It Must Be Fate
by Fairedenale
Summary: Yugi has doubts about him and Yami so he is sent back in time to Ancient Egypt, to realize just how much he and Yami were destined to be together. But will he be able to find closure and get back home? YugixAtem/Yami SetoxKisara MahadxIsis
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I would like to own Yu-Gi-Oh! because that would be awesome, but as it is, it's too awesome for me to own. Damn...

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Prologue

Yugi opened his eyes. The sunlight was barely visible as he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. The dark, quiet house scared him a little. Solomon Mutou went on another expedition with his friend, Professor Arthur Hawkins and they allowed Rebecca to come along. Yugi sighed as he knew he had yet another day alone. Joey and Tristan took Yami on a trip to Duke's place. The Kaiba brothers took a few off to visit their parents' home and graves. Tèa was busy with her dance lessons. Ryou and Bakura went to Egypt to see the Mariks. Ishizu didn't like the idea but it made her brother happy. Everyone was busy doing something.

"Except me," Yugi said to the empty air around him. He sighed again. He and Yami had dating for only seven months but the way Yami clinged to him and acted around him made it seem longer. But Yugi didn't mind. He understood why his darker half always wanted to be with him. All the times they nearly lost each other forever. The worst had to be the Orichalcos. Yugi shuddered as he recalled those days. Dartz, Valon, Raphael, Alister, Yami giving in to his greed and lust for power, all the souls of Duel Monsters and humans that were lost…Usually when Yugi started getting depressed by these thoughts, Yami was would knock some sense into him. But, he wasn't there.

Yugi sighed as he flipped the 'Open' sign and unlocked the door. Sure, it was three hours before the actual open time but Yugi been awake just before dawn and couldn't ward off any depressing thoughts. And only the Gods knew how much Yugi needed something, anything, to preoccupy his mind. He sat behind the stool. Another weekend he wasn't looking forward to. He sat on the stool and rested his head in his hand and sighed.

"Why can't life be easy for me," he asked the deserted store. He began thinking about his life. His mother died in a car crash several years ago and his father was still in prison for domestic violence. Solomon was too busy to watch over his own shop anymore, so no one was around that he could talk to. Of late, Yami began spending less time with him. It made Yugi doubt himself. _Maybe he doesn't want me anymore? Is there something wrong with me? Is he no longer attracted to me? Did I do something? Did he do something…or someone? _

These thoughts ran through his head all day as he waited for the jingle of the bell. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and the hours rushed through the day without a single customer. Well, almost without a single customer. Yugi was about to lock the door at the end of the day (he kept it open longer than usual) when a forbidden and shocking thought crossed his innocent mind.

_What if Yami no longer loves me? _

And he began to believe it. Then the door burst open and Yugi was sent flying back. He hit the counter and gingerly sat up, slowly opening his eyes as he did so. What he saw amazed him.

A female stood…no, _floated_ in front of him. She glowed with a golden-white light; her blue hair flowed behind her, the lighter blue streaks nearly blending in with the light. Yugi stared at her with his adorable amethyst and she stared back with cold, hard, yet friendly ice-blue. Her skin had an olive-tone to it and she wore a blue and purple flamed dress, a rope of gold links around her waist. Connected to each link was a token, but Yugi couldn't make any of them…Except one. It was a heart starting to break with a question mark holding it together.

"You doubt Yami's love for you? Why?" The weird lady glared at him. Yugi couldn't speak. Her voice was both amazing and scary. It sounded like soft wind, but roared like thunder. It had that strange echo to it, like all powerful and mystical beings in cartoons have.

"Wh-who ar-are y-yo-you," Yugi stammered. He could barely speak, let alone answer her question. But _his_ question made her eyebrow rise.

"Who I am is not important, but you could say I am the protector of all things, which is why you can only see the confused breaking heart, correct?" Yugi nodded. "Then you must realize Yami does love you, but I already know you won't take anyone's word for it so I'll show you why you shouldn't doubt the Pharaoh. You two have been destined to be together, or have you forgotten the numerous times this has been said to you, especially by Yami and yourself?"

She raised her arms and a ball of light formed between them. She smiled at Yugi. She began chanting in a language Yugi never heard before and an image took shape in the ball.

She opened her eyes and whispered, "You will return when you realize how strong his love is for you. Nothing can break it, and even when it seems gone, it isn't. Have faith in him and yourself. Good luck…" The room around Yugi began to fade until all he could see was darkness, then nothing…

* * *

Somewhere near a river, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yami were setting up camp when Yami shivered. "Hey, Yam. You okay," Joey asked his friend. Yami held himself as he knelt to the ground.

"Obviously not, Joey," Duke replied. Joey looked at him then knelt down beside Yami and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Yami. Talk to us. What's goin' on?" Joey watched as his friend shook and unexpected tears rolled down his face. Yami gritted his teeth as if in pain, and he drove his fists into the ground.

"Something bad is happening," he whispered.

"Quite right, my Pharaoh," a sweet, echoing voice giggled. Everyone looked up. Yami eyes widen.

"Why do I feel like I know you," he asked her. She remained silent and giggled. Then an image of Yugi passed through Yami's head. _Our connection_, he told himself. Then the image of Yugi was swallowed up by a bright light and he saw his loved one lying on the floor. Yami gasped. "What did you do to Yugi," he screamed.

"Something that needed to be done," she replied calmly. Yami clenched his fists. "Don't worry," she giggled, "Yugi will come back, as soon as he finds what he's looking for."

"What would that be," Yami asked, trying to keep himself in control. He knew she did something to Yugi and she admitted it, and now he was doing all he could not to kill her.

The lady laughed. "Confidence. Courage. Understanding. A reason not to doubt the one he loves anymore. He needs to know why you two were destined to be together so he can get over his fear you do not love him. He believes you don't love him anymore because you have been away from him more of late."

"That would be our fault," Joey spoke up, raising his hand. "We told Yami not to be around him too much or else Yugi will start feeling smothered."

"You'd smother him too if he was your boyfriend and you nearly lost him for good and need him like I do," Yami retorted.

"Whose fault it is no longer matters," she smiled. "Yugi is where he needs to be to find closure. He'll be back, I promise…" With that, she disappeared and left the four males stunned.

"Take me back to Domino Joey," Yami said still staring at where she disappeared. Joey nodded with an affirmative sound. Tristan and Duke looked at each other. The group broke out of their shock and packed up camp, and they raced back to Domino as fast as they could.

* * *

Yeah, I am reposting all chapters so, I apologize for the thousands of emails. But I'm updating so you know what that means. Please review. If you happen to find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you told me. Thanks...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a hot midsummer's day as the Pharaoh paced by his door. His wife was inside, giving birth to their son. King Aknamkanon sighed as he rubbed his face. He hated waiting…For anything. He continued pacing as he had for the past five hours. Then, he heard it. The wonderful sound of a baby's cry. He rushed inside and smiled at the beautiful sight of his wife holding their child. Queen Anippe looked at him, breathing heavily, sweat on her body, eyes shining, and a huge smile on her face.

"Look at our son," she whispered as she stared down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. Aknamkanon smiled and reached out for their child.

"Come, my son. The people wish to see their prince," said the Pharaoh as he walked out to the balcony. Anippe finally closed her eyes and slept.

The Pharaoh walked through the curtain and held up his son. There were deafening cheers heard from below. The little baby smiled as he looked down at the huge mass of people beneath him. He giggled and his father held him close to his body and squeezed his nose. The baby gurgled and grabbed his father's finger. Aknamkanon quietly laughed as he looked down at his son. He then turned to his people and said, "I give you my son…PRINCE ATEM!" The cheers grew louder with the announcement.

_You will do many great things in this life my son._

* * *

The days went by quickly, with person after person to congratulate the royal couple on receiving such a blessing in the form of a cute, healthy young boy. On the seventh day, something occurred. One of the ladies-in-waiting had been pale for some time. Close to when everyone retired, the lady escorted her mistress to her chambers when Queen Anippe turned around and asked if she was alright.

"Yes, milady," the servant answered. "It's just the baby, I think. It's to come any day and I worry about when that time will come." Anippe smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"When that day comes, Tsarina, I'll be there. You're my best friend. And if it's about the treatment, don't worry about that either…Last I checked, you were still a noble. Now get some sleep or else the baby will pop out from stress…Tsarina, are you alright?" The latter shook her head and Anippe glanced down at the floor and gasped. Liquid was running down the Japanese woman's legs. Anippe got her friend as she fell and called for help.

* * *

Eight hours later came the cry of a newborn child. After the continuous screams of a woman in pain. Anippe cradled the child and handed the bundle over to Tsarina. "It's a boy, which means you'll name him…Yugi, right," she asked. Tsarina's eyes sparkled as she nodded and reached for her child. But once she saw his face, her eyes grew wide with worry.

"Anippe, he-he looks li-like your s-son," she whispered. Anippe nodded, worry in her eyes as well.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine," she said to assure them both.

* * *

"It is a bad omen." The Pharaoh sat in his throne, while Anippe stood below, facing him beside Tsarina. Aknamkanon had looked the baby over and was shocked. This boy was a mirror image of his own, other than the fact that this one was Japanese, not Egyptian, and he had soft amethyst eyes while his son held a demanding crimson gaze. Tsarina glanced down at her child.

"Please sire, what are we to do? He's my son after all, but I don't understand why the similarities." Tsarina cried softly and Anippe held her.

"Maybe the similarities are meant to happen." Everyone turned to the back of the room where the old physician Auset walked in, her daughter Isis close behind.

"What do you mean Auset," the Pharaoh asked. He didn't care for the old lady. Every time she came, it made him shiver inwardly. Auset smiled as she walked up to the women and handed Anippe her son. Atem giggled, and Yugi responded with a giggle of his own. Anippe glanced at her son and brought him closer to Yugi. Once they saw each other, little fingers reached out. Tsarina and Anippe smiled at each other. Maybe looking the same wasn't as bad as they thought.

"Maybe they'll be best friends," little nine-year-old Isis mused. Everyone looked at her and her smile disappeared. She backed up into the shadows.

Her mother smiled. "Yes, asenath, that could happen." Isis stopped listening but no one really cared. She was currently being dragged slyly out of the throne room by ten-year-old Mahad. Auset shook her head. "They don't realize we know, do they?" A collective head shakes responded. Auset sighed. "There is nothing wrong with having two children that look the same. It's what fate decided; now let it be, other than going for the alternative. Killing a child because he looks exactly like someone is a bit too harsh, I believe. Ending his life before he has a chance to live! Not the work of the fair, just, and caring Pharaoh your people believe you to be." Auset smiled and vanished from the room.

Anippe and Tsarina looked at each other and smiled. In their arms, their identical sons giggled and Atem grabbed Yugi's hand. After a few minutes the newborn children fell fast asleep, Atem still holding tightly onto Yugi's hand. The two women smiled at each other again then glanced up questioningly at the Pharaoh.

"Husband? What do you think," Anippe asked. Aknamkanon brushed his hand over his face, deep in thought.

"We'll do as Auset believes. She's never steered us wrong before. So if it's what fate wants, then let fate guide their lives."

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

By the way, Tsarina, Anippe, Auset, and Tsarina's husband Yukio (who we meet in this chapter) all belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

A few years passed, and the two boys with the tri-colored hair that stuck up like a star were now four. Isis had been right. They were young but it was an oddity to see one without the other. And not only were the look-alikes best friends, but Isis, Mahad, Seto, and a girl the same age named Mana were their friends. The Queen and her lady-in-waiting, or personal servant, were sitting on the stone floor surrounding the courtyard. They chatted about the past as their two sons chased each other, Mana chasing them, and the older children just watching.

"Remember the day when we first met," Anippe asked. Tsarina turned her head and smiled at her queen. Anippe looked at her then both women turned back to watching their children.

"Yes, I do," Tsarina breathed. "Hectic day that was. But don't regret anything that happened that day. It brought me here."

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

Tsarina came in from another day's chores when her husband grabbed her arm and dragged her through the house.

"Yukio, what's going on? Yukio please let me go!" Tsarina stopped talking as he dragged her outside and a sight awaited her. There about five men on horses, a huge cart behind one. Sitting in the cart was several women and men, most of which she didn't know. One man took out a small leather sack and threw it at her husband. "Yukio? What's going on," Tsarina asked hesitantly.

Her husband turned and faced her. "Gomen-nasai, Tsarina," were his last words to his wife as they dragged her away and threw her into the cart and rode away. The last sight she saw was her husband counting the money in his hand. _Bastard._

"Did your husband sell you too? Or was it your father?" The quiet, broken voice was beside her. She whirled her face around to look at the speaker. Tsarina gasped. So did the lady. "Tsarina?"

"Amaya? What's going on?" Tsarina hugged her childhood best friend. Amaya let go and her dark blue eyes stared into the light amethyst depths of her friend. She shook her head.

"Something bad," Amaya replied. "Someone in all our families sold us to be slaves. They got a nice price for us too." Tsarina glanced at all the other people in the cart.

"Oww," she said as they all jumped from the cart going over a bump. "Does any one know where they're taking us?" Several heads shook. One man shuffled his feet in the cramped space.

"Well, I heard a few months ago a new slave market popped up in the area. They've been collecting people ever since. People with debts, no home, no money, or with greedy family members or spouses."

Tsarina looked at him. "Yeah, that part I know," she whispered softly. The hours passed slowly and the group continued along the road. Many hours later the group stopped by the river, where a boat already loading people was waiting. Many of the people weren't even Japanese but came from surrounding countries. Tsarina stared at the boat, and then realized there were four more behind it. "Where are those going," she asked no one in particular. Then she a hand on her back and she fell to the ground.

Amaya bent down to see if she was okay after being roughly pushed. "All she did was ask the question we're all thinking," she shrieked. Which resulted in her getting slapped. This brought many outcries of shock.

"Shut up and get on the boat," one of their captors growled.

"Just tell us where we're going. We're gonna go anyway so what's the harm in letting us know," one of the slave men asked. A hand was raised and the man flinched, expecting a blow. The man looked at his colleagues and started laughing, and they joined in.

"Nah, I guess it wouldn't hurt, now would it," he chuckled. He pointed at the boats. "Those are going to Egypt. All the money your sellers received came from them. Many countries are doing the same as we are here. Happy now? Good. Now…GET ON THE FUCKING BOAT!" All people on the beach rushed to do as he ordered, whether he brought them or not.

Thus began the journey to Egypt, which many of the would-be slaves did not survive. Among those to die was Amaya, leaving Tsarina alone.

~ ~ Flashback ends ~ ~

"Nor do I," Anippe agreed. "I just wish we could have met on different circumstances."

~ ~ Flashback Continues ~ ~

Queen Anippe was walking about the market when she heard the boats arrived. She was strangely happy. She had a good feeling about these people.

Tsarina stepped off the boat. The chains around her ankles and wrists had been replaced by rope and the change was welcomed. She slowly followed others to the destination of the slave market. In the distance, the grand palace gleamed. Of all the people brought over, she was one of the few with white skin. It made her stand out and she shivered with fear. Tsarina glanced around as she stepped onto the dais in the middle of the market. She gasped as her eyes made contact with deep sapphire. Along with blazing eyes, this full-blooded Egyptian was dressed in fine silk, with gold about her arms, legs, neck, and hair. Tsarina averted her gaze. She didn't know why but she felt inferior to this strange woman.

"Slaves from around the world! Come and get your foreign slave now! First up is this beauty from Japan…" Gasps were heard across the market. Whispers and shouts, bids and exclamations were issued on Tsarina. It took her a while before she even realized that she was the one being sold. She kept hearing the word 'Moswen'. Tsarina glanced around again and saw someone who looked Egyptian being sold.

"Excuse me," she whispered. The slave looked at her with curious eyes… "Oh, you don't speak Japanese do you? Gomen-nasai..." She turned away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tsarina looked back at the man she talked to.

"I know enough," he replied. She weakly smiled.

"Umm, I was wondering. What are they saying? What is the meaning of Moswen" The word felt weird in her tongue. The slave laughed at her attempt of speaking his language and turned to the crowd.

"Moswen means white or light skin. You are a wonder, and marvel to them. As you can understand, we don't have many people like you here, even if this is the Oriental market." He looked back at her. "Does this answer your question," he asked.

Tsarina nodded. "Domo arigato," she whispered before bowing her head.

"I'll take her!" Tsarina looked to where the voice yelled from. She didn't exactly know what they said but she had a feeling she'd been bought. The crowd parted and let the person through. The jeweled lady walked up to the stage and handed the slave-master a small sack of money. She then grabbed Tsarina's wrist and drew out a knife. She cut the ropes and dragged her off the platform. Tsarina looked back to see the Egyptian's eyes grow wide. Then he shook his head.

"She's the Queen! The bloody fuckin' queen bought you," he laughed. "Don't worry, she's an ami." Tsarina then disappeared within the crowd and she never saw her helpful slave again. Tsarina was taken back to the palace where she was washed and clothed. After that had all been done, the Queen had her brought to her chambers.

"Name," she asked. _Where is that helpful slave now? _Tsarina asked herself. The Queen looked irritated. She pointed at herself. "Anippe, Queen of Egypt," she stated. Then Anippe pointed at Tsarina. _Oh…She wants my name…But, why?_ The Queen sat waiting.

"Tsarina," she said with a bow. Anippe smiled. _Finally the girl speaks. _

~ ~ Flashback ends ~ ~

"After that, you taught me your language. And it was not an easy task," Tsarina said as the two women watched their children chase each other around the courtyard.

"Yes, but it was worth it," Anippe agreed. "And you became my most trusted friend. It took a while, but I finally convinced my husband you were better than a slave. To think that was only five months after we met-"

"More like after you bought me," Tsarina laughed, and Anippe playfully punched her. She started laughing too.

"Yeah, I guess that would be more accurate," she sighed with a smile. "But it worked out. You're no longer a slave, your son plays with mine without being discouraged to, and you're both better off than you were. And I wouldn't change a thing that happened that day."

"Nor would I," Tsarina agreed. "I already said I don't regret it, but if I had to go through everything at home again just to get here, I would experience it all again, just to end up at your side once more." Anippe took her hand, and they sat for the rest of the afternoon, only getting up when their sons fell on top of one another, exhausted from running around.

As the Queen and her faithful friend took their sons to bed for a nap, Mahad stood in the shadows, watching them as they left. A hand grabbed his and he turned to see Isis's eyes staring mischievously up at him.

"You realize no one's around, right," she asked with a smirk. Mahad nodded and bent down to kiss her when a voice shrieked "Asenath!" Isis groaned.

"Coming Mother," she yelled back and left. But then she turned around and quickly kissed Mahad on the cheek and ran to her mother. Mahad smiled as he watched her go.

"Lucky dog," Seto said as he slapped Mahad's back. The fourteen year-olds stared at each other for a while before Mahad turned back and watched Isis walk away.

"Just because the girl I like likes me back and is around doesn't mean you should be jealous," Mahad stated smoothly. "Your mystery girl is around somewhere. You'll meet her again…I am sure and Isis is sure that you two will meet again."

Seto looked at him with wondering eyes, then gazed up into the sky. "I hope so," he whispered.

* * *

Domo Arigato (Japanese) - thank you

Yukio (Japanese) - gets what he wants

Gomen-nasai (Japanese) - I'm sorry

Amaya (Japanese) - night rain

Ami (Japanese) - friend

Moswen (Egyptian) - white; light skin

Anippe (Egyptian) - daughter of the Nile

Asenath (Egyptian) - daughter

Auset (Egyptian) - another form of Isis.

Just to let you know, the meaning of the names are what I found on the baby name site.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 3

Atem was chasing his twin around the courtyard when Yugi had vanished. "Yugi? Yugi?" Atem couldn't find him. Then he heard a giggle and little six-year-old Yugi landed on him. They both tumbled down to the ground, laughing.

"I caught you," Yugi giggled. Atem smiled at him and laid back down and continued to laugh. They both abruptly sat up when they heard _her_ voice.

"ATEM! YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mana bounded into the courtyard, searching for her friends. Yugi and Atem looked at each other with scared expressions. Last time she found them, they were forced to play what she wanted to play. And she wanted to play with dolls. Yugi didn't mind it so much, but Mana and Atem usually fought when this happened, and the dolls broke. It always made him cry. His mother took the time to make them, and he was starting to learn how.

"ATEM! YUGI!" Mana arrived at the spot where her friends were just a minute ago. She looked around quizzically. Two little beings tried not to giggle as they stared down at the girl from their spots in the tree.

* * *

In the shadows, two adolescents stared at the three children in the courtyard.

"Why are they so mean to her," Isis asked, face etched in concern.

Mahad smiled. "They're boys," he replied. He looked at her and took her hand. "Do you not recall how many times Seto and I ignored you?" He kissed her hand.

Isis sighed. "Unfortunately I do," she groaned. Mahad looked at her face and saw her expression hadn't changed.

"Would you like me to tell her where they are," he asked. Her eyes lit up, knowing the two "twins" would feel betrayed.

"Such a sacrifice for you to make, Mahad," she stated.

"One I'm willing to make for you," he said as he kissed her hand again. She giggled and told him to go.

Mahad stepped out in the sunlight and walked slowly to Mana. She saw him coming and turned around, throwing up her arms. Mana ran to him and cried.

"Mahad! Atem and Yugi are being mean again," she wailed. Mahad smiled and looked up into the tree. Two pairs of eyes stared back at him. He smiled even more and those eyes widened in horror. They shook their heads, but Mahad bent down next to Mana's ear and started whispering.

"Well, if you can't find them, then why not come to the kitchens with Isis and me for a snack," he suggested. He could tell the boys in the tree were getting mad.

"Mahad! How could you," Atem shrieked. Yugi slapped his forehead and sighed. _You're on your own now, Atem, _Yugi thought. Mahad looked up with a smile. Mana followed the voice.

"There you are," she exclaimed. Then she looked confused. "Where's Yugi?" Mahad looked closer. Indeed the smaller, gentler looking doppelganger of Atem's was missing from his previous spot in the tree. Atem glanced over and started freaking out.

"YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI!" Atem cried for his friend as he climbed down. Mana's voice joined his. Mahad just smiled and left them. He found Isis where he left her, with her arms wrapped around Yugi.

"You do realize that they're going to upset the whole palace, and probably tear it apart, looking for you?" Yugi nodded. He understood that. But it wasn't entirely his problem.

"What did you tell Mana," he asked changing the subject.

Mahad smiled and Isis did too. "What makes you think I didn't tell her you were in the tree," he countered.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Because I know you. You wouldn't betray us like that. Atem just doesn't think. Anyway, how's your training," he asked. The trio started walking away and down the corridors towards the kitchens.

"Good, actually," Mahad replied. "Becoming a sorcerer is hard, but it's also fun. And you?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "My lessons are coming along great. Master Shimon complimented me the other day for being a bright student. Though, Atem didn't like it and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day," he added sadly. Mahad and Isis looked at each other and rolled their eyes while smiling.

"The Prince was always one to overreact," Isis commented.

"Yes he is," Yugi agreed with a smile. Then he changed the subject. "How's your training with your mother," he asked Isis.

Isis groaned and rolled her eyes. "She could be a little more polite. 'No Isis, you do it this way! No Isis, you can't do that! Isis do this! Isis do that! Not even a please or thank you or even a 'Good job honey'! It's irritating." Mahad and Yugi exchanged glances and stifled their laughs. Isis saw this and smacked them both on the head.

"Ow," they responded emphatically, holding their heads. Isis gave them a sneering smile.

"But is it coming along? Are you learning a lot," Yugi rephrased his question. Isis nodded.

"The Millennium necklace allows them to come more clearly." She touched the golden ornament at her neck. "And Mother has been helping me to decipher what is past, present, and future. It has been helpful, but her yelling at me is not going to make me learn faster." Both of her companions nodded and Mahad opened the door to the kitchens.

* * *

The atmosphere was bored and slow, but grateful. It was in the middle of the afternoon and there hasn't been many people asking for cold water and snacks. It made the staff happy to have a break. They all looked up when three young people walked in. The head-chef smiled as she greeted them.

"Hello, dears. What can I do for you," she asked, her old voice cracking and caring. Yugi smiled and ran to her for a hug. She laughed as he snuggled against her soft, pillowy body. "How about some nice juicy strawberries and grapes?"

Yugi nodded and joined the other two children at the table. Just as the old lady started getting the food, Atem and Mana burst into the room and ran to her, tears in their eyes.

"Grandma! We can't find Yugi," Atem cried. She wasn't really anyone's Grandma but the children, even the older children call her Grandma. She looked after all of them when their parents couldn't.

"We looked everywhere," Mana sobbed.

The old lady smiled and looked over at the other children who came in earlier. They were all smiling, while Yugi _tried_ to look guilty. "Have you bothered to search _this _room," she asked. The two children clinging to her shook their heads and glanced about the room.

"YUGI!" The poor child was tackled and he fell off his stool, taking his attackers down with him. They all started laughing, and the old cook chuckled with them. Then she noticed the other kitchen staff left. _Probably dozing in the courtyard, _she told herself.

"Yugi, where'd you go," Atem asked, the hurt apparent in his voice. Yugi looked at him and gave him a hug. He gave Mana a hug after that. Then hit Atem on the head. "OWW! What was THAT for," Atem cried.

"For you giving away our position," Yugi stated. "Mana wouldn't have found us if you didn't react on the assumption Mahad told her anything about where we were. Think next time please!"

Atem glared at him. "You can't treat the future king like that," he whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _milord_. Next time, thinking would be helpful, _your highness._ And have more faith in your people!" Atem and Yugi glared at each other until everyone turned to Grandma when she 'ahem'ed.

"You hid from Mana…_Again_," she asked, authority in her voice. Atem and Yugi looked at the floor ashamed and nodded. Grandma turned to Mahad and Isis, who bore guilty expression for they knew they were next. "And you two didn't do anything? You're sixteen! You should know better!" The teens nodded and looked at the floor. Mana just stared at them all, a smug expression on her face. "And as for you, young lady." Mana turned. She didn't expect to get into trouble like them. "You have to do what they want to do too, not just what you want to do. If you did that, maybe they wouldn't hide on you as much. Did you think about that?" Mana shook her head. Grandma looked at them.

Then Seto walked in. He stared at the group with astonished eyes. "Is this a bad time, Grandmother," he asked. The old lady shook her head.

"No, dear," she said. "You're just in time for a snack." Seto smiled along with everyone else.

* * *

Thirteen nights later, Yugi and Atem were sitting in the courtyard. Atem cried while Yugi held him, trying to be strong for him. "Why di-did sh-she ha-hav-ve t-t-to d-di-die," he asked his friend between sobs.

Yugi stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. "I don't know. I guess Osiris decided she did all she needed to. But your mother's not really gone, Atem. She's still the people's hearts, Mana's heart, my heart, my mother's heart, your father's heart, and in your heart. And she's probably happy, up there in His garden. Queen Anippe will watch over you. So don't worry," he said, hoping this would make his identical friend feel better. Atem sat up, wiping away his tears. Yugi held his other hand, waiting for Atem to say something. He was going to, Yugi could tell. He wasn't the prince's best friend for nothing.

"Do you think she suffered?" Yugi was shocked. He didn't know how to answer that question.

"Umm…I don't think so. My mother said the illness was fast-effecting." He didn't know if this was helping. "She stayed with her and said she didn't show any signs of pain."

Atem looked up at his friend. "Thank you Yugi," he said as he hugged him. "Yugi?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"Will you stay with me tonight," the prince asked. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, but he didn't want to be alone either.

Yugi smiled. "I'll even cry with you," he promised.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 4

Three years later, the prince ran through the castle, trying to find his father. He found him in the study.

"You wanted to see me father," the nine-year-old asked.

"Yes, my son," King Aknamkanon replied. "Come with me." Atem nodded, silently apologizing to his "twin" for leaving him suddenly.

* * *

The Pharaoh led his son through corridors, past hundreds of rooms, and down thousands of stairs. Atem followed diligently even when they reached the lower parts of the palace. The tombs, the dark endless tunnels where the only light came from his father's hands, where the ever-burning torch was held. Father and son walked down into the darkness, until they came to a cavern.

Torches lined the narrow walkway with a bright-orange light. His father motioned him to follow. So Atem did, looking all around him, not noticing he was walking precariously close to the edge. When his foot slipped, he cried out, and barely caught the ledge.

"Father! Help me," he pleaded. But Aknamkanon just stood there watching his offspring.

"Pull yourself up son," he ordered. Not cruelly ordered, but an order to say "You can do it, so prove it". Atem stared at him. He didn't have a choice. It was like when he was a baby. When he fell down, his father didn't pick him up. He had to walk the distance to his father's arms in order to find comfort.

Atem's face was that of concentration and he hoisted himself up. And they continued walking like nothing happened. When they reached the end, Aknamkanon knelt on the ground before the altar of the gods and pleaded.

"Please, spare my son. The horrors that occurred have nothing to do with him. I take full responsibility." Atem looked at his father and was surprised to see tears fall.

* * *

"It was the first I ever saw my father cry," Atem told Yugi later. A hand placed itself on the one he had rested on his lap. Atem looked up and saw Yugi giving him a sympathy smile. "What do you think he meant? What happened that he needed to beg for the Gods' forgiveness?"

Yugi squeezed his hand. "I don't know, but I'm sure whatever it was, your father wouldn't want you to worry. If he thought you should know, he'd tell you." Atem looked at Yugi's comforting smile and smiled back. He nodded.

"Thank-you Yugi," he whispered and pulled him into a hug.

"YYUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM!" Both boys groaned as a familiar female voice drifted to their ears. Mana came bounding into the courtyard a few minutes later. "There you are," she said. She plopped down beside Yugi, making the formation of the children like a sandwich. Dark, light, dark. "I found Yugi helping his mom earlier, but he said he hadn't seen you since this morning. Where'd you go," she asked her best friend.

"Father took me to the underground temple," Atem whispered. Yugi's hand had not left his and the fact it was still there made him happy and less scared of the whole thing. But he still shuddered at the memory.

Mana's eyes widened. "Really," she asked, apparently shocked at this statement. Atem nodded. This caused Mana's eyes to widen even more, if possible.

Yugi looked back at his friends. _They worry too much,_ he thought. _If it was something to fret about, Pharaoh Aknamkanon would have said something to Atem, right?_ Yugi dwelled on his thoughts alone. The other two were still trying to find a reason for the king's behaviour.

* * *

But they couldn't dwell for long. Several minutes after the deafening silence began, a scream rang out across the city. The three children froze at the sound, and watched a group of guards run in the direction it came from. After them ran the Holy Court and the Pharaoh.

"What was that about," Mana whispered. Atem and Yugi looked at each other with the same scared, shocked, worried, and curious expression.

"Should we go check," Atem suggested. Mana gasped but nodded. Both Egyptian children stood up and looked down at their Oriental friend. Yugi avoided their gaze and hesitated.

"I'm not sure if we should-" he began. Just then, pounding feet came from the direction the scream had come from. Mahad, Isis, and Seto, in all their Holy Court robed glory rushed to them.

"Come with us," Mahad said urgently. Everyone grabbed a hand and the group ran off to the library.

"Wait here," Isis ordered. The three young adults then ran back in the direction they came.

"Hmph." Atem didn't like it. They were sitting here, not knowing what was going on, and worse, they had to stay in the _library_. "Well, what are we gonna do here," he asked his friends. Mana shrugged but no response came from Yugi. Atem turned to his look-alike, only to find he was not there. "Yugi?"

The two children of Egypt searched the library and found the young boy sitting in a corner with an old tome on his lap. He was shaking slightly. Atem walked over to see what had his best friend so shaken up. Atem took one look at the book and gasped. He glanced at the shelves.

"Yugi! This is the forbidden section! If Uncle Aknadin knew we were here, he'd skin us alive!" This brought out no response from Yugi, except for a small sniffle.

"Did you know that when I was born, I was to be killed because I look like you," he asked in a quiet voice. Mana gasped as Atem asked, "What?" Yugi lifted his head and amethyst pierced into crimson. "Your father thought it was a bad omen that I looked like you, but Auset, Isis's mother, said differently. If she hadn't come, things would be so different." Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi just as the latter had done so many times for him. Yugi leaned back into the hug. "Why didn't they tell us?"

Atem looked down into the soft amethyst eyes he loved. "Like you said. If they wanted us to know, they would have told us. So stop worrying." Yugi nodded and wiped his face. It was then the two Egyptians looked at each other in shock. They hadn't realized Yugi had been crying. Granted the small sniffles should have given it away, and the slight shaking, but Yugi was not one to cry easily. Out of the three of them, Yugi was the one to depend on during an emotional "crisis".

So, when Yugi looked back up, they were not surprised not to see any traces of the tears. Then he sighed. "I wonder who screamed. It almost sounded familiar." Then his eyes widened and a few seconds later he was running down the halls, his friends hot on his trails.

"YUGI! WAIT!" The young trio passed the older trio, and the chase was on.

"WAIT! Don't go down there," Mahad and Isis cried. Seto just growled. Mana and Atem ran even harder, to keep up with Yugi, and stay ahead of the faster, older kids.

* * *

"MOTHER," Yugi yelled. They were nearing the kitchens when his mother came out, a little paler and green, but she smiled when she saw her child.

"Yugi! You shouldn't be here," she said. Tsarina glanced at the panting children behind him. "In fact, none of you should," she said with more strength than she felt. The other five children collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Tsarina gave a weak smile and turned back to her son. Yugi ignored everyone else and stared at his mother intently.

"Mommy, what happened," Yugi asked, his eyes huge. "Why did you scream?" Tsarina sighed. She swore that boy had the best ears in the city. But, then again, she was his mother.

"I saw a sight I didn't want to see," she answered while brushing back his bangs.

"Was it Grandma," he whispered. When she gave no response, tears began to fall and Yugi wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. She hugged him tightly, trying not to shudder from the memory.

* * *

A few days later, the whole village watched as the old cook was laid to rest during her funeral. Yugi hadn't let go of his mother's hand from that point nearly three days ago. He held Atem's hand in his, silently they comforted each other as they said farewell to their self-appointed caretaker.

"How did she die," Atem asked Isis. They sat in the courtyard along with Mahad, who held Isis's hand; Seto, who sat, arms wrapped around Kisara (he found her in the city during a routine search); Mana and Yugi sat side-by-side, Mana holding one of Yugi's hands while Atem held the other. Both children held on to him like he was their anchor to the earth.

Isis gave him a sad smile. "Grandmother was very old," she explained. "Her heart failed. Osiris hosts her now."

Atem looked up at her. "Like my mother?" Isis nodded and whispered, "Like your mother."

Atem sighed and Yugi wrapped his arm around his shoulders, allowing his tanner look-alike's head to rest on his shoulder. "Well, she'll take care of us. She's still watching you know," he said trying to ease the mood into something brighter and more relaxed. Everyone nodded, but Yugi felt their discomfort deepening a little. He sighed. "We're still kids. Do you honestly think she'd be happy to see us all sitting here, all depressed? No. She'd walk up to us and ask what is wrong. Then she'd tell us it's not the end of the world and make us feel better and then we'd be up and playing in no time. Like when Mahad was bitten by the snake. And when Seto's village was burned down. And when Isis had to leave for trip with her mother for a few months to train, Grandma told us it wasn't the end of the world. And she'd say the same thing now." All eyes looked at him, but the ones he was most focused on were crimson.

"You're right," Mahad whispered. Yugi felt their moods lighten and relaxed a bit. Small, slow smiles crept onto everyone's faces.

"Come on," Mana cried. "Let's play the game Grandma loved to play!" Six heads nodded and soon all seven children were playing and running around.

* * *

From the shadows, a pair of eyes watched the smiling group. "It seems many people depend on him, even at his young age," a deep voice observed.

"Yes, Pharaoh," a female voice replied. "My Yugi is a very good friend. I just hope he can hold the position many people have lain of him."

Aknamkanon looked down at the female beside him. "I hope so too, Tsarina. Atem would be devastated if something were to happen to his best friend."

Both adults gave each other a knowing look and walked away. The happy, oblivious group running around stayed until they were too tired to play anymore. So, as a result, the weary nineteen-year-olds had to carry the already-asleep nine-year-olds to bed, which then resulted in all seven of them sleeping in Atem's bed. To say the servants were confused, shocked, and amused is a bit of an understatement.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 5

Yugi sat down at the end of Atem's bed. "Atem, wake up. You've been in bed for half of the day already." The prince shot up, his crimson eyes wide and his abnormal hair all fussed and sticking up.

"Seriously," Atem asked his look-alike. Yugi nodded. Atem groaned. "_Great_…Father's going to kill me," he said as he collapsed back on to his pillow.

Yugi giggled. "Prince Atem of Egypt should not be complaining about his punishment, but rather hurry to his father, beg forgiveness, and set about his task, and take whatever his father has for him with honour and pride," he stated in a very authoritive tone, his eyes closed and his finger up in the air, a slight imitation of Master Shimon. Atem stared at him and they both burst out laughing.

"Okay. I'll go. But Yugi," Atem asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Yugi stared at Atem's crimson orbs and Atem stared at Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"Will you come with me," Atem asked quietly. Yugi smiled and laughed a little.

"Of course," Yugi replied. Then he added. "No one would guess you're ten by the way you act." A pout formed on Atem's face, which made Yugi laugh harder.

* * *

"Atem! There you are! We were wondering if you would wake up," Aknamkanon joked. Atem looked at the ground sheepishly. Yugi had an embarrassed smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me father," Atem asked. Aknamkanon exchanged questioning glances with Yugi.

"Yes, son. I figure it's about time you started training with a sword." Both boys gasped and looked at each other. Yugi gave Atem and encouraging smile and went to walk away when…

"Can Yugi train too?" Yugi halted in his steps, frozen by these words and whirled around. Atem stared at him.

Aknamkanon shrugged. "If he wishes too," he replied calmly. _Atem wants me to train with him? But, what good am I with such things? _Yugi was confused. He was about to shake his head no when he looked at Atem's face. It was one of hope and pleading. Yugi sighed.

"Of course I'll train with you. But if Master Shimon comes for me, I go, okay?" Atem nodded happily, and the Pharaoh remained impassive. _That boy deals with too much. Why at such a young age? His mother is proud but she also worries for him. _The king let go of his thoughts as he watched the boys pick up a sword.

"Ready," he asked them, drawing his own sword. Both tri-coloured hair boys nodded. Aknamkanon smiled and began the lesson. He taught them how to hold the sword, a few attacks, blocks, offensive and defensive positions, and a few other things. By the end of the lesson, they were both tired and slept where they lay, so the Pharaoh left them. _Not a surprise that Yugi did better than Atem did. But Atem didn't pay attention very much. He's lucky to have a friend like Yugi. I doubt that son of mine would have learned as much as he did if Yugi wasn't there,_ Aknamkanon mused as he swept down the halls towards the throne room. He still had time before the first help-seeker arrived inside.

* * *

The two "twins" woke up much later and were shocked to see stars. "Have we slept that long," Atem asked.

Yugi rubbed his eyes. "I think so. That training was hard and tiring. It wouldn't surprise me if your father just looked at us and left. What does shock me is why we're still outside. I mean, why didn't anyone take us to a bed? Did no one see us?" Atem looked at his friend and shrugged. Yugi sighed. "We should go then. Master Shimon will skin us if we're even a minute late for studies."

At that, Atem groaned. Yugi just giggled.

* * *

The sun rose high when the two boys decided to get up. Well, when Mana decided to jump attack them awake. "AAAAHHH!" Atem and Yugi bolted from the bed (which was Yugi's) and glared at the young girl. "Mana," Atem complained. "What do you want? I was having a good dream."

"Was I in it," Yugi asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh," Yugi mused. "That would explain why you almost squeezed the life out of me."

"What," Atem exclaimed while Mana giggled. "I did? I'm sorry."

Yugi patted him on the head. "It's okay. Mom rescued me." The purple-eyed boy looked at the girl who attacked them. "By the way Mana, what time is it?"

Mana giggled. "Midmorning," she replied. Atem and Yugi exchanged horrified glances at tore down the corridors. "Wait," Mana called after them. "Master Shimon said to take the day off! … Boys." She rolled her eyes and skipped down to the kitchens for a little fruity snack.

* * *

Atem and Yugi reached the library only to find Aknadin putting scrolls away, and Seto sitting at the desk reading a peculiarly large tome. The older boy glanced up from his study. "Oh..Good morning you two. What are you doing here?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him and Atem snorted. "We're here for our lesson of course. Where's Master Shimon?"

"Master Shimon has fallen ill with a common disease. With Auset and Isis treating him, he should be fine within a few days," Aknadin stated, not once pausing in his work.

Seto nodded. "Did Mana not tell you? She came here looking for you, but you weren't here. I told her to tell you there was to be no studies today." The prince and his look-alike shook their heads. Seto sighed. "Well, no matter. Run along. Oh! If you see Mahad, tell him TO COME HERE," Seto shouted after them.

"We will," Yugi yelled back. Then he bumped into someone. "Oof. Sorry," he said rubbing his head. Atem pulled him up. "I'm okay," Yugi replied to his unspoken question. He looked down at the person he bumped into. "Sorry. Are you okay," he asked helping the person.

"Yes, thank you," the person replied. It was a girl about their age, with long blonde hair, healthy Egyptian skin, big green eyes and soft round face. "I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

Yugi shook his head. "No, my head was turned the other way. I apologize. My name is Yugi, by the way. And this is-"

"Prince Atem. Yes I know. My name is Dalila. I was just bought from the market this morning."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember the market. Obviously I came from there originally," Yugi said with a smile, indicating his skin.

"Yes I can see that. But it's not all bad," Dalila said. "If I hadn't been there, I may not have been bought for the palace. And if the palace hadn't bought me, I wouldn't have met you." Dalila smiled with a small blush and hurried away to finish her current task.

Atem watched his friends face as Yugi watched Dalila walk away. A smile crept onto Yugi's face as slow as the setting sun. It was just as beautiful. "Yugi," Atem asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" Yugi broke from his daze. He looked back at where Dalila disappeared to. "She was pretty, wasn't she," he asked. Atem rolled his eyes and walked away. _Yeah, bold too._

"Come on Yugi. We gotta find Mana before she destroys the castle looking for us again," Atem called behind his shoulder. He heard Yugi sigh before his footsteps followed. _Why am I mad,_ Atem asked himself. _Why should I care if Yugi likes someone? Why _don't _I care? She _was_ a pretty girl, so why didn't I care? Because you think Yugi's prettier. Smile like the setting sun. Come on. Are those really the kind of thoughts you should be having about your best friend who looks exactly like you? No I guess not. But why am I having these thoughts in the first place? And _why_ am I arguing with myself? _Atem mentally shook himself. _There is something wrong with me?_

"Hey, you okay?" Atem looked like a deer in headlights.

"What," he asked, his eyes and voice full of surprise. Yugi laughed quietly.

"You looked so deep in thought and you don't do that unless something is wrong. So, what is it," Yugi prompted, hoping it wasn't anything he did.

Atem gave him a half-attempted smile. "It's nothing," he said with a nervous laugh. "I figured it out already." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Ah shuttup. It's nothing to worry about."

Then Atem collapsed.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 6

"Atem…ATEM!" A voice called through the darkness, full of worry. _Mh? What happened? _Atem slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I," he asked, not really expecting an answer. Arms wrapped around his neck and he felt his shoulder become wet. Tears? Someone was crying? Atem looked down and saw hair like his. "Yugi? What happened," the prince asked.

Yugi sat up and wiped his eyes. "You collapsed suddenly while we were walking. Isis said you'd be fine, but you were asleep for five days! I was worried, afraid, you might not wake up." Yugi's amethyst orbs filled up with tears again but he held them in, not wanting to make more problems for his "twin". Atem looked around the room while holding his best friend. _I am in my room. But wait…Did he say _five _days? What happened to me? _A flash of blonde hair passed through his memories. _Ah yes…Dalila. If I recall, I felt jealous Yugi was paying attention to her instead of me. She's a servant after all. He's never looked at anyone like that. And he still looked like that even after she left! And I care so much _why_? And what happened? _Atem didn't know, but right now he wasn't going to dwell on it.

**Knock. Knock**_. _Atem and Yugi looked at the door. "Yes," Atem called.

A blonde head peeked around the door. _Dalila_. "My lords," she bowed. "I brought some water and food for you. Both of you must be hungry." She smiled and set the food down Yugi. The pale boy nodded his thanks and Atem watched her go.

"Have you been with me the whole time," Atem asked his friend. Yugi nodded. "Why?"

Yugi looked at him with sparkly amethyst. "I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up," Yugi whispered. He cast his eyes to the floor. "I also didn't want to leave you alone in case something happened." Atem's face grew to one of shock. Then he smiled.

"What makes you think something bad would have happened?"

Those tearful amethyst eyes gazed at him. "Because you had been fine one minute and unconscious the second." Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem. "You're my best friend. What would I do without you?"

Atem placed his arms around Yugi. Stroking his back as the latter gave in to his tears. "What would _you _do without me? I could ask you the same question. Actually, many people could." Yugi let out a choked laugh. Atem smiled. "So, Yugi. What exactly happened? Did Isis say?"

Yugi nodded. "She said that you caught the illness that Master Shimon has, but it took longer to affect you but when it did it was worse."

"Is Master Shimon alright," Atem asked, worried for his mentor. Yugi nodded again and laid his head back on Atem's shoulder. Within a few minutes, Yugi was fast asleep, and Atem sat there, slowly stroking his head. "You worry too much Yugi," he whispered. "If you're not careful, you'll end up in bed sick too." Atem paused, and then he looked down at his friend. "Hmm…That is not a bad idea actually."

Atem glanced at the refreshments Dalila brought in and sighed. He carefully placed Yugi on the bed beside him and crept over to the food. "Atem? Yugi," a quiet feminine voice whispered.

Atem smiled. "It's alright Mana. You can come in. But be quiet, please. Yugi's asleep." The blonde Egyptian stopped before glomping her friend. She looked at the bed to where their Oriental friend lay.

"Okay," she whispered happily, a big smile on her face. Mana looked at her friend seriously, which was kind of cute and funny at the same time, for she still had a childish face. All three of them did. Except Atem's eyes became sharper around the edges as he grew. "Are you better? Tell me you're okay!" Atem placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," he said. "But you should ask Yugi, not me. He's knows more than I do." Atem glanced worriedly at his sleeping friend. "I hope he's alright too," he whispered, almost too low for Mana to hear. She looked at her friend's face, then at his paler "twin".

"He'll be alright," she said. "Yugi's resilient. Just you wait. He'll be fine."

* * *

Yugi woke up around dusk. "Well, hello," a cheery female voice said. Yugi looked up to see Isis standing by the bed, checking over Atem. "How do you feel," she asked.

Yugi sat up and yawned. "A little less tired, but alright," he replied. "Is he fine," he asked, nodding at Atem. Isis nodded.

"He'll be up and running with in two days," she stated, laughing a little at the horror expression on the prince's face.

"TWO DAYS? NO WAY! Tell me it's not true," he groaned. Yugi and Isis looked at each other and started laughing. Atem glared at them and growled. "It's not funny," he mumbled.

Yugi stifled his laughs a little and smiled brightly at his best friend. "I'm sorry, but it is. A little," Yugi said, showing with his index finger and thumb just how much "a little" was. Atem just growled and turned away. Hands slid up Atem's back, over his shoulders, and resting to a stop on his chest, making the prince freeze. "Aww. Don't be mad," Yugi whispered in his ear. Mad? How can he be mad when his mind was racing with thoughts that started from when his best friend snaked his hands to his chest? "Tell you what," Atem heard Yugi say. "I'll stay here with you until Isis deems it safe for you to be you, okay?" Atem nodded, vaguely noticing he did so. His heart was beating fast and he was sure Yugi could feel it. Yugi took his hands away and laid them on his lap, and Atem noticed the room was little colder. He tried to ignore it and looked up at Isis.

"How's Master Shimon," he asked.

"He's better and can't wait until his students return," a voice spoke from the shadows. Mahad stepped out and took Isis's hand. "So how are his students? And where's mine," he asked all three. Yugi shrugged and looked at Atem, who, at the moment, looked very thoughtful.

"Well…She did say she was going to visit Grandma's grave, along with Seto. Other then that, I don't know where she would be." Mahad growled.

"I've barely seen her all week," he said. "If she's serious about becoming a magician, then she better settle down for her training. Or else I'll- Mana! Where have you been," Mahad asked his apprentice as she bounded into the room, dragging Seto and Kisara along. She froze, and you could see fear in her eyes. Kisara wrapped her arms around the child.

"Why so angry, Mahad," Seto asked, watching his girlfriend soothe the little girl.

Mahad scowled. "She's been neglecting her studies. If you don't have any interest in becoming a magician, I'll find a new apprentice," Mahad said, addressing Mana. Her eyes grew big and she shook her head.

"NOOO," she wailed and threw herself into Mahad's arms. "Don't do that! I promise I'll be good. I'll pay attention and-"

"And you'll actually come to the lessons," Mahad inquired. Mana looked up at him sheepishly before nodding. Everyone laughed, but stopped once they noticed two laughs in particular were missing. All eyes turned to the couple on the bed, and saw Atem asleep with his arms wrapped around Yugi and Yugi's head resting on Atem's chest.

"Aww," Kisara whispered. "That's so cute…We should be leaving, shouldn't we?" Many heads nodded and they all left, Mahad practically dragging Mana out of the room. Amidst it all, the look-alikes slept till the coming dawn.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 7

"Yugi, hurry up! Mana's waiting!" An impatient thirteen-year-old Atem rushed to his friend and dragged him down the halls.

"But Atem," Yugi complained. "It's too early. Couldn't she have waited till later?" Yugi then groaned. "I hope Isis is there," he said.

Atem stopped. He looked at his paler self. "Are you okay? Do you not feel well," he asked, slightly worried. Okay, morethan a _little_ worried.

Yugi shook his head, but stopped when it made him dizzy. "Uhh…Haha," Yugi laughed weakly. "I guess I should have listened to my mother. She's said I should take care of myself, but now look. I think I'm sick." Atem looked at his friend and slowly placed a hand on his friend's forehead. It was hot. His skin looked even paler than it already was.

"I'll take you to bed and send for Isis, okay?" Atem wanted his friend to be okay. And this time, Atem would stay by _his_ side worrying himself to death like Yugi did when he was sick. Yugi slowly nodded before collapsing in Atem's arms. The prince didn't know whether to scream for help, worry a little, or laugh at Yugi's defiance in doing what people told him to do. So Atem laughed worriedly. A flash of blonde skipped through the edges of his peripheral vision. _Oh, it was that maid. Um, what _was_ her name again? That's right. It was..._"Dalila!" The maid peered around the corner.

"Yes, your majes-Yugi!" Dalila rushed over and held the boys head in her hands. "What happened to him," she asked Atem, her green eyes full of concern for the boy she currently had a crush on. Atem stared back ad tightened his hold on his "twin".

"Nothing, he's just tired. Do you mind fetching Isis and some water and cloths? I'll take him to my room," he said as he walked away, holding Yugi in his arms all the way. A few steps later he heard the pitter-patter of Dalila's feet racing down the halls of the palace. It was definitely a good thing right now that Yugi hadn't grown as fast as he and Mana did.

* * *

Atem laid Yugi down on his bed after carrying him the whole way back. It was surprising; he hadn't seen anyone along the way. "Yugi," Atem whispered and brushed back the blonde bangs of his counterpart. "Please be okay…" Just then, Atem heard the rushing of feet, a few voices and cries coming down the corridors. Atem watched the entry and later stared as Isis, Dalila, Mahad, Mana, Seto, Kisara, and Tsarina burst into the room in that order.

"How is he," Isis and Tsarina asked at the same time. Yugi's mother rushed to the bed and felt her son's head.

"He's burning up. Mild fever," she asked Isis.

Isis walked over and placed her hand where the Japanese woman's hand had previously lain. Isis felt his pulse right after, then looked him over. When she was done, she stood up and faced all the eyes staring at her, frightened. She placed her gaze on Tsarina. "He has a mild fever, like you said, but it's accompanied by a slight sickness, which is causing the fever to be serious. I don't know what caused it but I have a suspicion he's sick because he forgot to take care of himself. I doubt he'll wake for a few days, and after that he'll be bedridden for almost a month. But if I know Yugi like I do, he'll be up in half that time," Isis finished. Atem looked at her for a moment before dropping his gaze back to his friend. Everyone barely noticed as he climbed onto the bed, and pulled Yugi close. The first to notice was Mana but she held her tongue. She knew Atem and Yugi were closer to each other than she was to them. They were like two sides of the same coin. The halves of one soul. Light and dark. A sun and moon to the sky. The sweet and sour to one of Grandma's pies. And…I should stop and get on with it.

"Please wake up Yugi," Atem whispered. He grabbed a cloth from the water bowl and placed it on his "twin's" forehead. He could feel the heat reaching through the cloth, and quickly replaced it. When it no longer grew hot instantly, Atem left the cloth on his head and laid beside him. Mana touched his shoulder and whispered she'd be back before dragging Mahad out of the room. Seto and Kisara followed, then Tsarina, followed by a hesitant Dalila, and finally Isis.

* * *

The next morning came to find the prince lying on the floor with his hand strongly gripping that of his friend. He was fast asleep so he didn't notice the person moving about the room. A hand touched his shoulder and lightly shook him awake. "Atem?"

"Mmh?" Atem looked up. "Yugi! You're awake," the prince exclaimed, throwing his arms around his little friend and pulling him close. A small giggle could be heard from his arms.

"Am I supposed to be otherwise," Yugi asked, unsure of what had the prince so scared, hugging him like he'd never see him again. "Atem?"

Atem let go and looked at his friend. The deep crimson stared into confused amethyst for a few minutes before the prince opened his mouth. "Do you not remember? You fell ill yesterday and I had to carry you to bed." Yugi shook his head. He did not remember that at all. "Isis says you have a mild fever, and with it, you became sick. She's says you haven't been taking care of yourself." Yugi's amethyst orbs glanced at the floor and stayed there. "Yugi? Why? Is there something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, never taking his eyes off the floor as he spoke. "Nothing is wrong." Atem raised an eyebrow. Yugi sighed. He wasn't going to get away with this one. "It's just…I keep chasing after all of you, and I have to be strong. For you, Mana, Seto, Mahad, Isis, Kisara, my mother…everyone. I guess I wasn't keeping track of what I was doing. I got so worried about keeping you guys happy that I didn't check to make sure _I_ was happy too. Sorry…" Yugi trailed off still looking at the floor. Atem sighed and pulled his friend into a hug.

"It's okay. Just be sure to tell us when something is wrong, okay?" Yugi nodded and leaned into the hug.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the individuals inside the room, three people heard all that was said. Seto looked at the other two who were just as flabbergasted as he was. "Why didn't he say anything," he asked. "We could have helped."

Isis nodded. "It certainly explains a lot." She sighed. "I should check on him."

A hand wrapped around her wrist and she cried out in surprise. She looked up to meet Mahad's dark gaze. "Not yet," he whispered, letting go of her wrist before she did anything. "If you go in now, he'll know you heard everything. Yugi's like that. He can read us like a book. Just wait a while. Atem's in there. He'll be fine."

Seto glanced at the room behind him. "I don't understand why he thought he couldn't tell us."

Mahad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you not hear what he said? He made sure we were happy, not bothering to make sure he was too. If something was wrong, he'd go to his mother or deal with it alone…Most likely the latter. He didn't want to trouble anyone with his problems." He cast his eyes to the floor. "He's always been there for us. We've leaned on him and depended on him without thinking about what it would do to him at that young of age." Seto and Isis glanced at each other.

"What do we do," Isis asked. Mahad shrugged.

"I guess it's all up to him," Mahad sighed, glancing back at the room. _Yugi…Be okay._

* * *

Atem looked up when Isis walked into the room. She looked at the bed's occupant. "How is he," she asked, not giving any hint that she was listening outside the entry.

"He's fine. He woke up a while ago, but I don't know if he'll ever get better," Atem replied solemnly.

Isis's eyes widen in put-on surprise. "What do you mean? Prince, he's just sick…He'll get better. Just you wait, he'll-" Isis stopped when Atem started shaking his head.

"That's not what I mean," he whispered looking worriedly at his friend. "He's sicker than he would be and it's because of us. Because of me..." Atem let out a shaky breath. "I let him down. I didn't realize he felt that way. Why didn't he say anything?" Atem started crying right then and Isis pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure whatever it is, he doesn't blame you. Besides, do you think he'd want you crying and worrying about it?" Atem shook his head. "Didn't think so. Now, get to the kitchens and eat something. I just have to check him to make sure nothing has changed for the worse, then I'll join you okay?" Atem nodded and slinked out of the room. Isis watched him go before letting out her breath.

"Eavesdropping is a terrible habit you know." Isis gasped as she whirled around, facing the soft amethyst eyes gazing at her. There were so many emotions swirling around in those eyes and she wondered why she's never noticed it before. "You should tell Mahad and Seto that as well," Yugi added.

Isis smiled embarrassedly. "Couldn't get past you, could we," she asked. Yugi shook his head. "Sorry…" Isis knelt on the bed and leaned him forward to check his back. "Why didn't you say anything," she asked as she worked. She felt Yugi shrug.

"Didn't want to be an inconvenience. Besides, everyone has problems they don't tell people-"

"But we always loaded our problems on you. If you didn't like it, why didn't you say something? You may not have gotten sick if you paid attention to yourself and not us."

Yugi's amethyst stared at her, pleading for her to understand. "I didn't have a problem with it, and I didn't think it was fair to leave you standing when you already told me many of your secrets. I didn't think about it. Like I told Atem, I worried about making you guys happy to even notice whether I was truly happy too or not. When you're happy, I am too."

Isis dropped his wrist after feeling his pulse. "That may be but it's causing your body to fail. You need to stop doing everything you can to make us happy and focus on yourself a little bit more. When we're happy you're happy too, you say. But seeing you happy makes us happy, and things like this just worry us. You want to makes us really happy," she asked Yugi, who nodded. "Then take care of yourself. We can't exactly enjoy each other's company if you're in bed sick all the time."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you Isis," he whispered. Isis pulled him into a hug.

"No, thank _you_," she whispered back.

"ISIS! ATEM ATE ALL THE GRAPES!" Isis and Yugi jumped at the sound of a certain girl's voice. They smiled at each other.

"You stay here, and I'll get something for you. If you move, I'll let Atem and Mana at you," Isis threatened with a smile. Yugi giggled and crossed his heart.

"ISIS! MAHAD! KISARA! HELLOOO! WHERE IS EVRYO-AAAHHH!" Isis looked down the hallway. She started laughing as she walked away. "SETO! DON'T SCARE ME!" Yugi heard Mana scream. The whole castle probably heard it. Gods, that girl had a pair of lungs. Yugi rolled his eyes. Mana was always screaming about something. Then he laughed at little as she kept screaming about something. He didn't think it would happen, but when his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep long before Atem and Isis came back.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Life is so cruel...

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 8

Two weeks went by and Isis deemed Yugi healthy enough to finally get out of bed. It was a hot summer, so the children didn't do anything except rest in the shade and play Senet. Everyone watched as Yugi and Atem played.

Yugi moved a piece and smirked at Atem. "I think I win…_Again._"

Atem glared at him, but quickly smiled. "You always were better at things that required thinking," he said. A small laugh emitted from the group. "I didn't mean it like that!" Yugi smiled at his "twin" then abruptly looked at the sky.

"I'm going to see how my mom is doing," he said as he stood up. Everyone nodded and watched as he walked away.

"So, what are we gonna do for tomorrow," Isis asked. Mana looked up at her.

"What's tomorrow? Is it a festival?" Even at thirteen, Mana was still a child.

Mahad laughed, which caused his student to whirl around. "No silly. It's Yugi's birthday." Mana's mouth shaped the word "Ohh" before she was smacked on the head.

"OW! What was that for," she cried angrily at Atem.

He glared back, and Mahad had to hold back his student lest she kill the heir to the throne. Mana growled at them both. Kisara looked worriedly up at Seto, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You forgot Yugi's birthday? How could you? You know his birthday is a week after mine. Then yours is three days after his. How could you forget?" Atem shook his head. "We need to think of something awesome for him. But what?" The group pondered on this for a while and Atem noticed it was taking Yugi longer than usual to get back. Excusing himself, he went off to search for his friend. He found him quite quickly, but he wished he hadn't.

"Yugi?"

* * *

Yugi got back from his mother's room, where she was bathing. He had almost reached the courtyard corridor when blonde hair skipped into view. "Hello Dalila," Yugi greeted brightly. Dalila stopped in her chores and bowed.

"My Lord," she said.

Yugi gave her a weird look. "Uhh…My name's Yugi, remember?" Dalila nodded uncertainly. "So call me by my name, not all this formality." Dalila nodded once more.

"Sorry," she said.

Yugi looked at the clothes in her arms. "You went to the river to wash clothes?" Dalila nodded. "You know, I think they gave the servants the day off because of the heat…"

"I know, it's just I'm running behind on my chores as it is, so I decided to catch up," she replied.

"Oh," Yugi said. Then he thought for a moment. "Would you like me to help you," he asked. Dalila smiled.

"No, but that's very kind of you…" Silence took over the space and Yugi could hear laughter coming from the courtyard.

"Well, if you finish before the day's end, you could hang out with us," he offered. He looked back at her to see her face directly in front of his. Her lips touched his and pressed lightly. Yugi noticed she closed her eyes, obviously enjoying it. His eyes closed too, almost opening immediately when…

* * *

"Yugi?" Atem was in shock. He saw his best friend kissing that girl, um, Dalila. He shouldn't care that much really but his blood boiled. He was angry and he didn't truly understand why.

"Atem," he heard Yugi say, but he didn't hear much else. He ran into the hall next to him and kept running. Yugi looked at Dalila, only to find that she'd run off too.

* * *

Dalila stopped a few corridors away. _What just happened?_ She shrugged and continued on her way. _Damn. Yugi's a good kisser, even when surprised._

* * *

"ATEM!" The prince knew Yugi was following, but he didn't know why he even had to. _Why am I running? Does it really matter whether Yugi kissed someone? No, so why am I angry with them, more so him? It doesn't make sense…_ Atem ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He launched himself on his bed and cried. _Why am I crying?_

A few seconds later the door opened again and Yugi stepped in. "Atem," he called hesitantly. The prince sat up on his bed. "Atem, I'm sorry."

"Why're you apologizing," Atem asked.

Yugi shrugged. "You took off, so I thought I made you upset."

Atem growled. "No, you didn't, just the scene did, for some reason," Atem muttered.

"Why? Did you want to be the one kissing her?"

Atem stared at his friend, bewildered. "No, why would you think that?" Then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Atem blushed. Yugi giggled.

"So why," Yugi asked. "Was it because I was with her instead of with all of you?" Atem looked at him again and growled.

"NO," the prince ground out. He stood up quickly and paced the room, which made Yugi worry. Atem never paced.

"So why," he asked again, stepping in front of Atem, forcing him to stop.

Atem looked at him with unsure crimson. "Because I-I-" He couldn't finish his sentence, so he did the one thing he knew could summarize the reason better than any words he could think of.

Yugi gasped as Atem's lips crashed against his. His eyes closed immediately and his hands snaked up Atem's arms and rested on his shoulders. Atem placed his hands on Yugi's lower back to push him closer. But all too soon, Atem realized what he was doing and he broke the kiss.

"S-sorry," he breathed before running out the door. Yugi watched him go with shocked and confused eyes. Why did people kiss him then run? First Mana when they were five, a servant girl when he was nine, then Dalila, and now Atem. What was going on? Yugi groaned and trudged out of the room. His fingers made their way to his lips and he reflected on what just happened. _Atem kissed me…He kissed me then ran. Yet the anger I feel is not for him kissing me, but for running away... _Yugi sighed as he walked back to the courtyard. What kind of thoughts were these to be having about his best friend who also happens to be the prince? Yugi didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to find Atem and kiss him.

* * *

He found him sitting with the group and everyone fell silent when he walked up. "What's up," he asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Mahad said with a grin.

Yugi stared at them and smiled. "Idiots. You do realize who knows who best here right?" Everyone nodded. "So, then I should tell you…I hate surprise parties." He knew he hit the target when they tried not to flinch or show any emotion at the moment.

Atem looked at them. "Told you," he said which caused Yugi to laugh. The rest joined in after a few seconds of sulking. They stayed up late into the night talking before Mahad noticed Mana fell asleep in his lap.

"We should all take her example," he advised.

Yugi nodded. "But preferably with beds," he suggested. A few more laughs rang out in the night before all became silent. Isis went to her chambers, Mahad to his after taking Mana to bed. Seto escorted Kisara to her bed, and settled down himself. Atem bid Yugi a goodnight before the latter turned and headed for his bed that he shared with his mother.

To think that tomorrow he would be fourteen. A happy joyous day.

It would have been too, if the unimaginable didn't happen.

* * *

Yugi woke up to the waking sun and stretched. His mother lay sleeping beside and he decided he should wake her up for work. He kissed her cheek. "Wake up mother," he said. She didn't stir one bit. Yugi giggled. "Mother," he breathed in her ear. His hand came to a rest on her arm and he noticed she was cold. Come to think of it, her cheek was cold too. "Mother," Yugi asked, a little worried. He shook her but she didn't move. Tears started rolling. He laid his ear on her chest. Nothing.

* * *

Yugi let the tears fall as he raced through the corridors screaming at the top of his lungs. "ISIIIIIIIIIIIS! HELP! ISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Doors and walls melded together, faces became a blur.

"Yugi! What's wrong," Isis asked as the tri-coloured boy raced into her room.

"My mother- She's- Something's wrong. Help Isis, please," Yugi panted, tears on the verge of breaking his voice.

* * *

Isis sat back up after checking over Tsarina. She looked at Yugi, trying to ignore the onlookers outside. "I'm sorry Yugi," she said, trying not to burst into tears. "She's dead."

Then Yugi collapsed.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 9

"Yugi…Yugi…YUGI!" Yugi opened his to see a faintly lit room. He glanced out the window and saw the sky was giving way to a warm night.

"Mf." Yugi sat up, holding aching head.

"Hey…How're you feeling," a voice asked beside him. Yugi opened his eyes again and stared at the person. Atem.

"I don't know. What happened? Where am…Am I in your room?" Yugi looked about the room. Indeed he was.

Atem looked at him with solemn eyes. He was about to answer when Isis walked into room. "Yugi," she whispered in a broken voice. Noticing the sorrow in her voice, Yugi frowned. Then it all hit him. His mother was dead. Yugi looked into her dark eyes and closed off. Atem quickly hopped on the bed and held his "twin" close.

"She's really gone isn't she," Yugi asked, his voice devoid of emotions. Atem glanced worriedly at Isis as he rubbed Yugi's back and Yugi laid his head on Atem's shoulder. Isis remained silent. It wasn't as though she could actually say something.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Atem whispered.

Isis watched and decided it was now or never to give Yugi more bad news. "Yugi," she began. Amethyst peered up at her. She cleared her throat. "Umm….You remember how you and your mother were nobles?" A nod. "Well, the Queen issued you two to be nobles and the King went with it, but when the Queen died, you ceased to be nobles. Instead you both went back to the rank your mother was when she first arrived. A-a slave… I'm sorry."

Yugi nodded his head again. "I know we went back to being slaves when Queen Anippe died. Mother told me not to worry about it. That's why I never stopped playing with everyone. So eventually I forgot we weren't as important anymore."

Atem gasped. "No! Don't say that! You are still important!" Isis nodded in agreement.

Yugi smiled a little. "Thanks, but, I'm not anymore. Not in the eyes of the law anyway."

* * *

"You will be serving Master Abubakar," Master Bomani said. Yugi stared at the ground as his duties were assigned to him. He bowed when the slave master gave his order. Now to find Master Abubakar…

* * *

"BOY! Fetch me a bowl of fruit," Mistress Kanika ordered. Yugi bowed before finishing his chore and walked out the door to do her bidding. He sighed as he walked. He's only been at this job for two weeks and he was tired of the meaningless orders. But he was just a slave, he had to do it. Yugi walked past the courtyard and heard laughing. Mana's giggling, and Atem's laugh. _It's good they moved on with their lives instead of moped around waiting for me to come play,_ Yugi thought as he continued to the kitchens.

* * *

"Hellooo," he called as he entered the room. Strangely enough, no one was there. Yugi walked in and looked around. No one was there. Strange. Nothing important was going on today. No birthdays or announcement. Maybe there was one. He didn't know. Yugi shivered. What would happen if it was important? He really didn't want to know. He grabbed a bowl off the shelf and filled it with a variety of fruit, and raced out the door.

* * *

He could still hear laughing when he past the courtyard, so he decided to peek. Atem was sitting there telling Mana a story and she giggled at certain parts, and caused him to laugh too. Mahad sat there watching the two alone as Isis had to attend to patients in the village, and Seto was studying under Aknadin. Yugi sighed as he watched his two best friends. He missed them but this was his life now…At least they weren't sulking.

"Yugi!" Yugi jumped as the voice fiercely whispered his name. He whirled around to see Dalila staring at him. "What are you doing," she asked, still whispering. Yugi held up the bowl of fruit. Dalila rolled her eyes.

"Was there something going on today," Yugi asked her. She gave him a weird look and shook her head. "Strange…There was no one in the kitchen when I went in. I wonder where they went…" They stood in silence a few minutes.

Then Dalila shrugged. "We should get back to work lest our masters became extremely irritated and we get sold." Yugi's eyes widened and nodded.

"Bye, Dalila," he said as he walked away. She lifted a hand in farewell as she went her way. Yugi smiled as he walked past the courtyard, only to be grabbed and yanked into the sun covered area.

"Aaaagh," he yelled as his body was yanked and he fell to the ground. Thankfully, not much fruit fell out of the bowl. Yugi opened his amethyst eyes to see cold crimson staring at him. "H-hi Atem," he stuttered.

The fourteen-year-old Egyptian prince glared at the servant on the ground. "Why are you here," he asked in a low dark voice. Yugi gulped. "Instead of sitting with us and talking?" Yugi looked back into Atem's eyes. The prince's face had turned from dark and accusing to happy and smiling. Atem reached down and picked up his best friend. "Come on," he said as he dragged Yugi to where he was sitting.

"Atem. I have to get back to my masters," Yugi whined. Atem shrugged.

"They can't do much if you're with me." Yugi glanced at Atem worriedly.

"Oh, okay."

"YUGI!" Man jumped on the small boy.

"Aaahh! Mana! I can't breathe," Yugi gasped.

Mana let go. "Woops. Sorry Yugi," she said with a smile.

Yugi placed a hand on Mana shoulder. "It's fine…Where's the fruit?" Yugi looked around only to see Atem holding it. He punched him lightly.

"Ow," Atem said dramatically. Yugi and Mana rolled their eyes at each other.

"You could have told me you had the bowl," Yugi stated. He grabbed the bowl and held it close to his body.

"Hello Yugi," Mahad said quietly as he watched the trio.

Yugi bowed. "Master Mahad. Has Mana actually been going to her studies?"

A smile played at Mahad's lips. "Yes, she is…Surprisingly."

A moment went by before Mana frowned and yelled "HEY!" All three males laughed.

"By the way Yugi," Atem began after the laughter stopped and Mahad managed to calm Mana down, "Happy belated birthday." Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. _Oh yeah. My birthday was two weeks ago. On the day...On the day mother died. _

Atem knew what his friend was thinking when he went silent and a depressed look crept onto his face. The prince looked at Mana and she glanced worriedly at him. "Yugi?" The smaller boy looked up.

"Ah, sorry. I was just…thinking. Umm…Thanks…And a happy belated birthday to you Mana," Yugi whispered. Mana smiled and pulled him back into a hug. "Aah, Mana… I can't breathe!" Atem just laughed.

* * *

"So, Yugi…Why don't you ever visit us anymore," Atem asked as he walked down the corridors with his "twin".

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "I have masters to attend to and chores that have to be done so I never have the time to see you. I would if I could, but I get into trouble if my masters are displeased."

"What kind of trouble," Atem asked. "Do they hurt you?"

Yugi nodded. "But that is the treatment for all slaves," he said quickly to Atem's look of horror. "If we are disobedient or misbehave, we are punished. If something goes wrong, it's the slave's fault, not the master's. They're right, we're wrong. And they can punish us for any little thing…I shouldn't be telling you this, should I," Yugi asked as the expression on Atem's face didn't disappear.

One of Atem's hands beckoned him to continue and Yugi did so, keeping a skeptical eye on his friend. "Like last week, Mistress Kanika slapped when I didn't tell her which dress looked better on her. It was fine, it didn't hurt that much," Yugi hastily added when the look of horror turned to anger. "Truth be told, none of them flattered her. They were all gorgeous gowns, and as I told her, they all looked good on her, and she screeched that she needed to look amazing, astounding, mesmerizing. It was for the ball held for the royalty, court, and representatives of the surrounding kingdoms. When I didn't respond, because if I did I would have said none of them could make her look even remotely pretty, she slapped me. Better a slap for silence than worse for what I was thinking. And…Are you okay," he asked Atem, a little worried for the prince.

Atem nodded. Then he looked at Yugi. "Wait…Did I hear right? Did you say none of them could make her look even remotely pretty?" Yugi bit his lip and nodded. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Atem anythi-_ The sound of Atem's laughter broke Yugi's thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay," Yugi asked again after the third corridor they've walked through since Atem started laughing. The laughter slowly turned into giggles and the giggles turned into silent shakes, then they finally stopped and Atem took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, I just didn't think you'd ever say something like that about someone," Atem replied, struggling not to burst out laughing again. At this Yugi smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 10

"BOY! GET IN HERE!" Yugi sighed as he put down the sheets and walked into the next room. Mistress Kanika sat in front of her wardrobe, frowning. She looked up as he walked in.

"Is something wrong," Yugi asked as politely as he could. _Maybe she spotted yet another non-existent stain and will force me to wash them for the sixth time today…_

"My clothes don't look right." Yugi looked at her incredulously. What? No order to wash them again?

"B-beg pardon," Yugi stuttered.

Mistress Kanika rolled her eyes and spoke slowly. "My clothes," she pointed, "look wrong. They. Are. Faded. Why is that," she asked, staring at him as if trying to see into his soul.

Yugi took a deep breath before speaking. How to say this without sounding disrespectful… "It could have something to do with them getting washed about six times today." Yugi opened his eyes when no response of any kind was made. Mistress Kanika glared at him.

"And _who _washed them six times?"

Yugi resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. He knew where this was headed. "Me," he stated.

"And what on earth gave you the idea you needed to wash them that many times?" As if the idiot didn't truly know. Yugi closed his eyes before rolling them.

"You said to me many times today that you saw a _spot_ on the clothes so I was to wash them all again. So I did." Uhh, that didn't sound quite like he hoped.

"Are you saying this is my own fault," Mistress Kanika hissed. Yugi shook his head. _Not aloud I'm not_, he thought.

"Not meaning any disrespect, mistress, but it was you who ordered me to wash them I was only following orders. Though, you should be happy I didn't wash them the eleven times like you told me to. They really would've been faded." He said the last word hesitantly as he watched her face go from outrage of her own suspicions to dangerous anger.

"You neglected my order?" Mistress Kanika's face was of pure venom and glee. _Of course she skips the fact her clothes would have ended worse. And I suppose I'll be punished now, for thinking it shouldn't be done. Great…What'll it be this time?_ These thoughts ran through Yugi's head as he watched her go to the door and whisper something. Yugi sighed and left to the other room to finish his chore.

* * *

A few minutes later, Master Abubakar walked, face dark and eyes glowering. "What did you say to my wife slave," he growled when he saw Yugi.

Yugi stared at him with wide eyes, not quite wondering why he was back from training so early. _Ohh…She must have sent for him. But why? If she were to punish me, can't she do it herself? Unless…Oh no. Please Gods, no…_ Yugi cried out in shock when Master Abubakar grabbed the front of his tunic and lifted him into the air.

"Speak boy, or you'll regret your silence," he threatened. Yugi opened his eyes and quit struggling to get out of the choking grasp. He opened his mouth to speak when she spoke first.

"He ruined my clothes dear husband. And he dares accuse me of causing it! I wish to see him punished for his insolence," Mistress Kanika growled at her husband. Master Abubakar nodded at her and threw Yugi on the floor. Yugi gasped as he hit the floor hard. He slowly tried to get up but felt the sharp pain of what he expected to come on his back. The crack sounded and he felt it again.

"AAAAHHH!" Yugi fell back to the floor, and remained still till he stopped. The snap and crack of the whip lasted several minutes and the stinging pain he felt whenever the leather cut into his back made it seem longer. Yugi felt the blood drip and roll off his back and soon the tears followed and mixed into the red pool.

_Someone…Please help me…Mother…Atem…Help…Please…_

* * *

Atem strolled through the corridors after talking with his uncle about Yugi. Aknadin promised the young prince he would talk to Yugi's masters about the matter of giving him to the prince. Atem smiled. At least Yugi would be with him. Not yet but soon.

Hi smile faded when the soft sound of whimpers reached his ears. Atem started walking faster and when he turned the corner, the sight broke his heart.

"Yugi?" The amethyst-eyed boy looked up, tears streaming down his face. The torchlight cast shadows on him as he sat on the stone floor, hugging his knees. Atem walked up to him and knelt down. "Yugi, what's wrong," Atem asked.

Yugi looked into his eyes and the tears fell harder. "I knew better…I shouldn't have said anything…Why was I so stupid? I'm sorry…" Yugi closed his eyes and leaned against Atem. The prince placed a hand in Yugi's hair and slowly stroked it.

"What are you talking about," Atem asked. Silence. "Yugi?" Atem looked down at him and the firelight caught something shining on his friend's back. Atem went to grab it only to bring his hand back in disgust. It was wet and when the prince looked at his hand, it was red.

Blood.

Yugi was covered with blood…And right now, he wouldn't wake up.

Atem swallowed back the bile that worked its way up his throat and gently shook Yugi. "Yugi? Please Yugi, wake up and tell me you're okay." He knew Yugi wasn't okay but Atem wanted him to open his beautiful amethyst eyes just for him to know he was alive. Atem gently shook him again but stopped when the hand he placed on Yugi's back was covered anew with a gush of blood. _The wound is recent. I need to get him help _now.

* * *

"IIIIIIISSSIIIIIIIIIIIISS! MAHAAAAAAAD! SOMEONE! HEEEEELLLP!" Mahad and Isis broke out of their liplock when they heard the yell. They looked at each other, their dark eyes growing wide.

"Wasn't that Atem," Isis asked breathlessly. Mahad nodded and both adults rushed out from behind the curtains and ran to the source of the voice.

They found Atem laying on the floor, cradling Yugi, tears streaming down his face. Atem looked at them through a blurry vision and turned his focus back to the limp form in his arms. Mahad stared at him.

"My prince, what's wrong?" Mahad stepped closer and noticed a pool of dark liquid surrounding the "twins". He heard Isis gasp and felt her hide her face in his shoulder.

"He's- he's…I didn't know what…What happened? Will he be okay?" Atem's voice was full of worry, but Mahad knew he was in shock. His empty, breathless, shaky voice and vacant blurry gaze gave evidence to that.

Isis detached herself and knelt beside the prince and put two fingers to Yugi's neck. She looked up at Mahad. "His pulse is weak. We need to get him to a better environment so I can treat him properly." Mahad nodded and reached underneath Yugi's body.

"Atem," he whispered slowly, "I know this may be hard for you, but you have to get up. You can sit down again once we've moved him, alright?" Atem numbly nodded. They gently lifted Yugi up and Isis cried out when the blood started dripping from his back. She ripped off her headdress before the sight affected her anymore and pressed it against his wounds.

* * *

An hour later, Atem lay with his head on the bed, his hand grasping Yugi's. Isis had finished cleaning and dressing Yugi's wounds a while ago and left Atem to keep him company. Atem had watched him before resting his head. He was asleep in seconds.

When he woke he prayed for Yugi to wake up and get better.

* * *

A sixteen year-old Atem stood by the marker of his beloved. The small tablet looked worse for wear by all the sandstorms that blew over it and slowly wore the hieroglyphics down. A single tear rolled its crystallic path down the tanned cheek of the prince. Atem knelt down and caressed away the weeks dust from the headstone.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't get the chance to tell you I loved you. You died too soon." Atem sat there and the tears were followed by sobs. The wind blew gently across the city and a single heart-wrenching word broke through the prince's mourning.

"Yugi…"


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 11

Atem woke up with the breaking dawn. He opened his eyes and stared at the bed he's been lying beside all night. Yugi lay sleeping, oblivious to the distress his friend was feeling. Atem smiled a little when Yugi breathed in deep and his eyelids slowly fluttered open. _Thank the Gods, it was only a dream. I don't know what I would've done if he actually died._

"Atem?" The small voice interrupted his thoughts. Atem glanced up to meet the amethyst peering down at him.

"I'm here Yugi, don't worry. I'll keep you safe," the prince said while taking Yugi's hand. Then he kissed the palm. "How do you feel," he asked.

Yugi shrugged but winced with the movement. Atem gasped but remained still, knowing Yugi can deal with it on his own. "I've been better," Yugi said with a small, pained smile. Atem nodded.

"AAAAATEEEEEEEEMMM! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere! And where's Yugi?" Mana's voice reached the room several minutes before she did. "ATEM! YUGI! I found you- What happened to you," she asked Yugi whose upper body was encased in bandages. Yugi looked at Atem who looked at Yugi, and Mana watched them both.

"Nothing you need to worry about Mana," a female voice drifted in like the wind. Isis stepped from behind the curtains and nodded to the two boys and walked up to Mana. "You do realize Mahad wasn't joking about finding a new apprentice. You should keep your studies up, or else Mahad won't be very pleased with you." Mana raced out the door calling a quick goodbye to everyone before screaming "MAAAAAAHAAAAAAD! Don't quit on me now! I'm coming!"

All three individuals stared after her and glanced at each other. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Don't you think that was a bit cruel," Mahad said as he stepped into view. "I really wouldn't leave her. How can I when no one but her will be my apprentice?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "Maybe it would help if you didn't make people scared of you" she replied.

Mahad shrugged. "Perhaps."

Atem and Yugi exchanged looks. Atem cleared his throat. "So…Uh, Yugi…What happened?" This was the question Atem wanted to ask ever since he found him.

Yugi's eyes cast themselves to the otherside of the bed. "What do you mean," he asked even though he knew fully well what Atem meant.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand. "Tell me what happened. Please."

Yugi looked down at their entwined hands and sighed. "Do remember what I told you about masters and slaves?" Atem nodded. "Whatever happened was my fault. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I was disrespectful towards my masters. I'm just a slave. The prince shouldn't worry about me." Yugi looked at his friend's face. "Promise me you won't do anything, Atem, please."

Atem turned his gaze to the floor and growled. "Fine…But Yugi, you need to start thinking of yourself too. And I never want to hear the words "I'm just a slave" coming from your mouth again. You are much more than that. To me and the rest of your friends. We care about you. Please, Yugi…We can't help you if you don't let us." Atem kissed Yugi's palm again. "I don't want anything like this to happen again. I think I had a heart attack when I found out you were bleeding." Yugi stared at him. A tear found its way past Atem's defenses and fell onto their hands. Atem looked back into the amethyst gaze that was full of sympathy and worry for him. "Promise me that you'll come to us if you need help."

Yugi nodded. "I will…I promise," he whispered, looking at everyone in the room. Silence over took the room. Then….

"ISIIIIIIIS! I CAN'T FIND MAHAD! HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME YET, DID HE?" Mana's voice carried itself into the room, followed by Seto's voice telling her to be quiet. Isis and Mahad look at each other and bow to Atem and Yugi and leave.

Atem turned back to Yugi. And then he laid his head down on Yugi's lap and cried. "I had a dream last night that didn't help the situation. If I seem overprotective, I'm sorry. But I don't want it to come true…I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me, Yugi…"

Yugi placed a hand on Atem's head and slowly stroked his hair. "I won't Atem," he promised. "I won't leave you."

* * *

"Mana! You are disturbing the palace! Can you be quiet? Go find Mahad and do it silently! And have you seen Kisara or my cousin? I've been looking for them all morning!"

Mana stared incredulously at Seto's sudden change of mood. She shook her head. "Nope. I haven't seen Kisara at all, but Atem is in his room, with Isis, keeping Yugi company… What?"

Seto frowned at her. "What happened to Yugi," he asked. Mana rolled her eyes. As long as she wasn't the only one left out.

"Yugi got hurt last night. He's covered in bandages. But they didn't tell me what happened. Only it was not for me to worry about- Hey! Where're you going," she yelled as Seto raced down the corridors.

He said a quick hello when he passed Isis and Mahad, but he didn't stop. _Atem, don't do anything stupid. And…Kisara…Where are you?_

Mahad and Isis stared down the hall where Seto had just disappeared. They looked at each other. "What was that about," Mahad asked.

Isis shrugged. "Maybe he thinks Kisara is there, I don't know."

Mahad glanced back down the corridor. "Oh," was all he said.

"MAHAAAD! I FOUND YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEE," Mana screamed as she threw herself to Mahad's feet and grabbed hold.

"Ah! Mana! Let go! I'm not going to ditch you as my student," Mahad said, shaking his leg loose from her grasp. Isis smiled and left.

Mana looked up. "Really," she asked, tears ready to fall. Mahad smiled.

"Really," he replied.

Mana jumped and hugged him. "YAY! I promise, I'll be a better student!"

Mahad wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Good." He looked around.

"Hey, where'd Isis go?"

* * *

Isis walked through the doorway of the kitchen. The maids there greeted her. One of them walked up to her, wiping her hands on a towel. "Lady Isis. What can I do for you," she asked.

Isis smiled. "I was wondering if any one did up the basket that I asked for," she said politely. The woman nodded and called another to bring it. She handed it to Isis, who thanked her and left.

* * *

Seto raced through the corridors and stopped outside Atem's rooms. "Prince! Where have you been," he asked as he stepped into the room.

Yugi looked at him and put a finger to his mouth. "Atem's sleeping," he whispered as Seto walked over to the bed.

Seto looked Yugi up and down. "Mana wasn't kidding when she said you were covered in bandages. What happened?"

Yugi looked down at Atem. "Nothing more than a slave getting punishment," he replied.

Seto sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. "But what happened? You never ask for help or need help, especially Isis's, so what changed?" Seto stared down at the amethyst gaze. "Yugi, what did they do this time?"

Yugi sighed. "They whipped me." Seto gasped at this. _Why would they do that? Yugi…_

"MAHAAAD! I FOUND YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEE!" Seto and Yugi stared at the door, then at each other, and then back to the door.

"Well, at least we know someone found who they were looking for," Yugi said.

"Rest in peace Mahad," Seto whispered.

"Ah! Mana! Let go!" Seto and Yugi looked at each other again.

"How much do you wanna bet that she's going to kill him someday by just being herself," Seto asked.

"Seto! That's cruel! And I will have no part in it," Yugi declared.

"I bet my ruby ring you're wrong," a muffled voice challenged.

"Atem," Yugi cried.

Seto smiled. "You're on prince," he replied.

"Seto!"

"Seto…What are you still doing here? I thought you wanted to find Kisara," Isis said as she walked into the room, basket dangling from her arm.

All three individuals on the bed stared at her. Or, more likely, they stared at the basket.

"What's the basket for," Yugi asked. Isis smiled.

"Well, you should be able to walk just fine, so I thought we'd have a picnic, but first Mahad needs to pry Mana off him and Seto needs to find Kisara-" Seto was out the door like his life depended on his finding his Blue Eyes White Dragon beholder. Isis quietly laughed and turned back to Yugi. "How do you feel," she asked.

"Better than yesterday…I haven't been asleep for a couple days have I? It _was_ last night you treated me right?" Isis nodded. Yugi let out a breath of relief. "Good. But-"

"In my opinion, you are not yet fit to go back to work. Especially back to those people," Isis said before Yugi could speak on that subject. Beside him, Atem nodded.

Yugi sighed. Then he smiled. "Okay…Thank you…"

* * *

The basket was pretty light by the time Isis actually set it down on ground. "Is there even anything left for dinner," she angrily asked Seto, Atem, Mahad, and Mana. Said people looked at the ground in shame while she glared at them. Yugi suppressed his giggles at the scene. Atem glanced at him and saw him crying.

"Yugi? Is something wrong," he asked. Yugi shook his head, not verbally answering because he knew anything he tried to say would turn into giggles. After Atem spoke, everyone turned to Yugi. He forced himself not to look at them, but the giggles were forcing their way out.

"!" Everyone jumped back when they heard this come from Yugi.

"Is he possessed or something," Seto asked Mahad, holding a slightly scared and worried Kisara.

"I hope not," Mahad replied. All the while Yugi kept laughing, and soon was clutching his sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA-Ow-AHAHAHAHAH!" Now he felt worse than yesterday. His back was 'splitting' and he was in agony but he couldn't stop laughing. Then he felt a pair of hands grab his face and gently pulled. Yugi opened his eyes to see Atem, slowly closing the gap between them. And their lips met. Yugi's fit of laughter slowly quieted down and disappeared. Once they had disappeared, Atem pulled away and stood there holding Yugi who was trying to get his breathing back to normal. Atem smiled at him.

"Better," he asked. Yugi nodded. "Good…Now, let's eat!"

"No no, none for you just yet. Seeing as how Yugi, Kisara and I didn't help with the disappearing act of our lunch, we shall eat while you watch, and if there are any leftovers, you can have them." Isis smiled as the guilty party dropped their jaws. Again, Yugi suppressed a laugh.

* * *

"Hey Yugi," Atem started as the prince walked down the corridors with his look-alike. "Umm, about what happened today…"

Yugi looked at him. "Yeah, what about it?" Atem looked at him with scared eyes. Yugi sighed. "If you want me to pretend the kiss never happened, just say so. Though I'd rather not," he mumbled.

"Uhhahaha, not what I was going to say…Um, Yugi, I-uh…" _Damn I can't say it! And you're supposed to be the prince of Egypt! Wonderful job Atem! You'll never know if you don't say something! So tell him!_ Atem sighed. "Um, Yugi…"

"There you are Atem! I have news about your request! The slave Yugi is now yours. Oh hello Yugi," Master Aknadin greeted. Two pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Really," the "twins" asked. Aknadin raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes…Did I interrupt something," he asked. Both individuals shook their heads and Aknadin stared at them for a while, and then walked away, leaving a scroll behind.

Yugi looked at Atem. "You want me as your slave?" Atem looked at him and nodded. SMACK! Atem stared at his friend from the floor, while he held his cheek. _Did Yugi just slap me?_ "Why didn't you do that earlier," Yugi growled as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Atem answered as he got up. He looked at the scroll. "Sorry," he mumbled. Yugi looked at his sad face and threw his arms around him.

"Thank you," he whispered. Atem hugged him back.

"I love you Yugi…"

"I love you too Atem…"


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 12

Yugi woke up to the sun shining in his face and the gentle breathing of someone beside him. He opened his amethyst eyes and peered at the face he was currently next to. Atem. Yugi smiled as the moments of last night ran through his mind. He knew Atem loved him as a friend, and possibly _liked _him, but he didn't think he _loved_ him. Hoped, but not expected. It was welcome, after Aknadin told them Yugi was now Atem's slave. Never would Yugi have to listen to those masters again. Yugi smiled as he looked at Atem's face. The morning sun shone on Atem's skin and put a healthy glow on his tanned skin. His tri-coloured hair was sprawled on his pillow and a few strands lazily lay across Atem's nose and tickled it every time he breathed, causing him to crinkle his nose. Yugi laughed quietly, and immediately stopped, lest he woke Atem up.

Atem stirred at the sound but didn't wake. Instead, he pulled Yugi closer and pressed his face into his chest. Yugi laughed again and looked outside. He gasped as his brain finally told him what time it was.

"Atem… You have to let me go. I have to work," Yugi pleaded quietly. Atem showed no sign of hearing him. "Atem!"

Atem mumbled something incoherent and then said "No…" before mumbling nonsense again and falling back asleep. Yugi rolled his eyes. Atem, at times, could be a little irritating.

"Atem, wake up," Yugi tried again. Silence was the main response of the prince. "Atem. Wake up and let me go before I get in trouble." More silence, followed by a snore. Yugi stifled a laugh. "Atem…Let me go before I hurt you. Please," Yugi added.

"Lemme sleep," Atem mumbled before his snores ensued once again. Yugi rolled his eyes and tried pushing Atem. The prince didn't react at all and Yugi glanced outside again. The other servants would be awake soon and be bustling about everywhere, especially in here. Yugi bit his lip. He shook Atem harder, blew in his ear, hit his head, and tried to shove himself out of his arms, but to no avail. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice," Yugi groaned. He promised he wouldn't do this unless it was an absolute emergency. Well, one _could_ say this is an emergency, a life-or-death situation. So Yugi took in a deep breath and did the one thing he thought he wouldn't have to do so soon.

"ISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! ATEM'S TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF INJURED, HELPLESS MEEEE!"

Almost immediately, Isis ran in with Mahad right behind her, eyes wide and worried. She calmed down once she saw Yugi, apologetic smile on his face, in bed with Atem nearly crushing him in his arms. She shook her head and looked at Mahad's slightly amused expression. She walked up to him and pried Atem's arms off the pale boy.

"What did I tell you about using that line," Isis asked as she stared down into big amethyst orbs. Yugi looked down at Atem, who, by some miracle, was not woken by the noise.

"Not to use it unless it was an emergency," Yugi mumbled. Isis smiled at him gently when he met her gaze.

"So, Atem nearly crushing you in a hug while sleeping beside you was a situation you wished to get out of and was deemed an 'emergency', was it?" Behind them, Isis could hear Mahad cough to cover up his laugh.

Yugi looked at her with his big adorable eyes. "But I have to work, and if I don't, I could be sold because of it, and not even Atem could do something about it. Master Bomani has some books in the library about the slave trade and all the rules tied to it. I have to work if I want to stay, but I can't do that if Atem refuses to let. Go. Of. Me." Isis looked at Mahad worriedly as Yugi took a breath. It seemed as though he was going to continue.

"Yugi, it's fine. Don't you dare go on on all that talk," she said as he opened his mouth. He shut immediately. Isis continued. "You aren't going anywhere because Atem wouldn't let it happen, you know that. None of us would, so- Yugi. Breathe," Isis commanded when she realized Yugi was holding his breath to prevent himself from hyperventilating. Yugi let out his breath and glanced at Atem, who was _still_ not awake. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"ATEM, WAKE UP," Yugi practically screamed in his ear. Atem jumped up and looked around the room frantically. Then he stopped and glared at Yugi who gave him a cute little smile. He rubbed his ear.

"Trying to blow out my eardrum," he asked. Yugi smiled sheepishly and exchanged a glance with Isis. That one told him she was thinking the same thing. _Why didn't that work earlier?_ Atem laughed and pulled him closer. He kissed the smaller boy's lips and made his way down to his neck. There he kissed and licked and bit until Yugi gasped. Atem looked up into Yugi's amethyst eyes. Then he finally noticed they were not alone.

Isis giggled. "Good morning prince," she greeted.

"Isis, Mahad, Mana, good morning," Atem replied, a nervous smile on his lips.

Yugi looked at him. "Mana," he asked before turning around. Sure enough, there she was, staring at the "twins" after walking in when Atem was kissing Yugi.

"Why are you two still in bed? Do you have any idea what time it is? Atem, we were supposed to meet your father over an hour ago," Mana nearly shrieked. Atem paled.

"Damn. Oh Ra, I'm screwed. Father had something really important to tell us today. Ra, I hope he doesn't kill me," Atem spoke as he jumped out of bed and raced out the door with Mana right behind him. Yugi looked at Isis and Mahad.

"Umm," he began. "Thanks. I can get to work now. You can go and do whatever. Uhh," he paused at the raised eyebrows on their faces. "What?"

Isis looked at Mahad who smirked. "Yugi…Never mind. We'll finish talking later about this, okay? And you have to make this up to us somehow so…We'll discuss that too. Bye," she called and disappeared. Yugi looked at Mahad who looked at him. Mahad smiled and followed his girlfriend.

Yugi sighed and got up. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"ATEM! Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages." To say King Aknamkanon was irritated would be a minor understatement.

"I'm sorry Father, I was detained," Atem apologized. As soon as his words were out of his mouth, Atem knew his father would question it.

"Detained? Detained how?" And there they were. The foreseen, dreaded words. Oh Atem, how are you to explain this?

"His slave, Yugi, was being checked over by Isis in case his wounds hadn't healed yet. Atem was concerned and stayed until she finished." Atem looked at the small sorcerer. _Thank you Mana._

"Really," the Pharaoh asked. "Hmm. No matter, let's be off." He rose out of his chair and walked out of the throne room. Mana and Atem watched, confused. Aknamkanon stuck his head back in and asked, "Are you coming?" The children smiled and raced after him.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he stood up from washing the floor. It was done. Everything was done. And it was only midday. He smiled as he looked out the window. A cough interrupted his break. He turned around to see Dalila, holding Atem's clothes.

"Work doesn't require you to stop and think, unless you don't remember if you did something," she said with a smile as she walked forward. Yugi smiled back and took the clothes with a quiet thank you and put them away.

"Thank you Dalila, but actually I finished my chores."

Dalila looked at Yugi in confusion. "Really?" Yugi looked back at her and nodded.

"Yep, so…I'm gonna go find Master Shimon and see if I can resume my studies. Atem told me to do that someday." Yugi looked back outside. _I wonder where they are._

* * *

In fact, Atem and Mana were sitting atop their steeds, watching the view with Aknamkanon. It was beautiful. Atem doesn't remember ever being on this hill. The whole view was filled with the glorious golden sand, the pyramids towering on the horizon. The giant pillars filled with the stone tablets of spirit monsters stood erect in the west, the small village splayed around them. The midday sun cast a holy glow on everything and made the visit that much more awe-inspiring. Atem looked at his father and asked, "Why exactly are we here, Father?"

Aknamkanon gazed at the view a while longer before answering. "Well, my son, take a good long look. There will never be a better opportunity to see this wondrous land in the spectacular beauty it is in now." The Pharaoh turned around in his saddle and looked at his son and his friend. "One day this will all be yours. Yours to rule alongside your Queen," he looked at Mana, "and when that day comes, you will appreciate this opportunity." He drew his gaze back to the horizon. "It took me years to find the day to bring you here. Remember it well, for your children."

Atem and Mana glanced at each other with equably questioning expressions. Atem looked back at his father. _Was there was a reason behind this odd visit? What does Father speak such words? Hmm…I'm sure I'll find out someday soon._

* * *

Yugi whistled as he wandered down the corridors. Hopefully Master Shimon was available. As he passed a hallway, he heard some quiet giggling and peeked around the corner.

"Don't you think you should be doing that in a room?" Seto and Kisara broke apart at the sound of the familiar voice. Kisara's pale face tinged pink as she hid it in Seto's chest while he turned his blue gaze to the small boy smiling at them. Yugi shrugged while still smiling. "It's just a thought, but something tells me your father might not appreciate seeing you using the palace walls for that purpose."

Seto let out a choke-cough when those words came out of Yugi's mouth. He looked at Kisara whose face was a deep shade of red. "What are you doing here Yugi," Seto asked. _Doesn't he have something to do? I mean, he is cousin's slave after all._

Yugi smiled. "I'm just on my way to see Master Shimon about resuming my classes when I heard Kisara giggle. I thought I'd take a look, like I usually do even though I shouldn't, and decided to remind you activities like that are best left in the bedroom or someplace better concealed. See ya!" Yugi skipped away smiling, humming the soft tune his mother taught him.

Seto looked at Kisara and she nodded while crossing her heart. "We'll never tell him he was wrong," she said. "No one will ever know 'twas you who giggled." Seto growled and Kisara let out a minor shriek as he tackled her to the ground. "Oh, Seto," she giggled.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 13 

Atem glanced at Mana as the trio made their way back to the palace. His father hadn't said a word since his little speech. Mana exchanged worried looks with him and shook her head. No, now was not the best time to ask what this was about. Usually if the king had a reason he speaks it, and not in riddles like that. But whatever the reason, it worried Atem.

The city came into view and Atem breathed. He slowed his horse and stopped. Mana stopped as well and looked at him. Atem shook his head and motioned for her to continue. Mana obeyed, but a little reluctantly. Atem didn't care. Right now he needed to think alone.

He had feelings for Yugi, and he knew Yugi felt something for him, but what he was going to do about that he had no idea. He kissed him and ran, and then Yugi was told he was now Atem's slave. Then they confessed their love for each other. Atem groaned. A lot has happened in the past few years to the fifteen-year-olds, and now all of it was jumbling and swirling around in his head. Atem sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He decided he'll confront Yugi when he gets back. So with the possibility of an awkward conversation happening in the very near future, Atem urged his horse forward and made his descent into town.

* * *

Yugi slumped down into his favourite chair in the entire library. He was bored and Atem and Mana were no where in sight. Master Shimon agreed to teach Yugi again, seems the old man missed his bright disciple. Yugi looked out the window and sighed. He finished his lessons an hour ago and now he didn't know what to do. He closed and relaxed into the chair. _Atem where are you?_

"Ahem." Yugi opened his eyes and saw Mistress Akila, hand-in-hand with her daughter Eshe. Akila smiled. "Excuse me. You're Yugi right? Tsarina's child?" Yugi slowly nodded. Akila smiled in relief. She held out a clump of clay. "Do you mind? Eshe wanted a doll but you and your mother were the only people I knew ever capable of making them look like people."

Yugi smiled and took the clay. He went out to the courtyard and sat down. Akila and Eshe followed. "So Eshe," Yugi decided to make conversation while he worked. "How old are you?" Eshe giggled and hid her face behind her mother and peeked around her. Then she held up three fingers. Yugi smiled. "Wow, you're a big girl aren't you," he said sweetly. Akila smiled own at her daughter. Yugi looked at them and briefly remembered his relationship with his own mother. He looked down at the clay form in his hands. Then he got a brilliant idea.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Yugi handed over two female dolls to little Eshe, with a word gratitude from Akila. Eshe giggled and immediately ran off to play with them. Akila rolled her eyes at her daughter and smiled. She frowned though as she turned to Yugi.

"Those two figures looked familiar. Who are they meant to represent," she asked. Yugi smiled tenderly up at her.

"Well, they were two best friends, and if Eshe is anything like my friends and I when we were younger, than I have no doubt she'll keep them together, perhaps even as best friends," he whispered.

Akila nodded. "But that doesn't answer my question," she responded. Yugi looked back at where Eshe disappeared and began walking away.

"The Queen and my mother," he replied, so quietly Akila almost didn't hear him, and Yugi, too, disappeared. Akila watched the spot where he went to and sighed. Then she smiled and scurried after her daughter. At least people remembered.

* * *

Atem looked up when someone entered his room. He smiled when he saw it was Yugi. "Yugi, where were you," he asked light-heartedly. Yugi smiled.

"I went to see Master Shimon and my classes are being continued," Yugi answered. "Then Mistress Akila asked me to make some dolls for Eshe. How was your day?"

Atem rolled his eyes and sighed. He slumped down onto his bed. "My father took Mana and I on a little trip. It was weird. But I don't want to talk about that now. Umm… Yugi? I, uh, want to know something." Atem didn't know exactly how to begin. But it made him feel better when Yugi sat on the bed next to him and took his hand in his and kissed it.

"What do you wish to know, milord," Yugi asked. Atem looked at him and breathed. It was no wonder he fell for this boy. Any who laid eyes on him probably wanted him, but to know him was a pleasure only few knew, and Atem knew it.

"Do you- Do you love me?" There he said it, now he had to wait for Yugi's response. He felt a light squeeze to his hand he looked up and into amethyst. His breath hitched as he recognized what lay in those depths. Love.

"Of course I do. Do you doubt that," Yugi asked with a little laugh. Atem was about to protest that he didn't, but he then realized Yugi knew and that the question was rhetorical.

"Good," Atem stated. "I love you too. Don't ever doubt that okay?" Atem stared into Yugi's eyes and Yugi's hand came up to Atem's face and cupped it. He lightly kissed the prince's lips and looked at him.

"I won't," he whispered. Atem smiled.

"Thank you," he breathed before kissing Yugi. Their eyes closed and Yugi's arms wrapped around Atem's neck, pulling himself onto the Egyptian's lap. Atem slid his hand from Yugi's waist to his back and pulled him closer, then tangled his fingers in his lover's hair. They breathed between the small breaks between kisses. After a few minutes Atem ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi complied. He opened his mouth and Atem slid his tongue in, taking in the taste of Yugi's mouth, and memorizing every bump and curve. He playfully battled with Yugi's own tongue and allowed his double to give him the same treatment.

They parted for breath after and attacked each other's mouths again. It was nearly time for dinner when they stopped, Yugi having to end it because Atem didn't want to. It was good that they stopped, because it was at that moment Isis peeked in. Not that they were fooling anyone. Well, maybe Mana, but she was catching on…

Isis smiled at them. "The king is asking for us to join him for dinner. And that includes you as well Yugi," she said before he could say anything. She smiled again and they joined her, talking until they reached the royal dining room, saved for important and special occasions.

* * *

Aknamkanon glanced up when the trio walked in. He smiled and the rest of those present looked up. Atem and Yugi exchanged glances. What was going on? Mana, Kisara, Seto, Mahad were sitting at the end of the table along with Dalila. Isis took a seat beside Mahad and he gave her quick peck on the cheek. Atem looked at Yugi once again and took a seat on the right of his father. Yugi followed him, and took note of who was there. Many nobles from around the palace, Mistresses Akila and Eshe (Akila's husband died a few months after Eshe was born due to an illness), Master Bomani, the representatives from four of the surrounding kingdoms and of adjacent Noble households, the king's personal guard, Master Shimon and others of the Holy Court.

Yugi sat down in the empty chair between Atem and Mana. He glanced at Mana who shook her head. No, she didn't know what was going on either. Pharaoh Aknamkanon stood up after Yugi seated himself.

"Welcome all of you. Many of you are probably wondering why you're here," he looked at the trio beside him, "and some of you already know," his gaze turned to Isis, "but we are here to celebrate my son's sixteenth birthday, among other things that can wait."

Atem's eyes grew wide and he looked Yugi and Mana, who looked just as shocked. The trio looked across the table to their friends. Yep, they didn't realize Atem's birthday snuck up on them so fast. Yugi took Atem's hand and squeezed and mouthed "Happy Birthday". Atem smiled. The applause that sounded barely reached the prince's ears. How could he forget that his birthday was today? Why didn't father say anything today? Then again, how did everyone else forget?

"Atem?" Atem started at the voice. Yugi was looking at him worriedly. Atem smiled.

"I'm fine Yugi, just a little flabbergasted," he replied under his breath. Yugi smiled and nodded. He squeezed Atem's hand again and let go. Atem almost protested but he wasn't sure how well that would go over with his father. The idea of his son, the heir to the throne, in a relationship with a servant, and one who was of the same sex.

The dinner was lively and cheerful, and went quickly, but when Atem was to go to bed, the Pharaoh summoned him to the throne room. Atem obeyed, but he dragged Yugi with him. Yugi mouthed "Help Me" to the rest of the group as Atem towed him along.

"Atem, do you remember these men," Aknamkanon asked of his son. Atem looked at the representatives and nodded, indicating that yes, he did recognize them. "Good. They are here because of the fact you turned sixteen." Atem looked at his father curiously and glanced at Yugi to see if he understood what Aknamkanon meant. Judging by his facial expression, Yugi knew what he meant quite well. But Atem didn't.

"What do you mean Father," Atem asked. The Pharaoh smiled.

"They are here to discuss future brides." Atem gasped and Yugi kept in the sound of shock that accompanied the pain of his heart.

"Future _brides_, Father?" Atem didn't know why they had to talk about this now. Next time he'll let Yugi go. He regretted bringing him here. Atem glanced at him and winced. Yugi closed off again which meant he was in turmoil and pain on the inside but didn't want help from anyone.

"Yes, might as well go through it now, don't you think," Aknamkanon asked while keeping an eye on how many times his son looked at his servant. There was something going on, and now he was more certain of it as he watched Yugi's expression change to nothing. The subject bothered the boy, his son as well, but it needed to be done. He wasn't going to live forever.

Atem looked his father straight in the eyes and spoke seriously. "Father, can we do this tomorrow or some other time please?" Atem then turned to the delegates. "I'll tell you now, do not pick your choices based on appearance alone. Character, how they treat their people, what they would do to protect even the lowliest peasant. These are qualities I would prefer in a wife. Now I bid you goodnight." Once Atem finished what he was saying, he left without looking back.

"Well," one man said. "That went well." Aknamkanon sighed and ran a hand over his face. What was wrong with that boy?

"He missed a few qualities." Aknamkanon searched the room for the speaker and he found Yugi standing where Atem left him, still as loud and emotional as a stone pillar.

"Yugi, what are you still doing here," Pharaoh asked him. Yugi looked up.

"To be honest Highness, I have no idea why I was brought here in the first place." Yugi turned his gaze back down to the floor. "But when you search for a wife who will become queen of this land, there are more qualities that will narrow down the candidates. If I may," Yugi asked of Aknamkanon. The Pharaoh nodded. Yugi took a breath.

"Besides wanting a person who loves the people, Atem prefers someone who knows the people, someone who will sacrifice themselves for them without a second thought. They need to be kind, charitable, acting, loving, strong, faithful, and helpful. What shouldn't be there is greed, too firm rich tastes in case of bad times, not a complainer. If Atem's wife has a problem she should talk to him about it, not bottle it up until it nearly kills her, nor should she whine to him about it. She can't be disgusted or refuse immediately without cause when a beggar comes up to her asking for a few coins to pay for food. She-" Yugi looked up at his king who held up his hand to stop him.

Aknamkanon looked at Yugi sternly. "Is this where his allowance goes to so quickly?" Yugi nodded. Aknamkanon shrugged. "Hm. Continue."

Yugi suppressed a smile. "Atem can't have a wife who can't run or ride a horse, or continue on during hard times, like in the event of his death. Someone is still needed to run the kingdom should that happen. He needs someone who can think on their own but still able to follow orders. And lastly and most importantly, Atem needs someone to talk to and to love him and treat like a human being instead of a king, because Atem is, after all, a human who is as fragile as anyone."

"Anyone but you," Aknamkanon muttered. Yugi glanced at him and frowned slightly. If he wasn't watching, Aknamkanon may have missed it. _Wow. Tsarina wasn't kidding when she said her kid has good ears._ The king stopped thinking of Yugi's mother. When he thought of Tsarina, he ended up thinking of Anippe.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I think that's enough for today, don't you agree," he asked the delegates. They all nodded and bowed before retreating. The only people left were him, Yugi and the guards.

"Yugi, walk with me," Aknamkanon said. Yugi bowed and followed.

"You heard me didn't you," he asked when they were in the hallway. Yugi nodded. "Do understand why I said what I did?" Another nod. "Do you also realize that has to change?" A small, slow nod followed. "Really?" Nod. "Good. Now, tell me, if you please, what is going on between you and my son?"

Yugi froze as he was asked this question. Aknamkanon glanced back at him and asked, "Well?"

Yugi bit his lip and decided nothing could make his day worse. "I don't know exactly. The day he officially had me as his slave he told me he loved me. I don't know what to think anymore, but I do know the thought of Atem being someone else hurts me beyond anything, and yet it hurts more when I realize that it must come to pass."

Yugi looked at Atem's father. Many considered him to be scary when looking up at him, but Yugi only saw him as really tall.

"And I do know that I'll love Atem for the rest of my life, and if I have to help him marry someone else, then I will. I've always put their happiness before mine, you know this to be true according to the conversation you and my mother had the day of Grandmother's funeral, and you know I'll do whatever I can to make sure they stay happy."

Yugi took a deep breath and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and then at his king.

"It's alright Yugi," Aknamkanon whispered. "I just wanted to know." Yugi nodded but continued.

"But since you know this you also know that for me to be as fragile as normal people is not an option I often have. Yes it has caused me problems before, but I can't talk to anyone about my problems as much as I want to because it could hurt them and I don't them to hurt, nor leave me for it which would result in me getting hurt. I apologize if I spoke too bluntly or harshly or out of line at all, Sire," Yugi said with a bow and turned around.

"You're safe with your words as well, young one. You are amazing for what you've become at such a young age," Aknamkanon whispered at the boy's retreating back. The fact that Yugi faltered in his steps was the only clue Aknamkanon had to tell him Yugi heard every word.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 14

Atem paced around his room while he waited for Yugi. _How could I leave him there? Why did I take him there in the first place? Because you're _obviously_ a genius, Atem! Great. I'm being sarcastic with myself. You're going crazy Atem! CRAAZY! Shut up! Stop thinking like that! Yugi's not here! Think about that! He should be here; he usually follows you… Maybe that's a problem. He doesn't want to follow anymore. He's a person too, so treat him like one instead of your slave and toy and don't argue; we both know that's exactly what you are doing. But still, what could he be doing? _

Atem gripped his hair. _That's it. I'm going to find him._

The door to Atem's room opened and Yugi stepped in. He looked at Atem surprised.

"You're not sleeping yet," he asked with a raised eyebrow. Atem shook his and let out a shaky breath. Yugi walked up to him with a small smile and took him hand. He kissed the palm while watching Atem. "What's wrong," he asked.

Atem shrugged. "I was worried about you when you weren't here. Where'd you go?"

Yugi waved a hand. "Your father wanted a chat. But that's not all," Yugi stated looking deep into crimson.

"Sorry," Atem said. At Yugi's questioning expression Atem continued. "I'm sorry I took you there. I'm sorry they had to discuss that subject now. I'm sorry that-"

Yugi placed a finger on Atem's lips. "Sorry that we have to end so quickly," he asked as if he asked if Atem found spiders disgusting.

Atem's eyes widened and he shook his head, stepping back. "No never. I never want to have to give you up. I nearly lost you so many times, to let you go when I know we could be…something wonderful, it breaks my heart to think my father wants me to consider a bride now. I can't, I won't give you up," Atem finished as he gathered Yugi in for a hug. Yugi hugged him back and tried not to cry. This was not the way it was meant to be.

Atem kissed him and held him for a few more minutes. Yugi smiled into his "twin's" chest. Then he looked up. "So what does milord wish for his birthday?"

Atem was taken aback. He almost forgot _again_ that today was his birthday, but hearing those words come out of Yugi's mouth made his face split into a grin.

"I think I can think of something," Atem replied. Yugi rolled his eyes and met Atem's lips once again.

* * *

The morning seeped through the window and woke up the two individuals in the bed. Yugi looked down at Atem. "Wake up, milord," he whispered in Atem's ear.

"Mh. Can I sleep a little longer," Atem asked in a muffled voice and pulled Yugi closer. Yugi giggled and left the bed, ignoring Atem's sound of protest. The prince glared at Yugi. "It's colder now. Please come back." Yugi rolled his eyes and threw a robe to Atem.

"I can't. I have work to do and you have duties to attend to. So get up before Mana or your father walks in and drags you out of bed." Atem growled.

"Fine, but I want to _see _you later, understood?" Yugi giggled but nodded and Atem left. Once he was gone, the smile on Yugi's face disappeared. Was any of it real?

* * *

"Father, I'm here," Atem called as he stuck his head into the throne room. Aknamkanon motioned him inside and Atem took his place on his father's right. Mana sat beside him.

"Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday afternoon, my son," Aknamkanon. Atem nodded. "Well, last night's discussion was a continuation of that. The sooner we get through this, the sooner you can breathe. Now, I am told the delegates have chosen who would be the better candidates, and Mana has always been a chosen one." Atem and Mana gasped and looked at each other. Then they started laughing.

Atem took a breath and then his father's words registered in his mind. He looked at his father, frowning. "What do you mean they chose their candidates? I don't think I gave them enough information for them to decide already."

Aknamkanon smiled. "No you didn't, but someone else did," he replied. Atem looked at him curiously.

"My Pharaoh," a small familiar voice called from the end of the room. "You wished to see me today?" Atem turned around as Mana gasped. Yugi stood in the entry of the throne room.

"Yes, Yugi. Come here," Aknamkanon told the boy. Yugi bowed and walked forward. When the king motioned him to take a seat beside him, Yugi hesitated in his steps and looked at Atem who was still bewildered that Yugi was here.

Before he could stop himself Atem blurted out, "What are you doing here Yugi?" He regretted his words immediately, not for the fact everyone was staring at him, but because the amethyst gaze he was fixed upon held hurt in it. He asked himself the same question that was written in those eyes. _Why did I ask that like I didn't want him to be here? I want Yugi to be with me always… Don't I?_

"Sorry, my Prince," a cold voice answered Atem. "Your father asked me to come here." Yugi sat and didn't look at Atem again, but he threw a smile at Mana before turning to the Pharaoh. "Why am I here, milord," he asked.

Aknamkanon smiled. "The advice you gave us last night was indeed helpful, Yugi. They had hundreds that could be a potential queen, we all know Atem didn't help with preferences. But, because of you, they were able to lower that number down considerably."

Atem threw a glance at Yugi before frowning. "How much is considerable," he asked his father. Aknamkanon looked at the delegates who rechecked their notes and nodded.

"Less than fifty for each kingdom, and several noble households had to make their leave." Aknamkanon looked at Yugi once more. "Was there anything to add," he asked. Yugi looked at Mana, who thought for a while before shrugging, a sign that told him "You know him better than I do."

Yugi sighed. "Well, he likes to play Senet, but is a poor player. He is considerate of people and will treat a commoner like family if they need the help. Atem also-"

Atem watched in wonder as Yugi spoke. He didn't know these things about him himself, and yet here was Yugi, talking about him like he was reading a book. _Well, duh,_ Atem's inner voice told him. _He's been your best friend for how many years and you're only thinking about this now? Hellooo! Yugi can read any of you like a book. Why do you think he always knows what to say and when and why, hmm? Now pay attention, he's almost done!_ Atem snapped put of his thoughts when the last words came out of Yugi's mouth.

"-Neath him," Yugi finished. A few minutes went past since he started talking and the delegates were still writing. How long did finding a candidate take?

Aknamkanon looked at the boys beside him and smiled. "You may leave," he said. Yugi looked at Atem at the same time the Prince looked at him. They looked at Mana and she smiled. Atem grabbed her hand they ran outside. Yugi sat in his chair and smiled. He looked at the Pharaoh when he cleared his throat. "You can go too Yugi," he whispered.

Yugi smiled. "I know," he replied quietly. "But I need a moment to collect my thoughts so I'm not mumbling and stuttering when Atem asks why I said anything." Yugi sighed. "I love him, but this will show that maybe I don't, that maybe, perhaps, I don't want to pursue a relationship with him," he looked at Aknamkanon, who was surprised to see tears in the depths of his eyes but smiled at him anyway, and returned the smile. "I don't know if I should be telling you this. You _are _his father who is trying to find him a wife."

Aknamkanon laughed. "Yes, but he will be married when I am ready to step down. Right before or sometime after he becomes king, Yugi, is when he will wed. Not anytime too soon though, so you need not worry. Now, go talk to my son. You were never one to put things off." Yugi nodded and rose from his seat and left the room.

* * *

"Atem, are you okay," Mana asked once they reached the courtyard. Atem didn't hear her. He was still shocked that is Yugi, of all people, Yugi to talk about him. Did he lie when he said 'I love you Atem"? The prince sighed and plopped down on the grass. Mana sat next to him and stared at him, worried about what was going through his head.

"How could he do it?" Mana looked shocked at the question.

"W-what," she stammered. Atem turned his crimson gaze to hers and repeated himself.

"How could he do it? Talk about me like that? I thought he felt the same," Atem added, mumbling.

"I do," a soft voice whispered. Both Atem and Mana whirled around, surprised again that Yugi appeared. Atem's gaze narrowed and he glared at his lookalike.

"What do you want," he growled. Yugi just stood there with that small yet all-knowing smile he usually wore on his face. It made Atem's heart melt but he couldn't, he wouldn't yield. "Don't you have work you should be doing?" Mana gasped at his harshness but Yugi still didn't move, or react, at all. It irritated Atem a little but he felt a little guilty about it, acting this way and adding yet another worry and problem, another burden to Yugi's shoulders.

"I finished the last chore when I was summoned," Yugi replied, smile still in place, and his voice not giving anything away. Atem looked at him and truly noticed what their mothers probably saw. What Isis saw after Yugi fell sick. And he didn't like it.

Yugi was thin and small, and paler than he used to be when he was a happy, carefree child. He had slight rings around his eyes, and his amethyst gaze seemed to have lost some of its shine, and swimming in those depths were many emotions, but they were too deep to see clearly. His skin that was visible was coursed with scraps, cuts, and bruises. His hands and feet were calloused and his left ankle was slightly swollen and red. His hair was slightly matted, and it, too, lost some of its shine. His movements were not as fast and were carefully calculated. His mother's scarab necklace hung loosely from his neck, and a scar was visible on his right shoulder, leading down to the scars on his back that Atem knew were there. Isis said there would be scarring, and that it may never go away. Atem turned his gaze before he could see more.

"We need to talk," Yugi whispered. Atem looked at him. "I'm sorry if anything I did last night or today made you believe my feelings have changed. They haven't." _What was Yugi saying? If his feelings didn't change, then why would he do this to me? Why is he helping my father find a wife for me? _

"What do you mean," Atem spat out, wanting to know, or perhaps, catch Yugi in his lie. But Yugi just smiled.

"I mean," he replied as he took a seat on the ground beside his lover, "I still love you, if not more. Nothing has changed that. I told your father more preferences because your summary of what you wanted sucked." Atem scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. Yugi grabbed it and Mana giggled at the display. Atem pulled Yugi's hand away and freed his tongue. "I told him because someday you will be king, but there will also be a day when you are done. Who's going to take your place when that happens? If you stick with me you won't have a biological heir, and what if something happens to me? What would you do? The kingdom needs to be taken care of all the time, and I'm just a servant Atem. What good can I do when the people need a queen?" Yugi glanced at Mana who looked mad at his comment. Atem was angry as well.

"I don't need a queen because I love _you_. The people would accept that. What do you think they'd rather have: a king with a queen, an heir, and an unhappy marriage which could cause him to make bad decisions, or a king who is in a happy marriage with the person he loves, someone lined up to be successor, and no doubts or worries to hinder his actions and cause his mind to make bad choices? I don't know about you, but I know which one I'd choose." Atem glared at Yugi and the latter held his gaze, unwavering. A few moments went by before anyone spoke.

"The way you make it sound is unfair, and you're not seeing it clearly," Yugi whispered. "Having a queen will make the people feel secure, and it will gain new allies with the kingdom she's from." Yugi sighed and stood. "I'm sorry if I made you doubt my feelings, but I was thinking of the future, the good of the kingdom, and…you," he added softly as he walked away. Atem watched his retreated back, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't be so harsh on him." Atem started. He completely forgot Mana was there. She glowered at him and he gave her an apologetic smile. Mana rolled her eyes. "I see where Yugi is coming from, so don't be mean. He's been your best friend since birth so give him a break. He knows you better than you do. Actually he knows everyone better than they do, now that I think about it," Mana added, looking up at heavens, finger on her lips. "Hmm… Anyway, we have studies to attend. To Master Shimon… and then Mahad … Hehehe," Mana laughed nervously. Atem raised his eyebrows.

"Have you been avoiding your lessons again," he asked.

"YES," a detached voice answered. Mana jumped and looked around frightenedly.

"YUGI! WAIT FOR MEEE," she called as she ran after him. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Atem! Hurry up!" Atem snapped to attention and raced after his friend..s.

* * *

Seto walked down the corridors chasing after his white-haired beauty. "Kisara, must we play this game? You know I'm going to catch you." A giggle was the only response. Seto rolled his eyes and rounded the corner. "Aghffffffffck," he choked out.

Kisara smiled at her boyfriend who lay crumpled on the ground before her. She giggled. "What was this about catching me," she crooned. Seto glared.

"I thought we agreed no spirit monsters," he complained. Kisara laughed, and it echoed like the Gods.

"Aww, but Seto, tis such fun to see you lying on the floor helpless when my beautiful _friend_ is out," Kisara whispered. Seto rolled is eyes.

"Yes," he agreed, "Fun for you, but it isn't fun for me until I do this," and he kissed her. The Blue Eyes roared but disappeared as Kisara's concentration was scattered.

* * *

"Do you think we should leave," Isis whispered.

"Perhaps," Mahad answered. "Though this is _our_ spot, I don't see why we shou- Ow," he cried after Isis hit him over the head. He glared. "What?"

"It doesn't matter, they are here and it's not like there aren't any other places we could go. Besides, they're happy and you have a student to track down. Why I let you lead me into this I don't know," Isis fiercely whispered and stalked away. Mahad watched her go and then looked back at the two making out.

"Thanks Seto," he muttered darkly as he walked away.

* * *

Yugi yawned as the light of the early dawn reached his eyes. He looked around the room. No one else was up yet, but that wasn't unusual. Yugi always woke before anyone else. Except today, as he found out. Yugi had just walked into Atem's room when he found out the prince wasn't there. Yugi looked around. "Atem?" No answer. Yugi frowned but shrugged and went about his chores.

* * *

Two hours later, when servants and nobles were bustling about, a hand laid itself on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi whirled around and Atem caught the basket aimed at his head easily. Yugi stared with his eyes wide.

"S-sorry milord," Yugi gasped as he bowed. Atem looked at him curiously.

"What's with the formality," he asks. Then he remembered yesterday. "Oh. Yugi, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said as he put their arms down. Yugi looked at him worriedly. "I know you were doing what you thought was best and I didn't handle it very well." Yugi nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you-" A finger was placed on Yugi's lips to prevent him from speaking.

"You shouldn't be sorry," Atem whispered. "You're right. You're always right. I didn't think about what you actually did, not just for me, but for the kingdom. I listened with my emotions, not my head or heart," he added and placed Yugi's hand on his chest. "You feel that though, Yugi? It beats for you. If there's no you, there's no life."

SMACK! Atem rubbed his head where Yugi's hand hit it. Yugi looked at him with an angry confused look. "When the hell did you get sappy and corny," he asked. Atem looked at him with wide eyes.

"Umm… I don't know, but can I finish?" Yugi lazily waved a hand and Atem breathed. "Yeah, that was kind of weird, but that's honestly how I feel. And I know that someday we may have to part, but I want us to be…us, until that time comes. Now, because of you, I'm sure that I'll have a wife I'll be happy with. But I'm not sure I could fully love her." Atem gazed deep into Yugi's eyes, crimson searching amethyst. "Is this what you want Yugi," he asked. A conflicted look flickered across Yugi's face before disappearing to the eerie calm he usually wears.

"I don't know, but I know whatever happens, I'll be at your side for as long as you want me there. I promise." Yugi brought Atem's hand to his face and kissed it.

"Thank-you Yugi," Atem replied, anything he was going to say further left forgotten.

* * *

Aknamkanon watched as the children played in the courtyard, the elder ones watching in the shade. Yugi and Atem were teaching Mana what they learned that morning with the Pharaoh, swinging the branches in a mock battle. Aknamkanon smiled this was a moment he enjoyed watching. But even from this distance, he could see the smile on Yugi's face was pasted. Something has made him unhappy again and he still chooses to bottle it. The king sighed as he walked away. That will have to change.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning Aknamkanon walked into the courtyard where Isis and Atem were watching Mahad teach, or rather _trying _to teach, Mana a lesson. "No Mana, you're saying the words wrong again. How do you expect to become a magician if you can't speak the words properly? I told you one hundred times the- Oh. Good morning Pharaoh," Mahad greeted the king when he stepped out of the shade.

"Morning Mahad, Isis, Mana, Atem. How goes things today?"

"Things could be better," Mahad replied. Mana stuck out her tongue and Mahad responded by rolling his eyes. Isis smiled embarrassedly and Atem giggled.

Aknamkanon smiled. He turned his son. "Atem, where is Yugi today?"

"Right behind you milord," a small voice replied. Everyone looked at the source and Yugi stood there, a small basket filled with refreshing snacks. "Is something wrong," he asked, watching everyone's faces as they stared at him. "You can stop staring, and is something wrong? Why would you want to see me? I'm just your son's servant."

Aknamkanon watched as Atem and Mana exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Isis and Mahad looked at each other briefly but did nothing. "Nothing is wrong, I was just wondering if you would accompany me on a ride." The atmosphere went still. Everyone stared aghast at the Pharaoh.

"W-what did you just say," Yugi and Atem asked at the same time. Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow that clearly said he wasn't repeating himself. Yugi looked at Atem and Atem shrugged.

"If it's what you want, majesty," Yugi replied. Aknamkanon smiled. The two walked away, leaving the rest to wonder what just happened.

* * *

"Yugi doesn't listen to anything I say," Atem mumbled. It was an hour after Yugi and his father left, and Isis left to attend to patients, and Mahad was getting snack before tackling Mana's next lesson.

"You don't listen to him either," Mana replied. Atem looked at her shocked. He said it to get his worries out there, but he hadn't expected anyone to hear him.

"What do you mean," Atem asked. "I listen to him. I told him yesterday we can be for now but when the time comes we will part, but I'll love him forever."

Mana glared. "That's not what you were talking about and you know it," she growled. When Atem didn't reply she continued. "You meant you didn't think Yugi heard your underlying message, didn't listen to your voice, or watch your eyes, but he did. Have you seen him lately? Of course he heard you, paid attention to you. He worried about the future of the kingdom and you. He thought about you. Now you've given him more problems and he's doing exactly what he did before his mother died." She closed her eyes and laid down in the sunlight. "Geez, if he didn't love you so much, I'd go after him since I know there's no way you'd marry me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mana opened her eyes and stared at her companion. "What?"

Atem cocked his head to the side, looking at Mana intently. "Why wouldn't I marry you? You're a great person, the people know and love you, and that way we'd always be together."

Mana rolled her eyes. "Yes, that may be but I wasn't meaning that. I meant you wouldn't marry me, or anyone else for that matter, because you're in love with Yugi. He loves you too, but you doubt that because he's doing these things for you and you see them as ways to keep you two apart but he's doing it for future happiness and safety of you and the kingdom." Mana looked back at the sky, a sad expression on her face. "He always was self-sacrificing," she whispered.

Atem looked at his childhood friend, hearing truth behind her words. _Well,_ he thought, _that's going to have to change._

* * *

Yugi kept sliding glances at the Pharaoh as their horses trotted along the sand. Aknamkanon knew he was doing it, but did nothing. What he was doing was bound to get some unusual feedback. He just hoped it helped Yugi.

A few minutes later, the Pharaoh stopped and Yugi followed suit. "What are we doing here," Yugi asked before looking around. Aknamkanon smiled and got off his horse. Yugi frowned but did the same. There was nothing to see here, just sand, as usual, the river in the distance, and… "I've never noticed an oasis this close to the palace before."

Aknamkanon looked at him, still smiling. "Of course you didn't see it. You can't possibly see it from home, it's too far." The Pharaoh sighed peacefully and walked into the foliage. Yugi followed and gasped. It was beautiful. The trees towered over them and rose to a slight curve, shading all but leaving enough light for the plants below. A small stream flowed through it; grass covered the ground around it. "I found it when I was a boy. I used it as a refuge from the stressful times before my father died and I became king. All the lessons, paperwork, people to see, things to do, everything kept piling up and I needed a break. I frequently went for rides and came across this about a month before my father's death. No matter what happened or went wrong, coming here always calmed me down and I don't know why. Maybe the seclusion and distance from the city, or the shade and coolness of the trees, or the stream… I don't know, but it helped me, so, I was thinking…" The Pharaoh trailed off looking at Yugi expectantly.

Yugi stared back quizzically until the light of realization dawned onto his face. He looked around the oasis again and looked at the king. "You want me to use this place?" Aknamkanon nodded and smiled. Yugi was stunned. "Really? I don't know. This place seems…" He paused looking for the right word.

"Holy?" Yugi looked at Atem's father.

"Yeah." Aknamkanon closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"I got that feeling too, those many years ago. But Yugi, you can use it on one condition." Yugi nodded. "Good. Don't ever bring anyone here, especially the person who is stressing you out at the moment. Not Mahad, Isis, Seto, Kisara, Mana, and not Atem. Understand?" Yugi nodded, looking slightly worried and scared. Aknamkanon sighed and lied down.

Yugi sat down beside him looking up at the sky. "Why did you do this for me," he whispered.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and glanced at him. "Because you deal with more than you should have to. Your mother worried about you. You're only one person; you can't fix everything or help everyone. Now, relax, don't worry about anything." Yugi glanced at him and nodded, and closed his eyes. The first face he saw behind his lids was Atem.

* * *

"Atem, come on! Will you put that book down and eat? Ra, you're difficult," Mana finished when she turned the corner of the library. "Atem!" The prince jumped in his seat. Mana raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear a word I've been saying?" Atem shook his head. Mana rolled her eyes. "I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes. Put the book down and come eat. What are you reading anyway," she asked, walking over to him and peering over the top, looking at the pages upside-down. "Creation of the palace? That's kind of old isn't it? What got you reading that?"

Atem looked up at his friend. "Master Aknadin. Master Shimon wasn't teaching today so uncle told me to take a look at out history. Since I've never heard of how the palace was created I decided to read up on it. Now what were you saying?" Mana looked at him, shocked for a moment.

"Oh, I was asking if you were going to come eat. Everyone is eating in the dining hall, seeing as how the delegates are here, and they want news or gossip." She started walking away, and called over her shoulder, "Are you coming?" Atem smiled and put the book away.

"Coming," he called and ran after her.

* * *

"Where's Yugi and father," Atem asked as soon as they entered the room. True neither was there, but that didn't stop anyone from enjoying themselves. Mana looked around.

"Huh. Maybe they haven't come back yet. No matter, I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry about and eat. They'll be back soon." With that, Mana sat down and helped herself to food. Atem sighed and sat down beside her and began eating. He looked out the window to the slowly darkening sky. _Yugi, Father, come home soon, please._

Mana glanced at him, and saw his slightly worried expression on his face while stared out the window. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, causing him to face her. She smiled softly and he returned the smile, and tried to put the worry from his mind.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. It was nearly dark. He looked over at Aknamkanon. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Wake up! We have to get back!" The old ruler opened his eyes slowly.

"Yugi calm down. Don't panic, and breathe slowly or else you'll start hyperventilating." Aknamkanon smiled as the boy complied. In a few moments Yugi was composed inside and out, and the pair stood up and left. A couple minutes later the Pharaoh spoke. "Don't forget what I said Yugi, okay? It's important that you don't." Yugi nodded.

* * *

They rode in silence for a bit. Then Yugi broke it. "Were you good friends with my mother?" Aknamkanon looked back at him.

"Yes, I would say I was," he replied. "Why?" Yugi looked at the ground.

"Was she happy before she died, I mean truly happy?" Aknamkanon smiled.

"Yes Yugi, she was. She worried about you but knew you could take care of yourself. Nevertheless, she asked me to help if I could. She was loved you very much and was proud of you. She wouldn't have asked for a better son. I don't think she could've asked for a better son. Though," the king's voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned in closer, "Between you and me, I can." Yugi giggled. "Better?" Yugi nodded.

"Thank you sire," Yugi whispered.

Aknamkanon smiled broadly. "Good, and remember, what I just said was between you and me. Atem would throw a tantrum if he found out, so this stays between us right?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Now, I think we should hurry if we don't want to miss dinner." They ended their conversation and sped their horses back to the city.

* * *

Atem left dining room early, not in the spirit everyone else was in. "Yugi, where are you," he whispered to the air.

"Right behind you," a voice whispered behind him, causing Atem to jump.

"Aaah!" He whirled around and came face to face with his lover. "Yugi!" He looked behind him. "Father! What took you two so long getting back from wherever it is you are getting back from," he asked his words getting more spaced out as he finished, his shock and worry draining out from his body. Yugi smiled.

"Oh, we just went for little ride," he replied as he grabbed Atem's hand. "Did you already eat?" Atem nodded while glancing worriedly at his father. But he didn't seem to either notice or care about the entwined fingers of the young boys in front of him.

"I left early though. I worried about you two too much to have an appetite." Yugi looked at him shocked.

"Really? Sorry, we lost track of time. Besides, we're here now so come eat something else. Did we miss dinner?" Atem looked at his "twin".

"No, like I said I left early, and I just got out. And what has you so happy?" Yugi shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just had a good talk with your father. It was quite helpful."

Atem glared slightly. "To whom," he asked. Yugi pointed at himself and Atem could swear he heard father cover up a chuckle.

"Me. Don't worry, it's the truth. Your future bride didn't even come up if that's what you're thinking." Atem looked away and missed the smile and eye roll shared by his father and his lover.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all- Ow!" Atem glared and held his head. Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Liar," he countered and ran into the dining room. Atem could hear the greeting people gave him. Now he was alone with his father.

"You're not telling me anything either, are you," he asked. The Pharaoh smiled and shook his head.

"You'll find out someday. I told him not to tell you but I'm sure he will anyway." The Pharaoh gave his son another smiled and disappeared into the room. Atem sighed. Maybe his father was right. Yugi usually told him if he asked, so maybe he will tell him. Atem sure hoped so. Collecting himself, Atem took a deep breath and returned to the feast, realizing his appetite came back when the missing two did.

* * *

Reviews, now that I'm more than halfway done posting?


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 16

"Yugi, what were you and my father doing last night?" It was the next morning and Atem sprawled across his bed, watching as the smaller boy cleaned the room. Not bothering to ask if he wants help or to tell him to take a break. Yugi paused in his work and looked up at his lover.

"Pardon," he asked. Atem rolled his eyes.

"I asked what you and father were doing last night," the prince repeated, a small smile slowly creeping up at Yugi's lack of attention.

"Oh," Yugi said. "Um, we went for a ride. He had some things he needed to tell me, that's all. Why," he asked. Atem shrugged.

"Curious. Am I not allowed to wonder where my lover has gone?"

Yugi smiled, his eyes closed. "I guess you can." He opened his eyes. "Atem, do you really love me," he asked, his amethyst allowing no humour to seep through, letting Atem know the seriousness of the question. Atem sighed and got off his bed. This wasn't the first time Yugi asked that question. They've been _together _for a while and yet Yugi still found it hard to believe he was good enough for Atem. He walked over to where Yugi stood, grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I do Yugi. I always will," Atem whispered and placed his lips on Yugi's. Their eyes closed and Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and pulled himself closer while Atem placed his hands on the lower half of Yugi's back. Atem ran his tongue across Yugi's lips and the latter opened his mouth, giving Atem full access. The kiss deepened and lasted several minutes before an 'ahem' made them break apart. There stood Mana, a barely-there smile on her face.

"Was I interrupting something," she asked, her smile growing wider. Yugi hid his slowly reddening face in Atem's chest, and the prince looked down at his "twin" and smiled.

"What is it you want Mana," Atem asked. Mana shrugged, and shook her head. She opened the door wider and there stood Aknamkanon. He smiled.

"Boys, will you be kind enough to join us in the council room," the king asked. Yugi nodded while Atem just glared at Mana. In response, Mana stuck out her tongue and hopped away. Aknamkanon smiled gently and followed. Atem rolled his eyes and sighed. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"You know Atem, I think we should be going," the younger of the two whispered. Atem sighed again and nodded.

* * *

"So nice of you to come at last, Prince Atem," Master Aknadin greeted icily, ignoring Yugi completely. Atem flopped down into the chair beside his father, beckoned Yugi to do the same. Yugi looked uncertainly at the delegates, then at Aknadin, and finally at the Pharaoh, before sitting down beside his lover.

"What is the reasoning behind this meeting," Atem asked rather rudely. Yugi glanced at him, worry etched on his face. Atem paid no heed to his expression. He would rather be in his room with Yugi, doing some not-so-innocent things.

Aknadin glared at his nephew and both his brother and son cleared their throats to silence any remark that was ready to spill from his mouth. Aknadin pasted on a strained smile. "It's to discuss you're future bride," he said as politely as he could.

Atem glanced at Yugi who slyly shrugged. He didn't know it was about this. Atem looked back at his father. "That's what this is about? But I don't know any of these girls. The only female I know that would a marriage prospect is Mana."

"What is your point, prince," Aknadin growled. Atem glared.

"My point, _uncle_, is that since my great-great-great-great-great grandfather was Pharaoh, the first wife of the Pharaoh was to be a love-match. There is a reason why there are hardly any second or third wives throughout or history. I will not break tradition and marry someone I don't love, especially if I don't know who they are," Atem stated. He heard a small gasp behind him and he looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled sadly.

"That's what this is about," Yugi told him. "To choose your best match from the options and then discuss your plans after."

"What plans," Atem asked, frowning. Yugi gave him another smile.

"The plans on how you're going to spend time with her in order to woo her and yourself."

Atem froze. Seriously? They weren't going to even ask him if he already found someone? Because the answer to that one was yes, and the person he loves is sitting right next to him. Atem glared at everyone at the table.

"No."

Everyone stared right back at the prince after that singular left his mouth. Aknamkanon coughed.

"What did you just say," he asked his heir.

Atem looked at him. "You heard me. I said no. I will not marry someone I don't know, even if I took the time to get to know her. There is no way. Besides, I already love someone and would marry him if he'd have me," Atem finished. Gasps were heard throughout the room. _Prince Atem marry a _male_? How scandalous! _Atem growled at all the shocked faces, and looked at every single one. And noticed Mana wasn't surprised, nor was Mahad, Isis, Kisara, or Seto. But that isn't a big shocker. Though, the fact his father wasn't reacting negatively made Atem worry. He doesn't already know does he? If he does, how? Atem looked at Yugi who smiled apologetically. _Seriously? _You _told him?_ Atem looked back at his father who nodded.

"I think we all agree when I say this meeting is finished," he stated flatly. No one moved or spoke and Atem took it as no objections, grabbed Yugi's hand and left.

Everyone sat there for a minute before anyone spoke. "Well," Aknamkanon breathed. "Took him long enough, don't you think," he whispered, looking at the children. Mana smiled and nodded.

* * *

Atem dragged Yugi through the corridors until they reached their chambers. Yugi sat down on the bed and waited for Atem to speak.

"You told my father," he asked softly, in way that told Yugi he wasn't mad. But Yugi still bit his lip as he nodded. Atem sighed. "When?"

Yugi looked up at him. "When you left me alone after dragging me to that first meeting. He talked to me afterwards, asking what my relationship with you was. I didn't tell him specifics, but I'm sure he's not an idiot." Atem smiled. Yugi looked at the floor. "Did I do something wrong in telling him," he asked in a small voice.

Atem shook his head and quickly sat down, wrapping his arms around Yugi. "No, no love, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to know. It makes me feel a lot better knowing he's not entirely against it," he added. Yugi smiled and leaned into the hug. "Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Yugi moved his head so he could see Atem. He sat up and placed his hands on his lover's face, in order to make him look at him. Atem's ruby gaze met his amethyst one and Yugi could see the uncertainty in his eyes and smiled at his foolishness.

"Yes, Atem, I did. Why," Yugi asked softly. Atem stood up and started pacing.

"I just wanted to know, to make sure," he replied. Yugi raised an eyebrow. Atem stopped and stared at Yugi, his eyes serious.

"Make sure? Atem, what do you mean? What are you doing," he asked quickly and hesitantly at the same, as Atem smiled and knelt in front of him. Atem took his hand and took a breath.

"Uh, well, the talks about my future bride, as you know from my outburst earlier, were making me irritated, and made me really realize that I don't want to marry anyone…but you. So Yugi, will you spend the rest of your life by my side?"

Yugi froze. _Am I dreaming? Is Atem really asking me to marry him?_ Amidst his thoughts. Yugi had enough control to numbly nod his head.

"Really," came the whisper which drew Yugi away from his thoughts. Atem continued to stare at him and Yugi smiled, tears coming to his eyes. He nodded again.

"Yes. I would be more than happy to," he whispered. Atem's smile grew bigger and he sat up from his position on the floor. Tears broke free and trailed down faces, and Atem grabbed Yugi and kissed him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and deepened the kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Mana stood in the doorway. She smiled at the couple and left.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 17

Yugi and Atem woke up at the same with the same thought, _"I really promised to spend the rest of my life with him last night."_ And neither one regretted it. They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," Atem said as he placed a light but passionate kiss on Yugi's lips.

"Good morning," Yugi replied, stretching. His purple gaze went from Atem's eyes to something behind him. Atem rolled over and looked. Mana and Isis stood there, with Mahad standing behind them.

"Good morning sleepyheads," Mana greeted with one of her genuine I-know-something smiles. Yugi sat up and rested his head on his arms which he folded on top of Atem.

"Hello Mana," Yugi greeted back. "Isis, Mahad. What brings you three here so early in the morning?"

Isis smiled. "Well, the Pharaoh asked Mana to follow you to your rooms last night to make sure his son was alright. As it turns out, both of you were more than fine."

"I do hope you were planning on telling us sometime today," Mahad said, as he too smiled. Yugi smiled and Atem feigned innocence.

"What are you talking about," he asked. Yugi stifled a laugh.

Mana jumped onto the bed beside them and giggled. "You know exactly what we're talking about," she smirked. She hit him over the head. "Why didn't you tell us immediately afterwards that you got engaged," Mana cried.

"Because we were _busy_ afterwards," Atem growled. Mana silently went 'oh'. Isis and Mahad exchanged a knowing glance and quietly chuckled.

"Well, anyway, the true reason is your father wants to see you. Both of you," Mana added, looking at Yugi. Atem nodded with a sigh and looked at his fiancé. Yugi shrugged and they shooed everyone out before getting up, dressed, and out of their room, on their way to the royal chambers.

* * *

When they reached the rooms, Atem hesitated. Yugi stopped beside him and took his hand. "I'm sure it's fine," he comforted him. Atem nodded, still nervous and walked into his father's rooms.

Aknamkanon greeted them with a smile. "Good morning boys. I hear last night was rather exciting," he said as they stopped in front of him. Yugi nodded slowly and Atem kept his head down, silent. The Pharaoh looked at his son. "So, did you mean it?"

Atem looked up. He glanced at Yugi, who stared right back, and then to his father. "Me," he asked. Yugi rolled his eyes and Aknamkanon held in his laugh.

"Yes, Atem. You."

"What do you mean sire," Yugi asked, speaking for Atem because the latter was still a little hesitant. Aknamkanon nodded, understanding.

"I mean, did you mean it when you asked Yugi to marry you," he specified. Atem's head quickly shot up and he stared at his father with a horrified expression.

"Did I mean- Father! Of course I did! Why would you ask something like that?" Yugi placed a hand on Atem's arm to get him to calm down. The king smiled.

"Just wanted to make sure. I guess the delegates can return home now," Aknamkanon said as he nodded to someone behind them. Yugi looked back to see Master Shimon leaving the room. The Pharaoh looked back at the "twins". He frowned a bit. "You have not eaten yet have you?" Yugi shook his head. "Good. Join me."

* * *

All through the meal, Atem kept looking at his father with glaring looks and Yugi kept slapping him lightly. When someone came in with a document for the Pharaoh to look over, Atem leaned closer to Yugi and whispered, "Why was my father so cruel? Why, in the name of Ra, would he ask such a thing?" Yugi shrugged. "I was ready to hit him for it. Ow!" Atem rubbed the spot where Yugi hit him. The paler boy raised an eyebrow. Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, and everyone slowly went back to what they were doing. The only one slightly smirking was the king. Yugi glared at Atem, and the elder shrank back a bit. "Your father was concerned that maybe you only asked in order to get away from the task of finding a wife," he whispered. "He was just making sure we weren't engaged for the wrong reasons." Yugi looked at Atem's father with a faintly sad expression. "He's taken it upon himself to make sure I don't get hurt. I think he talked to my mother, sometime before she died." Atem's hand found its way to Yugi's. "So that means you have to be less suspicious. He's just checking, alright?" Atem nodded. "Good. Now finish eating."

* * *

A few minutes after they finished, Aknamkanon sat back and gazed at the two boys. "So," he started, "Have you started thinking about details at all?" Yugi sputtered his drink and it took Atem a while to figure out what his father meant.

"Um, no father, we haven't," Atem replied.

"It's still early in the morning sire. We only got engaged last night," Yugi stated, dabbing his face. Aknamkanon "ah"ed.

"Well, wanted to ask anyway," he said. Atem and Yugi glanced at each other and Atem shrugged.

"What is he playing at," Atem asked as he and Yugi were walking to the courtyard. Yugi shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," he replied. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Days flew by, and about three months after that morning, Pharaoh Aknamkanon fell gravely ill. There was nothing Isis could do. So it was then, a month away from Atem's seventeenth birthday, that the Pharaoh died in his sleep. Atem never left his side for the week he was sick, and Yugi never left his.

* * *

Once the entrance to the tomb fell closed, Atem's hand grasped Yugi's tighter. Yugi understood. The sealing of the door was the reality hitting Atem. His father was gone forever.

* * *

Hours later, Atem stood in the balcony, looking down at his town. A pair of arms slid around his waist and a head sat on his shoulder. Atem leaned into his lover's embrace.

"Wanna talk about it," Yugi asked. Atem nodded as the tears flowed down his cheek. He turned around and gazed at his counterpart.

"I still don't understand why my father took me down to the underground temple or why he cried there, but I don't want to know anymore. I'd let go of so many questions if it meant he could come back." Atem broke down and cried on Yugi's shoulder. The latter held him and stroked his hair.

"I understand," Yugi whispered. "But, you understand your father is probably happy where he is. To bring him back would be selfish." The arms around his shoulders tightened, but Atem didn't do anything more. Yugi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away so he could look him in the eye. "He's with your mother now. He's up there with your mother, my mother, and with Grandmother. I think he would rather be with them, with his loved ones and family, don't you?" Atem wiped his face and nodded. Yugi smiled. "Good, now come. I know where we should be."

* * *

Mana looked up from her spot on the ground when she heard footsteps behind her. Yugi sat down beside her and took her hand. She smiled weakly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Atem sat down on the other side of Yugi and did the same. A few minutes later, Mahad and Isis walked into the courtyard, followed by Seto and Kisara. The group sat there, reunited once again through tragedy, for the rest of the day. When night came, no one moved, except Kisara, who went to fetch blankets for the group. The next morning, the servants walking by left them, and fetched them food when they started waking up. Everyone knew this was hard times, but life had to go on, no matter what. First order was to start the preparations for Atem's rise to power, to the throne his father just left.

* * *

But as the days went on, Atem never let Yugi nor anyone else believe he was going to fail or break down, nor did he let talk of a bride come to anything more than whispers and speculations. This is what made Yugi proud, and as they lay in each others' arms, Yugi couldn't help but watch Atem sleep. That day, Atem took him by the hand and promised him his heart would only be his. Yugi smiled at the memory and Atem shifted in his slumber.

Yugi sighed and looked at the dark sky. It was quiet, and beautiful. He looked back at Atem and smiled. _Maybe we're meant to be after all. But I know, whatever happens, we'll get through it. We'll always be together._


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 18

At least, that's what Yugi thought. All those months ago. Now he was standing in the streets with the rest of the town, waiting and watching for the king to ride by. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. What went wrong? One moment Atem was kissing him and promising that he'll love no one else to-

"Here they come," someone whispered. Yugi looked up and saw that indeed there were the horses he and Atem used to ride together. Now, his horse was being ridden by the future Queen. Yugi remembered the night Atem left on his journey. He told no one where he was going or why. But somehow, someone found out and it slowly made its way around the town. His friends kept from Yugi in hopes the rumour was wrong, but Seto ended up telling him. He thought it wasn't right to keep something like that from him, considering what it would mean. Yugi held onto the hope it wasn't true, but a few days later, a messenger came ahead of the party to announce the arrival of the Pharaoh and his bride. Yugi spent the night at the oasis, talking to his mother and Aknamkanon.

As the couple came more into view, Yugi could feel the tears form in his eyes. When they started blurring his vision completely, Yugi decided he should leave. He blinked a few times so he could see and sneaked through the crowd and quickly walked into the castle.

During the almost a year went by during their engagement and many people found out about it. The whole castle knew, and the vendors and anyone who went into the castle during the days found out. And there were hardly any objections. Since day one the people could see how close the two were and how happy they were together. The news Atem was marrying someone else shocked the populace. So when everyone was to greet the new couple and Yugi ducked out early, the guards let him by. Their reason was he had always been polite and kind, never made someone seem below him, even when he could have as Atem's fiancé. They admired and thanked him for it.

* * *

Yugi sped through the halls to the royal chamber, where servants were tidying the place up. When they noticed him some bowed their heads and continued, and others looked worried. A few looked at him and smiled sympathetically. Yugi nodded numbly and rushed to the spot where he hid his most prized possessions. Only Atem and Mana knew where they were. Now, since he was no longer welcome in this room, he was taking it with him. A maid came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Yugi, but the Pharaoh is to be here soon." Yugi turned around with teary eyes and saw that it was Dalila. He smiled briefly at her before returning to his task.

"He hasn't reach the square yet, Dalila. I think it'll be fine," he replied shortly. Dalila sighed and knelt down.

"Would you like some help at least," she asked. Yugi looked at her in wonder and smiled, the first genuine smile in weeks, and nodded. Dalila smiled back and waited until he told her what to do. Between them, the brick was taken out, the box removed and the brick replaced in good time. A servant looked out the window and told them Atem and his party had reached the outer gates. Yugi stiffened and opened the box up.

"What are you looking for," Dalila asked.

"Just checking to make sure everything is there," Yugi replied without looking up.

"Oh. Is it?" Yugi now looked up. He nodded.

"Yes, _everything_," he said. She smiled at him.

"Yugi!" Everyone looked at the door. It was Mana. She hurried in and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing," she asked. Yugi pulled his hand back and grabbed the box. He held it up.

"I came for this," he said before walking out the door. Yugi ran all the way to his new hiding place and placed the box inside. This was the one place _no one _would know about. Ever.

* * *

Atem walked into the castle with his bride, whose name is Runihura. The Holy Court, the royal court, delegates, guards, staff, and servants were lined up waiting. Everyone was there… Well, everyone but Yugi, who watched from a balcony above them all. Mana briefly looked up and saw him there. She really wanted him down there with her, but she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep his distance.

"Mana," Atem's voice broke into her thoughts. Mana looked up at her childhood friend and gave a smile. "I would like you and Runihura to be friends," he said. Mana nodded and looked at the bride. She was pretty, with shoulder-length black hair, dark eyes, and healthy complexion. _She certainly looks like a queen, but is she one the kingdom would be loyal to?_ Mana looked at her again and decided no. The kind of queen the people would want is someone like Yugi. But, to find someone like him would be very difficult. Mana just hoped Atem remembered that when he chose her.

* * *

Yugi stood above everyone and watched as his ex-lover introduced everyone to his new bride. He was sorry he wasn't down there with Mana but he was sure she understood. The way she looked at him told him so. Yugi sighed. But she did look sad. _I wonder if Atem even knows I'm not there,_ Yugi thought. Then he snorted. Who was he kidding? Atem didn't care about him anymore. Did he ever? Yugi shook his head. _Of course he did! We were together for a long time, and he _did_ say he loved me!_

"But then why would he do this," Yugi whispered to himself.

"Because he's an idiot, and that's all there is to it." Yugi whipped his head around to look at the speaker. Dalila stood there. She came up next to Yugi and leaned against the rail like him, and spoke. "I mean, if he loved you the way he made people believe he did, then you two would be married already. Instead, your engagement lasted nearly a year, and he goes out and finds this lady, whoever she is, and says he's marrying her. Doesn't even tell you goodbye. Seriously, what kind of friend or lover does that to someone?" Dalila looked at him. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. I just hope there's a reason he'll tell me sometime soon," he whispered. Dalila nodded and watched the group downstairs with him. As they did so, both of them noticed Mana slink away. A few moments later, she joined them. Not a single word was uttered, but Mana laid her head on Yugi's shoulder and the three continued to watch the future-queen become acquainted with everyone.

* * *

Yugi lay on the grass, watching the clouds go by. He felt Mana lay next to him and looked at her. She smiled.

"Grape," she asked, holding the bunch out to him. Yugi rolled his eyes and took a few.

"Does the kitchen staff know you took it," he asked her. Mana nodded and showed him some strawberries.

"They would have given me figs but they said the crops aren't doing so well this season." Yugi sat up and stared at her with a questioning look.

"Really," he asked. Mana nodded. Yugi was stunned. That was odd.

"Yugi." Mana and Yugi looked over. It was Seto.

"Hi Seto," Yugi greeted as Seto walked over. "Where's Kisara?"

"Oh, somewhere with Isis and Runihura. Cousin asked where you were," Seto informed.

"Oh? Does he mean where I am right now, why am I not in the rooms, or where I was during the introductions," Yugi asked. Seto shrugged.

"Never specified, but I think he means where you are right now, seeing as how you're not in the rooms doing your duty," Seto guessed. "I told him I didn't know and advised him to find you himself." Yugi and Mana exchanged smiles.

"Thanks Seto," Yugi said. Seto smirked.

"Don't thank me yet. And don't mention this to Mahad, _or_ my father. They'll both kill me if they found out," he said as he pulled out a roll of parchment from his belt. He gave it to Yugi who read it.

"Well, what is it," Mana asked when Yugi froze. He looked at her and her over the head with the scroll.

"Like you don't know," he cried. Mana looked at him with a hurt expression and then looked at Seto. He nodded. Mana's expression was one of realization.

"Sorry Yugi, I forgot. Besides I wanted it to be a surprise, so it's a good thing I forgot then, yes?" Yugi and Seto exchanged glances, looked at her and nodded. Mana looked sheepishly at them.

"But how did you find it," Yugi asked. "To the best of my knowledge, the Pharaoh locked it away, only to be used for emergencies."

Seto nodded. "More specifically, an emergency that involves you." Yugi frowned at him. "Well, read the whole thing then. It says it was made for the well-being of the son Tsarina. She signed it at the bottom, see?" Seto pointed out the signature. "The date says it was made in the month before your mother died. Oh," he said suddenly. Seto pulled out a sheet of papyrus from his belt as well. "Here," he urged and Mana took it. Yugi read over her shoulder. Seto pointed to the scroll. "This is the original. But this one," he moved his finger over to the sheet, "This one is an addition, made by Aknamkanon himself."

"Made the day after he…." Yugi trailed off, knowing the oasis was to be his alone. The date marked it as the day after the Pharaoh took him for that ride. Yugi smiled. Aknamkanon really was looking out for him. Yugi looked at Mana. "What do you wish me to do first, Mistress?" Mana looked back at him and giggled.

"Well," she started. "First off, you can thank Seto. Then you can lie back down and not move unless I tell you to." Yugi raised an eyebrow. Mana shrugged. "The servants are already done half my room, and besides, you can be my personal slave. Like your mother was to Atem's," she exampled. Yugi "ah"ed and turned to Seto.

"Thank you Seto," he said as he hugged him.

"You're welcome," the member of the Holy Court answered. "You can help me by telling me where my love has run off to." Mana and Yugi looked at each other and giggled. Seto growled. "That's not the answer I was looking for," he stated crossly. Yugi pointed behind him. Seto looked.

"Really? I'm your love? I thought you just liked taking advantage of me," Kisara speculated. Seto stared at her and she smiled.

"Of course I love you! How many times did I say it," he asked. Kisara still smiled.

"Well, given recent events, that's hardly anything to go by. My apologies Yugi," she said, looking at him around Seto's body.

Yugi shrugged with a smile. "Its fine Kisara," he assured her. She waved her thanks and skipped away, Seto close behind. Mana poked Yugi in the shoulder and he looked at her. She smiled and offered him the fruit. The two lay on the ground for a good part of the afternoon.

* * *

It was about dinner time when they eventually saw Atem. Unfortunately, he had everyone dine in the hall. Mana and Yugi were among the last to attend and their seats were positioned near the head. When Mana noticed this, she grabbed Yugi's hand looked at him. His expression was dark and hard, staring ahead. When he noticed she was looking at him, Yugi gave her a reassuring smile.

They sat down nearly next to Atem and waited for the meal to start. Atem said a few words, mainly how he appreciated everyone was there and thank you for coming, blah blah blah. Yugi sat there, motionless and emotionless. When the meal started he joined in at the bare minimum. He kept feeling Atem's gaze on him throughout the meal. It made him uncomfortable but everyone was worried about him enough so he forced himself not to react. That's exactly what Atem would want, right?

"Yugi." The Japanese-Egyptian raised his head. Runihura sat next to him, having moved her escort. She smiled at him, but Yugi did not return it. This woman took his fiancé, and there was no way she just wanted to make sweet short-talk. He stared at her until the smile went away, which didn't take long after all. The lady cleared her throat and leaned in closer. "So," she started. "What has you unhappy?" Yugi raised his eyebrow a little but stayed silent. When it was apparent she wanted an answer, Yugi sighed.

"What does it matter to you, milady? I'm just a slave," he said, hoping she would drop it. She didn't.

"Well, you are sitting here looking like a lost soul, and you _are _sitting very close to the Pharaoh, so you must have some importance, despite your being a slave. And my fiancé informed me he had a relationship prior to ours with someone named Yugi. He didn't say who you were exactly, but it isn't hard to tell when he's been staring at you all night," Runihura laughed. Yugi didn't so much as twitch a muscle.

"Now why would he do that," he asked her. "As you said, our relationship was prior to yours. Why do you care who I am? Don't trust your fiancé enough to tell you?" He was pissing her off, that much he could tell. Runihura's frown turned into a scowl, but it was not so noticeable that anyone looking at them could tell there was a problem. She was almost as good as Yugi at hiding her emotions. Yugi stared her straight in the eyes. "Well," he prompted.

Runihura glared. "I trust him," she said, unconvincingly. "He has told me things, but I want to learn from you. I care who you are, considering my fiancé was once in a relationship with you, and you are sitting near the head, which is impressive, for a _slave_," she complimented, venom dripping from her voice. Yugi didn't move.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are going to learn nothing about me. It doesn't matter that I was in a relationship with the Pharaoh anymore because he's marrying you, not me. And the fact I'm sitting near the end of the table is something you'll find the reason behind at some point. And do not _ever_ try to befriend me because it'll never work. There's something about you I don't like, and I may be the only one who thinks this is a huge mistake, but at least you'll know not everyone's fooled." Yugi smirked slightly. "You touch this kingdom with any hand other than that of a loving queen, you'll answer to me, understand?" Yugi stood up and left, leaving a very stunned and furious Runihura, along with everyone else that attended. Mana glanced at Atem and saw his face was one of anger. She shivered inwardly. Things were going to get worse before they get better.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 19

Yugi walked through the halls, breathing hard, trying desperately to get to the stables before he broke. He collapsed onto the floor near the stall holding the former-Pharaoh's horse and broke down crying. Yugi sat there for a few minutes before hearing a soft whinny. He looked up with sparkling amethyst eyes and saw the dappled horse looking down at him. He smiled and hiccupped.

"Wow, now I have a horse worried about me," he whispered humorously. Yugi then stood up and opened the stall. The horse walked out and Yugi swung himself on the back. In a moment, they were out and well on their way to the oasis.

* * *

From above, in his chambers, Atem watched his "twin" ride out of the palace. He scowled. _What was Yugi doing? And why did he walk out of dinner? What happened between them to leave my bride so troubled? I like it not. Yugi… What's wrong? Where did _we _go?_

"Something troubles you, milord?" Atem jumped and turned around. Runihura stood right behind him in her nightclothes. Atem sighed. He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over my dear. Now go to sleep. I'll be back. I must go see Shimon for a moment," Atem said as he kissed her cheek and then left the rooms. Runihura glared after him. _Really, leaving me like this, especially right after I just got here? What kind of future husband are you? Oh, that's right. One who's king, and about to bow to me, _Runihura thought wickedly. She looked out the window her future husband had just been gazing out of. _What captivated his attention so_, she wondered. Runihura shrugged and returned to bed with one thought in mind: _Something must be done about that Yugi character._

* * *

Said person was now lying on his back in the middle of the grass, staring up at the stars while the horse that bought him here stood grazing by. Yugi sighed. It was nearly a year ago that Aknamkanon brought him here. How Yugi wished he was here. Maybe things wouldn't be so complicated. But instead, Yugi was doing what he usually did. He was dealing with his pain alone. He didn't know how long he would lie there, but Yugi wouldn't leave until the horse stopped looking at him. Then would he leave, once it didn't show outwardly. How long that would take, though, was the mystery. So, until then, Yugi stared up at the stars, talking to his mother and the Pharaoh.

"I honestly don't know if I'll be able to get over this," he whispered. Above, the stars twinkled gently. The wind whispered through the trees, and breathed over Yugi's body. He breathed in deeply and sighed. "No mother, I don't know. I know there's more to Runihura than people think, I get a bad vibe from her, but what if Atem really loves her? Then what? Was everything that happened between us just a joke, some game to him? If it was, then there is no way I'd be able to get over it. Not unless I left. I wouldn't be able to look at him without hurting so much that I'd wish for death." The wind blew a little more forcefully. "I know. And I'd never do that, but that's how bad it would hurt. I'd never kill myself, because that would be despicable and just plain disrespectful to you mother, the one who gave me life. But Atem's become my life, and it pains me so to see him with someone else, especially after he promised his life to me." Yugi sighed again and felt the horse nudge his nose into his side. He smiled. "Yes, both of you are right. Atem's not the only one in my life, and I should be grateful that they haven't walked out on me or betrayed me as well." The horse snickered gently as the wind lazily blew across the boy. Yugi drew his amethyst gaze to the horse. "Thank you sire. I really needed this place," he whispered. The horse whinnied in response. Yugi smiled and sat up.

"About time we returned, don't you think?" He looked up at the creature expectantly. The horse seemed to nod his head. Yugi nodded too. "Then let's go back home."

* * *

It was well after midnight when Mana heard the quiet steps of someone not wanting her to hear him. Mana sat up in her bed. "Yugi, where have you been?" The steps hesitated, and then walked to her bed. Yugi sat down beside her.

"In a place of my own to think," he whispered. Mana frowned.

"And this place would be where," she asked. Yugi sighed.

"It's a place out in the desert that Pharaoh Aknamkanon showed a while before he died, before Atem proposed. It's a place I can go to be alone, and the Pharaoh made me promise I wouldn't share it with anyone unless I felt I needed to or it would be in _my _best interest to have someone there with me." Mana growled. "Sorry Mana," Yugi nervously laughed, "But I don't think I'll be telling anyone just yet." Mana opened her mouth to protest but Yugi placed his hand over it. "I promise to show you if I feel like I'm going to seriously breakdown and need help to get back up, okay?" Mana nodded and Yugi removed his hand. He kissed Mana on the forehead. "Now go back to sleep, mistress," he whispered gently.

Mana breathed while watching stand up. "Yugi," she called out suddenly. He turned around and looked at her. "Sleep with me," she said. Yugi smiled softly.

"If it is what you want," he answered. Mana nodded. "Alright." Yugi walked back over to the bed and climbed in beside her. Mana wrapped her arms around the smaller being.

"Goodnight Yugi," Mana whispered. All she was answered was gentle deep breathing. She smiled, and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Sleep well, my friend."

* * *

Morning broke and Yugi opened his eyes to see Mana still sleeping. And her arm still holding him. Yugi rolled his eyes. _Great, another situation where I have to get out of someone's arms so I can work,_ Yugi thought. He slowly sat up and Mana shifted. Her dark eyes fluttered opened.

"Good morning Yugi," she greeted as she stretched. Yugi smiled and slid off the bed.

"Good morning mistress," he echoed. A servant came rushing into the chambers.

"Mistress Mana, the Pharaoh wishes to see you," he said. Mana sat up and looked at Yugi.

"When," she asked worriedly. The servant balked.

"Right now ma'am. He's on his way here." Mana jumped and Yugi stared. They looked at each other. _What? He's coming here?_

"Why is he coming here," Mana asked, while keeping her eye on Yugi. The servant cleared his throat.

"Because he wishes to see Yugi as well but has the feeling he wouldn't appear to his summons."

"Of course I would go if he called." Mana stared at her friend. The servant and many others in the room stared too. Yugi sighed. "If His Majesty summoned me, I would go for he is the Pharaoh and ruler of this land. To disobey him is punishable and disrespectful. I wouldn't want my mother ashamed of me," he finished.

One of the servants bustling about piped up. "No one would blame you though, sir," she said. "It is understandable; especially what he's done to you. I can't see how you could."

"Not helping that much, Femi," Dalila whispered fiercely. At that moment, Atem walked into the chambers, Runihura at his side. Yugi froze and Mana scurried out of bed.

"Atem! Could you not have given me time to dress," she cried. Atem gazed at her.

"I thought you would have been up already. Forgive me, but I have urgent news and it cannot wait." Atem clapped his hands and all the servants left. Yugi was about to when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He looked down at the hand, then up to the troubled look on Mana's face, her eyes on him. Yugi nodded, letting her know he would stay. The grip on his wrist loosened a bit. Runihura frowned at the fact that Yugi still stood within the room. She turned to her betrothed.

"Were not all the servants to leave the rooms," she asked innocently. Atem glanced at her.

"Yes, and they did."

"_He's _still here," she informed, indicating Yugi. Atem sighed.

"I know, but he's no ordinary slave. Besides, if Mana wanted him to stay, he'll stay, no matter what happens." Atem walked towards the mentioned two. "I wanted you to be the first to know the wedding is in two weeks and I wish for you to be there."

Yugi gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, your Majesty, we'll be there, _if_ we are here to attend. But that's not all you came here for, is it?" Atem looked at Yugi with wide eyes. _Yugi doesn't hate me does he? Maybe not, but he is angry with you, considering you just confirmed you _are _marrying someone other than him._ Atem mentally shook his head.

"That is correct. I wanted to ask you, Yugi, where the jewels went. I wish to give something to my bride, and I can't find the box anywhere. Where did you put it," he asked. Yugi glared, his amethyst eyes turning a dangerously dark shade of purple.

"Somewhere safe," he replied. Atem's crimson eyes narrowed. "I put them in a new place, seeing as how I am no longer welcome in the royal chambers, and will keep the location hidden. The box and its contents belong to me or someone who trusted me with them. You may be the Pharaoh but I will not give you what she asks for," he grounded out. Runihura sneered at Yugi, who was the only one to see the expression. "If that is all, Pharaoh, then you'll have to excuse me." Yugi then walked out of the chambers, throwing an apologetic look to Mana before disappearing.

Atem watched him go. He turned to Mana for an explanation but she looked at the floor. "Yugi has every right, you know. And I have no clue to where it is. He moved it before you reached the palace, and I doubt he's going to give up the location." Mana bowed to her childhood friend and followed Yugi out the door.

* * *

When she found him, he was sitting on the edge of the northern tower, feet dangling lazily as the warm Egyptian breeze blew over his skin. Mana sat down and sighed.

"Atem had no right to ask such a thing of you," she stated. Yugi shook his head, and Mana saw tears fall off his face.

"Atem had every right. He is the Pharaoh after all. I probably would have told him of he didn't say they were for _her_," he spat out the word. Mana looked at her friend in shock. She never heard such venom come from his mouth.

"Yugi-"

"I'm sorry Mana, if I scared you." So he knew. "But I can't stand to see them together. She's-" Yugi looked around. "We can't talk here," he whispered. "I'll tell you everything, but you have to trust me and come with me, okay?" Mana nodded.

A few minutes later, the two were out of the palace gates, well on their way to the oasis. Runihura watched them go and smirked. Alone time with Atem. Well, when he gets out of council that is.

* * *

Mana stood in awe as she walked into the dense foliage. "Yugi, it's beautiful. This is where the Pharaoh took you that day you and him went for a ride?" Yugi nodded. Mana looked around, then at down near the stream. "You came here last night didn't you?" Another nod. Mana sighed and Yugi sat down next to her and grabbed some grapes from the basket they brought. Mana followed his example and picked out some food.

They sat in silence for a while before Yugi put down his food and looked at the ground. Mana stared at him curiously as she popped a grape into her mouth, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"Sorry I didn't say anything before, but I really can't stand to see them together. Runihura is just using Atem and I don't know why yet, but I'm sure I could find out. She doesn't like me." Mana started to protest but Yugi held up a hand to stop her. "No Mana, she really doesn't. Runihura hates me and the fact I used to be Atem's fiancé, and maybe she thinks we still have that connection, but… She knows how to hide, that's for sure." Yugi looked at Mana. "At dinner, did you think we were having a friendly conversation?"

"Yeah, that's what it looked like, and the only one that didn't seem happy about it was Atem," Mana replied. Yugi smiled.

"That's interesting. The conversation was anything but friendly."

"What was it about?"

"Me, mostly. She wanted to know more about me…and Atem. She didn't really trust him to tell the whole truth. And the way she _insisted_ that we get to know each other… I knew there was something wrong with her from the beginning, but I still don't know what. And neither of us were smiling during the conservation, until the end. I smirked when I pissed her off with a certain thought about her. And this morning, when I said I would never give them the jewels if he's just going to give them to her, she sneered at me. You didn't see it, did you," he asked, looking at Mana.

Mana shook her head. "No, I didn't. But, Yugi, are you sure about this? This is serious. It's almost as bad as you accusing her of plotting to take over the kingdom." Yugi looked at her sheepishly. Mana gasped. "Yugi! You're thinking that? Why?"

Yugi shrugged. "It's just the vibe I get from her. I don't think she's the right person to be queen, but maybe that's just me, no wanting to see Atem marry someone else other than me." Mana looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "I still love him Mana, and I don't know how to stop."

What to say to that, Mana had no idea. So instead she opted for silence and held Yugi in his misery.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 20

Atem walked through the halls, searching for his pale counterpart. When he spotted him, he was alone, watching Mana take her lessons with Mahad.

"Yugi." Said person turned his head and saw Atem. Any emotion on his face had disappeared. Yugi bowed.

"Highness," he returned. Atem shuddered. He hated being on the receiving end of Yugi's cold shoulder.

"I came to apologize for yesterday," Atem said, but he trailed off and Yugi figured out what he truly wanted.

"I'm not giving you the location," Yugi stated, turning back to the view. Atem sighed and walked up to stand beside him.

"Why not," the Pharaoh asked. Yugi looked away.

"Because, they're part of the life I had with you." Yugi looked at him. "I'm not ready to let go of it yet, and I think… I think you shouldn't either." With that Yugi walked away and Atem was left standing there alone.

Atem sighed and sat on the floor. "Ra, what am I going to do?"

"What is wrong, my love," a voice whispered behind him. Atem looked over to see Runihura, and her handmaid, walking into the corridor. Atem stood up and took her hand.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over, my dear," he soothed. A smile appeared on her face and she kissed his cheek.

"If you say so," she replied. Atem nodded and turned back to where Mana was practicing. As soon as his back was turned, the smile disappeared. Runihura knew exactly what was upsetting her fiancé and she was going to do something about it. _But what to do_, she mused. Then, she thought of the perfect plan.

* * *

Yugi had just served Mana her dinner when Master Bomani walked up to him. Yugi looked up at the big man. "Hello Master Bomani. What brings you here?"

Master Bomani stopped in front of him and two guards appear at his side. "You have been accused of thievery," Yugi froze and Mana stood up. "Your crime is against the royal family and therefore you will be punished."

"This is absurd! Those jewels belong to Yugi as much as they do Atem," Mana cried. Master Bomani looked at her and Mana shuddered, but dragged Yugi behind her.

"This is a concern of the Pharaoh and his future queen. It does not concern you," he growled. The guards reached around Mana and grabbed Yugi and proceeded to drag him away. Yugi started screaming and kicking. "You are lucky. This matter would usually be dealt with by death, but the Queen asked that you be spared and sold." Mana gasped. _Yugi was right. I must go to Atem. He has to do something._ So when Mana finally unfroze, she raced out her room and fled to find Atem.

* * *

Seto, Mahad, Isis, and Kisara were walking away from the council room when the screams reached their ears. "Who on earth is that," Isis asked. The others shook their heads. Just then, Mana raced up to them, out of breath.

"Mana, what is it? What's wrong," Mahad asked his student when he saw tears on her face. Mana took a deep, shaky breath before answering.

"It's Yugi," she sobbed. Her audience stood in shocked silence. "Oh, I should have listened to him. I knew there was something wrong with her but I didn't think she would go this far…"

"Mana! What are you talking about? What's happening to Yugi," Seto asked, shaking the smaller girl. Mana looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Yugi is being sold," she cried. Mana ran past them into the room. The elder children looked at each other before racing off in the directions of the screams.

* * *

Mana ran into the room and saw with great relief that Atem still sat there. He looked up at her entrance.

"Mana, I'm surprised to see you. Who in the name of Ra is screaming like that," the Pharaoh asked. Mana bowed before speaking.

"Atem, it's Yugi. Oh Atem, you must do something! They're going to sell him, give him away!" Atem started at this and had she not been paying attention Mana would have missed it.

"What? On what grounds do they do this? I gave no order," he growled. Mana swallowed her nervousness away before telling him the reason.

"Um, Atem? Runihura has ordered it." Atem froze. "She has accused him of stealing."

"Stealing what, exactly?"

"The jewels which belong to him," Mana answered. Atem's eyes narrowed.

"Which belong to him? He is a slave with jewels? That seems unlikely. If the Queen wishes it then so be it. He's nobody anyway."

SMACK! Atem gaped in surprise as Mana's hand flew before his eyes. He looked up at her and she was glaring as best as her teary eyes would let her.

Mana stared at him, her hand shaking. "What has happened to you," she asked. "You unexpectedly left, engaged to and in love with Yugi, but you came back with a new bride and harsh personality. And now Yugi is nothing but a slave to you? What is wrong with you?" Mana fled the room, tears streaming. Almost as soon as she left, Runihura walked in.

"Hello my love," she greeted. Atem barely acknowledged her presence. "Atem?" At this, Atem looked up.

"Oh, hello Runihura. What brings you here?" Runihura smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I came to see you. The meeting is over," she asked. Atem nodded.

"For some time," he replied. Runihura frowned.

"So why is my Lord sitting here, alone, while everyone is doing their own duties?"

"I'm thinking." Runihura raised a brow.

"About what, my love?"

"About many things." Atem looked up at her before taking her hand and kissing it. "Go eat, my dear. I will be with you shortly." Runihura straightened and bowed. Then she left, a scowl forming on her face.

"What is with the face, milady?" Runihura looked to the left and saw her handmaiden standing there.

"Nothing, just unease."

"Does he still not trust you enough to talk," her handmaid asked. Runihura shook her head.

"I must be patient. He will, in time, he will."

* * *

Meanwhile, nearing the gates to the city, Yugi had stopped screaming.

"What's this? Giving up, thief," one of the guards dragging him asked. Yugi just sighed.

"No, but there's no point in me losing my voice over it. No matter how many times I tell you 'I'm not a thief' you won't believe me. And I may need my voice if I come with a plan to break free," Yugi stated. The guards looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, you may be right," one snickered. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"YUGI!" Yugi jumped, as much as he could, at the sound of his name. The guards paused and turned. Mana was running at such speed that she crashed into the trio.

"Ow, Mana," Yugi groaned. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," she said. Isis, Mahad, Seto, and Kisara came running up behind her.

"Mana," Mahad breathed. "How in the name of Ra were you able to pass us?"

Mana looked at ground. "I was trying to outrun my pain." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Mana, what happened," Yugi asked, holding her. The guards looked at each other and shrugged. They could wait.

"I went to talk to Atem, and he said some horrible things and I lost control and I-I-I slapped him." Mana cried into Yugi's shoulder.

"Oh Mana, it's okay," Yugi soothed. He stroked her hair while she cried. One of the guards cleared his throat. Yugi looked up and Mana followed.

"Oh right," they whispered at the same time. Mana stood up, face hard and set.

"You are not allowed to take him," she declared. The guards looked at each other once again.

"Really, on who's authority," one asked.

"Her own," Seto spoke, drawing out a scroll. Yugi gasped.

"Is that," he asked. Seto looked at him and nodded.

"How is that possible," the guard asked. "This was an order from the Queen." Seto, Mana and Yugi all smiled.

"So glad you asked that," Yugi said as he stood up and dusted the sand off himself.

"This document holds the answer and reason," Mana stated.

"A few years ago, Pharaoh Aknamkanon released his power over Yugi and gave it to his mother. No one owned him, not until her death. According to the document, once she died, Yugi would not be a slave to those he did not wish to be. He was able to choose his own master. And now, he chose Mana," Seto finished. Mana smiled at Yugi.

"That means what exactly? The order came from the Queen, so to the slave trade he will go." The guard grabbed Yugi's arm but Yugi wrenched it from his grasp.

"What that means is the royal family no longer has any hold on me," Yugi growled. "My mistress is Mana and only she decides whether I stay or go, not you, not Master Bomani, and certainly not Atem." Yugi stared at them. "And I need to ask, exactly who _is _the Queen? As far as I know, Atem hasn't married yet. So you took your orders from some who does not yet have to power to make them."

* * *

From above, Runihura watched the scene and grimaced. Yugi was more trouble than she expected. She watched as the guards unrolled the scroll and read it before handing it and bowing to the members of the Holy Court and walking away. Runihura's hands clenched.

* * *

"So, Yugi, now that you are staying, what do you propose we do," Mana asked as she and Yugi strolled through the corridors. Yugi stopped and looked at her.

"I think you and I should talk about Atem," he said. Mana froze. "Don't look so scared, that's not all we'll talk about, but we need to get it of you, okay?" Mana nodded. Yugi nodded once and smiled. He took her hand. "Come on," he said as he led her to the stables.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 21

Yugi and Mana tied their horses to a tree before lying on the grass. "So, what happened," Yugi asked. Mana stared up at the sky.

"Atem's changed since she arrived. He's colder, harsher. It's like he didn't care," she whispered. Yugi looked at her.

"About what?" Mana turned her head and stared into his eyes.

"About you," she answered. Yugi frowned, but something told him he wasn't surprised. "When I told him you were being taken by order of the Queen, he froze then became angry and cold. He said if Runihura wishes it, then so be it. Yugi, he said you were no one and denied your ownership of the jewels. That was when I slapped him. He said you were no one. You. The man he pledged his love and life to, the man he was going to marry, the man he's been with his whole life, and he said you were nothing but a slave. I just couldn't be-believe he-he would-d s-say s-s-someth-thing like th-that," she sobbed. Yugi pulled her close and held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you Mana. You're like his sister," Yugi stated. Mana sighed.

"I know, but you were his best friend, his lover, and look at how he's treating you," she whispered. Yugi stayed silent. Mana looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Yugi," Mana whined. Yugi sighed.

"Just hoping Atem will open his eyes and not be pulled in by Runihura, that's all," Yugi replied. Mana watched him as he talked and knew he was saying everything but decided to leave it alone. Both turned their eyes back to the sky. The assortment of colours was giving way to blue and stars.

"That's all one can do now I guess; hope," Mana murmured. Yugi sighed once again and made an affirmative noise.

* * *

Back at the palace, Runihura was talking to her fiancé and expressed her concern for Yugi.

"Just today, I saw the guards take him away. Do you have any idea why," she asked. Atem turned to her.

"Someone gave Master Bomani the order to sell him on the account of thievery."

"Oh? Really? Who?" Atem looked her in the eye and never dropped his gaze. After a second he pointed at her. Runihura gasped. "Me? You can't be serious!"

Atem shrugged and sighed, collapsing in a chair. "That is what Mana told me when she came running into Council Chambers with tears in her eyes." Atem rubbed a hand over his face. "I need to apologize to her. Of course I thought the idea of you giving orders, especially one of that nature was absurd, but I should have handled her better. She's been like a sister to me since we were children."

"And Yugi?" Atem looked up at his fiancée, eyes wide in surprise. Runihura gave him a small smile.

"What about Yugi," he asked. The lady rolled her eyes.

"What is Yugi to you?" Atem flinched. He turned his gaze to the floor.

"I don't know… We look alike for some reason and we've been best friends since birth. But now… I don't know what to do about him. And I'm pretty sure anything we had is over."

"That's alright though, isn't it," Runihura asked. Atem looked at her, eyes narrowed. "He is a slave after all."

"That may be so, but slave or not, he means a lot to me and it breaks my heart he no longer trusts me."

"Then maybe you have stayed with him instead of going to this bitch," a small voice muttered, so quiet Atem nearly missed. He looked at Runihura and saw her look behind him, but showed no signs of actually hearing anything. Her eyes didn't seem angry. He recently started noticing she hid her emotions, and very well at that, so Atem no longer trusted her expressions to tell the truth. Atem sighed and turned around.

"Dalila?" Said person froze on the spot, laundry in her arms. She looked at Atem and bowed.

"Sire," she said, coming out of the bow. She was scurrying to the door when Atem told her to wait. He stood up and followed her out the door. He closed it behind him and they a few meters away before he asked her what she meant by what she said. Dalila just stood there with a frightened look on her face.

"Dalila, please. What did you mean?" Dalila looked him in the eyes and her face turned hard.

"Fine! You want to know, I'll tell you! I meant I would rather have Yugi as a leader than that horrible witch you have in your room! She's treats all the servants like crap and she mutters evil things about Yugi and Mana and the rest of the group! She acts like she already owns the place! Yugi was perfect for the kingdom and the people! He was perfect for you and you broke his heart by taking someone who is the worst choice possible for the kingdom as your bride! It's not usual for someone to be fine with sharing a room before marriage, but to insist is creepy and makes me trust her even less! And you! You have the nerve to say it breaks _your _heart that _Yugi_ doesn't trust you? Maybe you should look at your actions, _sire_," Dalila finished, shifting the load in her arms and stalking away.

Atem stood in the corridor, watching her back as she disappeared. He clenched his hands and glared at the floor. "She's right you know," a voice spoke from behind him. Atem started and whirled around. Isis smiled quietly at him.

"Which part or everything," he asked her as she stepped closer. Isis shook her head.

"I do not know enough firsthand to truthfully say everything," Isis said. "But what she said about Yugi is true. He was someone the people already loved and respected. And it does concern me that Runihura insisted on sharing your room." Isis looked towards the room for a moment before turning back Atem. "Anyway, it is late my Pharaoh. Goodnight," she bowed. She had walked a few steps when Atem stopped her.

"Isis." She turned around. "Goodnight." Isis sighed.

"Heed her advice, sire. Look at your actions and learn from them. It may not be too late," she whispered. Atem nodded and walked back to his room. Isis watched him walk away. _I pray it is not too late, for everyone's sake. It is a dark future I see._

* * *

"So what happened," Runihura asked as soon as Atem entered the room. He smiled fondly.

"Oh, nothing except Dalila chewed my head off about my actions thus far, and then Isis showed up. It is a good night," he laughed.

Runihura frowned. "How so my lord," she asked. Atem looked at her and smiled.

"Cousin didn't show up and eat me alive," he joked. Runihura stared at him like he was crazy. He sobered up immediately.

"You allow these to speak to you thusly," she questioned.

"Of course," Atem replied. "They are my subjects and friends. I treasure their advice." Runihura sighed.

"I understand, but as you said, they are your subjects. Is there no boundary or limit to the disrespect you receive that goes unpunished?" Atem stared at her. Where had that come from? Now that he thought of it, he was not properly treated and left it alone. But that was after he left the kingdom and came back with Runihura. Isis was right. The people did love and respect Yugi as their leader already and this broke the dream and hope he would be.

"There is a limit, but it doesn't occur often-"

"It doesn't matter how often it occurs, just whenever it happens. That slave raised her voice to you and practically called you an idiot, and this is allowed to go unpunished?" Atem glowered at her. If she wanted to see power when someone disrespected him, then fine, she would see it.

"Yes, it is and that is final. You will not speak of this again, am I in any way unclear?" Runihura shook her head quickly, shaking a little. Atem felt a bit guilty for scaring her, but she deserved it almost as much as he deserved being talked to by Isis and Dalila. Atem sighed. "Good," he whispered. "Now go to sleep." He walked over to the balcony and stared out to the horizon. He gasped quietly as he saw two horses and riders appear. Mana and Yugi.

From the bed, Runihura grimaced at her fiancé's back.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Yugi shook himself out of his thoughts and peered at Mana from the corner of his eye.

"Do about what," he asked. Mana raised an eyebrow and Yugi sighed. "Nothing," he said as he stared at the ground ahead of him.

"But Yugi-"

"And neither should you," Yugi told her. Mana gazed at him worriedly.

"You should at least talk to him," she tried to reason. Yugi shook his head.

"No, Atem has figure things out for himself."

* * *

Seto waited the two as they brought in their steeds. He looked at Yugi's choice. "Uncle's horse?"

Yugi just looked at him in innocent obliviousness. "What?"

Seto shook his head. "The Pharaoh's horse. You do realize Atem is supposed to be the only to ride him?"

Yugi shrugged. "He's never ridden him. Ever. Not even when we were children. And he doesn't ride out now, and when he did, he took his old horse. So I decided why not? I never rode a single horse enough for it to be classified as mine."

"The one you did ride the most died two years ago as well," Mana pointed out. Yugi nodded. Seto looked at them both and closed his eyes.

"Whatever. Dalila wants to talk to you. Something about making the worst mistake of her life." Yugi and Mana looked at each other.

"Where is she," Yugi asked.

"In Mana's chambers. Kisara is with her."

* * *

"I-I-I-I don't know what I was thinking. I-it just c-came out. Oh Ra, I'm going to be sacked." Dalila sat on the bed, holding her head with one arm and the other wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth. Yugi took a breath and then sat beside her.

"Dalila," he spoke softly and calmly. "Can you tell us what happened?" Dalila looked at him with terrified eyes and nodded slightly. Then she recounted exactly what she said. At the end of it everyone gasped. Yugi started laughing a few seconds after.

"And she probably heard every word," he giggled. Mana's eyes opened wide at realization and she started laughing as well." She probably was peeved a servant had the nerve to talk to Atem like that."

Seto, Kisara and Dalila stared at the two as they laughed. A few moments later they sobered up and looked at them. Mana looked over at Yugi. "So dear friend of mine, shall we tell them?"

Yugi nodded. "I think they should at least know why we were laughing," he agreed. Mana nodded.

"Well, are you going to start already," Seto growled.

"Patience Seto, they will speak in due time," Isis scolded as she breezed into the room, Mahad behind her. Everyone greeted them before silencing, staring at the two in anticipation.

Yugi breathed deeply. "It started when we first met…"

* * *

Three hours later, near the start of a new day, Yugi finished his story, with additions from Mana and Dalila. The audience sat captivated by what they were just told. Isis was the first to speak.

"So, Runihura has an ulterior motive to marrying Atem, and she is determined to make sure you no longer have a part in his life. I can't believe we didn't notice anything at the dinner."

"Don't worry too much about it Isis," Yugi assured. "There's no way any of you could have known. She's good at hiding."

"There's something I still don't understand," Seto expressed, "Yugi, where is it you to after that?" Mana straightened at the question but Yugi shook his head and she calmed down. Mahad raised an eyebrow at the reaction his student had.

"Not telling." Mahad shot his gaze to the white-skinned boy for a moment. Yugi shook his head again. "Sorry everyone, but the place I went to is a special place that Aknamkanon himself showed to me. I want to keep it special."

"Mana has been there." It wasn't a question. Mahad took his eyes off his student and stared at Yugi. Yugi sighed and nodded.

"It was good for both of us. I needed someone to listen to again, but I needed someone to talk to, in a peaceful but secure location."

Mana nodded. "I had just faced Atem, the day Yugi was almost taken to the slave market. The encounter shook me up a great deal and Yugi knew, like he always did, that I needed to vent, to let it out, and have someone there to help. He ended up letting me know about his suspicions against Runihura."

"What if he was lying," Isis asked. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "Validated question."

"Yeah, but people expect that from Seto," Kisara stated. Seto nodded before exactly what his girlfriend said sunk in.

"Hey!"

"It's true," Mahad agreed.

"Mahad!" Seto turned to him. Mahad scratched his face embarrassedly. The women and Yugi all rolled their eyes at each other.

"Yugi isn't one to lie," Mana answered. Isis nodded with a smile.

"So what do we do now," Dalila asked.

"Nothing." Everyone stared at Yugi in surprise, except Mana. "We do nothing. If we do, Runihura will find a way to stop us or worse destroy us. I can't let any of you do that, even for me."

"But-" Kisara started. Seto touched her arm and shook his head when she looked up at him.

"He's right," Mahad sighed. "Besides, if we did anything, it might be likely she'll try to punish Yugi for our actions, just so she can get him out of the way."

Isis nodded. "He may be engaged to her, but he still cares for you. Dalila even says so." On cue, Dalila nodded.

"So I'm still her rival, her biggest problem. Wonderful," Yugi muttered.

Mana watched before turning to the others. "It's late. We should all retire."


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 22

Before anyone knew it, the two weeks went by and the wedding day had arrived. Yugi walked around the palace with Mana, watching the servants decorate for the celebration. Everytime they walked past a servant, the servant would bow to them and make a little mistake in whatever they were doing. Yugi was shocked they were doing it on purpose, but he guessed he and the rest of the group were not the only one's not over Atem's betrayal. All while she watched the servants wreck a little piece of the preparations, Mana held a small smile on her face. Yugi rolled his eyes as her smile grew a little bigger as they watched another slave place an old bowl of figs where the couple were to sit.

"This is not going to end well," Yugi muttered.

"Maybe not, but enjoy it until she screeches about it," Mana advised. Yugi looked at her and she smiled warmly, causing Yugi to smile as well. They continued walking.

"Uh, Mana?" The magician-in-training looked at her friend/personal slave. "Can I help them," he asked.

Mana stared at him, but thought about his character then nodded. Yugi rushed off and began to pick up some materials.

From above, Runihura watched as the hall was prepared and kept her eyes on a certain pale, tri-coloured hair Japanese boy.

* * *

The ceremony went by smoothly. Everyone held their tongues as Atem made one of the worst mistakes of his life. Later, after the banquet, Yugi left for a moment as gifts were given.

Atem's eyes followed him out.

* * *

Yugi walked down the halls, through the corridors until he reached the right room. He walked in and sought out his hiding place. He grabbed the box and opened it up. He took out a piece that belonged to Atem's father. Yugi wrapped it the cloth he brought and quickly hid the box as it was before and left.

* * *

"Congratulations, your Majesties," a delegate was saying as Yugi walked back. The man gave a bow and the dais, leaving his presents with the couples' hands. The next man was moving to go up, but Yugi beat him to it.

Everyone gasped as the pale little adolescent walked forward to the stairs. Yugi held the cloth in front of him as he walked up the stairs. Somewhere in the crowd, Mahad was squeezing Mana's shoulder as she whispered, "Yugi."

Once he reached the top, Yugi bowed, clutching the necklace to his chest as he did so, and straightened up, amethyst lined directly with crimson.

"I come forth with a gift, an heirloom that I believe you should have now, Pharaoh," Yugi said quietly. But everyone in the room heard it. The silence of the room was unbelievable. Yugi held out the clothed gift in one hand and unfolded it. When the fold came off, Atem stared at gasped, as well as Runihura.

"This is," Atem started. Yugi nodded.

"The jewel from your father, safely hidden with the other treasures she's been seeking," Yugi replied. Runihura looked from the necklace to her husband to Yugi to Atem to Yugi, and back to the necklace.

"Is it for me," she asked stupidly. Atem surprised everyone by shaking his head.

"No, it's for me," he whispered as he touched it. Yugi smiled and picked it up. He placed it around Atem's neck and fastened it. He laughed quietly at the soft blush on Atem's cheeks from the close contact. Seems Isis and Dalila were right.

"Your father would have been proud to see you wear it," Yugi spoke, touching the onyx and gold Scarab pendant. Atem smiled.

"He would have happy to give it me, but I think he would like this way too," Atem agreed. Yugi smiled and bowed to Atem. Runihura cleared her throat. Yugi shot up and glared at her.

"You expect me to give something to you now," he asked sarcastically. The new Queen sneered at him, and this time, Yugi wasn't the only to see it. Chatter started up at the sight and Runihura glared at them. She looked at Yugi.

"Yes, I expect a gift as well. You gave one to the king, now give one to the queen," she demanded. Yugi clenched his hands in anger and his face darkened.

"No."

"What?" Yugi looked at her with hatred.

"No I will _not _be giving you anything else. You already took my fiancé and the love of my life! Your making my life hell because I used be with him! I was almost sent to the slave market because I wouldn't hand over what was mine! And yet _I_ leave _you _alone! What more do you WANT FROM ME?" Yugi breathed after yelling at her. He held her gaze for a second before walking off. The crowd parted to let him then immediately closed. Atem watched him leave in shock. He looked at his new bride. He could not believe it.

Mana walked up then and placed her gift down on the floor. Runihura looked at the clay dolls in confusion, but Atem stared at them in wonder. Mana stood up and stared at them. Then she, smiling sweetly, walked closer and slapped them both on the face.

"You stay the hell away from Yugi and the rest of us," Mana growled to Runihura. Then she turned to Atem and hugged him. "Stop being an idiot. He's been hurt enough." Mana then followed Yugi out the door.

Isis walked up handed Runihura some healing stones. "For future children," she smiled. Runihura raised a brow slightly, but did little else. Isis looked at Atem. "She's right you know," she whispered. "If this is the pain we see, imagine just how much more he's still hiding." Atem watched as Isis too walked out the door, after whispering a few words to Mahad, who nodded.

Atem sighed. _This day better end soon_, he thought.

* * *

Yugi sat on a balcony, watching the people below. He heard the footsteps approach behind him and he sighed. "Come to scold for yelling at them, or to tell me it was justified, Mana?" The footsteps paused for moment before finishing their path to his side. Mana took his hand.

"If it were up to me, I would say it was justified, but I know it doesn't truly matter. You still feel guilty about it no matter what," she said. Yugi nodded. Mana released his hand and stared out into the view. "It's understandable."

"They were right." Mana looked at her friend.

"What?"

Yugi looked at her and smiled. "Isis and Dalila. They were right. Atem still have some feelings for me." Yugi sighed. "I just wish he would do something about it before she does."

"Well, if she tries something, we'll be here to protect you," came the all-knowing voice of Isis. Yugi and Mana turned slightly to see her and returned the smile she gave them.

"Thanks Isis. Where's everyone else," Yugi asked. Isis walked up until she stood by the younger boy.

"Still there. They are the Holy Court after all," she replied with a smile. Then her face darkened. "Yugi, there is something I must ask you. It is of an important issue." Yugi nodded. "How do you feel about Atem?"

Yugi looked at the party below and sighed. "No matter what has happened, a lot worse would have to occur to take my love away from him."

"You would risk your life for him?" Yugi looked up at the healer/prophesier with a frown.

"I would _give _my life for him. What is this about Isis? Did you see something," he asked earnestly. Isis turned her gaze from the ground to the two individuals beside her momentarily before returning it. She nodded.

"I don't know exactly what happens to lead to it, but many troubling things occur and I fear most for the Pharaoh. I just had to know there was someone who would help him till the end. Thank you, Yugi. You have put my mind at ease, if for the time being." Isis then left the balcony to return to the celebrations. Yugi and Mana exchanged looks of confusion, but Mana opened her eyes wide and shook her head, shrugging. Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled. The two left the balcony and retired to the noble's chambers.

* * *

Hours later, Atem sat in his room, awaiting his Queen, thinking about the day's events. Not only had Yugi yelled at him, the one in the group who kept his temper in check the best, but Mana slapped him. Well, Runihura was part of the violence as well, but something told him they were angrier with him than her.

Atem sighed. _What am I doing_, he asked himself. _And where in the name of Ra did Runihura go?_ Atem stood up and walked about the room. Runihura had left a few moments ago for something but hadn't come back yet. Where was she? Pharaoh walked out of the room and down the corridors until he met with someone. The servant didn't know where his bride was either.

"Runihura, where are you," Atem muttered as he stalked the corridors.

"Mana let go!" Atem froze as he heard a couple of voices.

"No. You are going to tell him exactly how you feel." Atem smiled. Mana was dragging Yugi around like she always did. But what were they talking about?

"Are you insane? After the way I treated him at his own wedding celebration? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Of course not, but Yugi, expressing one's feelings is good for them." Yugi muttered something that Atem couldn't hear. But he did hear Mana's hand make contact with his head.

"Aahh! Mana, what in the name of Ra was that for?" Atem smiled as he pictured Mana rolling her eyes.

"You know why. Don't say things like that." Atem heard Yugi sigh and mutter 'fine'.

"But, Mana," the smaller boy whispered. The footsteps stopped and Atem strained to hear what he was saying. "I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Yugi took a breath.

"I still love him. You know that. I can't tell him how I feel about everything without telling him that I wish I was still with him, how much I want to hold him and kiss him. My anger is with Runihura, not him." Mana sighed in the stillness of the corridor and Atem found he was holding his breath.

_Yugi still loves me? How did I not see it? I'm sorry Yugi. I still love you too, but I am married. I did choose her as my bride._ When Atem left his thoughts, preparing to return to his room, he noticed the atmosphere was deathly silent and tense. He decided to sneak a peek around the corner and saw Mana and Yugi there, staring at Runihura.

"So what brings you two here," the Queen said. Atem saw his "twin" tense up.

"We were on our way to talk to the Pharaoh, but decided it could wait," Mana said, not letting the encounter bring her down. She had to protect Yugi after all. Runihura made a 'huh' sound at the reason and smiled. It was then Atem saw what his ex-lover usually got. _Sorry Yugi. I will talk to her._

"Alright, but you should leave now before I call the guards. I didn't appreciate the way I was treated on my own wedding day," Runihura said with that sickening smile. Atem shuddered and decided to show himself before things got worse.

"Runihura, sweetheart, there you are. I wondered where you ran off too," he greeted as he walked out from behind the wall. All three individuals turned to him and stared wide-eyed at him as if they were caught stealing the crown.

"My love, what brings you out here," Runihura asked, obviously scared at the possibility her new husband might have heard their conversation.

"Did you not hear him," Yugi scoffed. "He was wondering where the woman he married _today_ ran off to. So, where _did _you run off to on your wedding night, _your highness_?" Atem exchanged looks with Mana before the latter wrapped her arm around Yugi and tugged him a little.

"None of your business, slave," Runihura sneered. She flashed Atem a smile, and he almost forgot the little actions he noticed.

"Come on Yugi, we should go. The 'happy' couple need some alone time. It _is _their wedding night after all," Mana stated with a hint of disdain. Yugi nodded and the two walked away. As they were leaving, Yugi looked back and amethyst met crimson once again. For a moment, they felt like they did when they were younger. And just as quickly as it started, the moment fell away.

The group separated ways and the newlyweds went to their chambers, spending the night quietly.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 23

Yugi woke up to the bright rays and sighed. He walked out to the balcony and knelt down. He then closed his eyes and prayed to his mother and Grandmother and Aknamkanon and Anippe and everyone else he used to know. Prayed for strength…to let go.

* * *

When Mana woke up, the first thing she saw was Yugi on the balcony. A small, sad smile adorned her face as she quietly watched her friend. "Yugi," she called softly. The white-skinned male slowly turned around and looked at her. "Come back in side," Mana gently ordered. It was four days since the encounter and Yugi's health had started declining. With him out there, Mana feared he would get sick in the cold morning air.

Yugi sighed and stood up from his place and walked inside. Even with help from everyone, he doubted getting over Atem was going to be an option. Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning against Mana.

"Something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean," the noble asked. Yugi looked at her.

"I don't know, but I think I know how Isis feels when she sees a less-than-favourable future. Something just feels…_off_."

* * *

It was during their dinner that Yugi's feelings came true.

"On order of the Queen, the slave Yugi is to be sold on the market," Master Bomani announced. So, again, Yugi was dragged away, and this time her order overruled the document. He was taken to the market, with Mana running behind him, as well as Kisara and Seto.

* * *

Everyone gushed and whistled, bidding going high for him. Buyers were fascinated with his white skin and history. In the end, a man on the distant outskirts of a neighbouring town outbid them all and took Yugi home. Runihura made sure no one from the palace nor the city could buy him. In the end, she got what she wanted. Yugi out of her way.

* * *

The last sight Yugi saw of his home was Mana collapsing on the ground screaming, Kisara holding her and Seto yelling at the guards. He wanted to run to them and hold Mana, telling her it will be okay, but he was already gone.

* * *

Runihura watched from a tower as Yugi was dragged to the market and sold. And she watched with glee as the cart he was on rolled out of the city and away for life. She smiled widely and quietly laughed. Finally, victory against the little brat. Oh, how her plans were going to bloom.

Atem watched his new wife as she stood by the window, and wondered what was going on in her head that made her smile so.

"Runihura, what is going on in that head of yours? What makes you smile so," he asked, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, milord," the Queen answered as she turned around to face her husband. "Just rid of a little nuisance, that's all." Runihura smiled and kissed her husband. Atem raised an eyebrow but kissed her back. _I'll find out later what she means._

* * *

Mana stood up shakily from her spot on the ground and Seto placed his arms around her waist. "Are you going to be alright," he asked. Mana nodded, knowing he meant until they reached the castle. Kisara stood up too and looked up at the castle.

"She watched." Seto looked at his lover with a questioning look. Kisara pointed at a window. Seto followed her finger and growled at the unmistakable sight of Runihura's back in the window.

"That woman will not get away with this," he whispered as he and Kisara helped Mana back to the palace.

"Why? Why would she do this? What is so threatening about Yugi?" Mana kept chanting questions like these as she was led back to her chambers. The couple sat her on the bed and collapsed beside her.

"Well, maybe she's afraid that Atem will come to his senses and plead with Yugi to take him back," Kisara offered.

"Yeah, but why," Seto countered. Kisara sighed.

"Yugi said there was something about her he didn't trust. He did say that he thought she was plotting against the kingdom." Both adults sat up and looked at each other shocked. Then down at the girl who spoke.

"What?" Mana looked that the two and nodded.

"He told you. Do you not remember?"

"To be fair, that was a lot of information he gave us that night," Seto argued and Kisara nodded in quite agreement.

"Yeah yeah, but you understand what I'm saying. Atem and Yugi's relationship had a lot of trust in it, and Atem still trusts Yugi with his life, so…" Mana trailed off to let her elder friends finish the thought.

"So if Runihura decided to do anything, she would need Atem's trust," Kisara added to it.

"But she would lose it or be denied this if Yugi told him she was up to something," Seto continued.

"Therefore causing whatever she was planning, say take over the kingdom, to be foiled and she would spend the rest of her days in the dungeons," a new voiced finished. The three on the bed sat up to look at the newcomer. Mahad stood in the doorway with Dalila. Mana smiled at her teacher and friend.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone," Dalila whispered as the group sat around the table, soothing drinks in hand. Mana sighed.

"I know what you mean," she replied. "Now we have to make sure the group doesn't fall apart in his absence. We have to do Yugi's job."

"It wasn't his job," Mahad reminded.

"No, but we depended on him for everything, especially to keep the group together," Seto countered his friend's statement. "We kind of pushed it on him and he accepted it without question or complaint." Everyone nodded.

"So, where's Isis," Kisara said, changing the subject. Mahad smiled.

"Out for a delivery. Lady Haqikah started having contraction this afternoon," he answered.

"Good for her," Dalila praised. "She and her husband have been trying for some time. I'm glad they were able to have children." Mana and Kisara nodded in agreement.

"I don't get what the big deal is about babies. They're ugly, smelly, and trouble," Seto mused as he took a sip. Kisara frowned.

"I didn't know you felt that way Seto. Guess I'll have to find someone else to help create my children." Seto nearly choked on his drink while Dalila and Mana exchanged shocked glances and Mahad wore an embarrassed smile. Seto started coughing while looking at his lover.

"What," he managed to choke out. Kisara glared. She opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it.

"Some say children are the proof of love between two people," Atem said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "And trust. At least, that's what Father told me." And he walked back out. Everyone stared at the door, half-expecting him to come back, but he didn't.

"I guess that means he'll never have children with her," Mana muttered.

"I don't think he'll have children at all." Everyone looked at Kisara. "What? I'm just saying. He won't have children with Queen Runihura because they don't even trust each other, let alone love. Everyone is still wondering what happened. And to marry someone else other than Yugi would be cruel because he won't ever truly love them. Any children he would have wouldn't be born into the life they deserve. And if he does ever come back to his senses, he can't have children with Yugi unless Isis or Mahad knows some sort of magic or something like that that can allow men to have children… Then Atem will never have children." Kisara took a deep breath after she stopped talking. Everyone kept staring at her. "What?"

"You hardly ever talk," Mana explained cautiously, still staring at her pale friend. Kisara shrugged.

"That was incredible," Isis said as she walked in. She sat down next to Mahad.

"So," Mahad prompted his lover. Isis smiled.

"Lord Manu and Lady Haqikah are the proud parents of twin girls," Isis beamed. Everyone gasped and cheered.

"It has turned into a good day," Mana whispered. A big warm hand grasped her own and Mana looked up to meet her teacher's gaze. Mahad smiled quietly and Mana nodded, slowly joining the conversation.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 24

Three weeks had gone by since Yugi was bought and sold. Once he reached his new abode, the man who bought had eased his mind. Sure, Yugi worked, but he was part of this family now and he was glad no one else bought him.

The man was Rashidi. He had a wife, Safiya, an eight-year-old son, Zaid, and a four-year-old daughter, Tabia. They grew friendlier as the days wore on, and Yugi grew to be more trusting of them. But as each day fell to night, Yugi's worries about his friends in the capital deepened. He knew Runihura was up to something, but he didn't know what.

Runihura didn't keep him waiting long.

It was after two weeks that Runihura put her plan into motion. She walked up to her husband and snaked her arms around his neck. Then she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello my love. Did you need something," Atem asked as his wife took a seat beside him.

"Actually, I was wondering if it would be at all possible to make a few changes around here," she confessed. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Changes like what exactly," he asked. Runihura smiled.

"Well, I thinking that we could ascertain our power over the people, especially the servants. Just this morning I heard a few of them talking about me, and they didn't even have the decency to quiet down as I went by. If anything they talked louder. I know you don't mind being yelled at by your servants, but I will not stand for it." Atem sighed and Runihura smirked when he looked away.

"Alright. Tomorrow I will let everyone know there will be punishment…"

* * *

"…if a single person speaks out against the royal family. Depending on the severity of the treason, one could spend either a minimum of three months in prison, banishment, or even death." Mana grabbed Mahad's hand as the last words reached her ears.

"What is going on with him," Seto growled as the group watched their friend from the back of the room.

"Her," Mahad said, gesturing to the woman in the shadows. Everyone else looked. Runihura stood there watching her husband with a smile on her face.

"She's starting to influence him," Isis frowned. "What does she intend of him?"

* * *

It was the third week that this news reached the small town Yugi currently lived near. When he heard it, he dropped the bowl he was carrying and it crashed to the floor. The delivery boy and Rashidi looked at the boy as he rushed to carefully pick up the shards. The thought that kept racing through his mind was '_What is she up to?_'

* * *

"Are you alright Yugi? You've barely touched your dinner," Safiya asked, worried. Yugi stared at his food for a while before the question sunk in. He looked at her and shook his head.

"It has something to do with the new law, doesn't it?" Yugi looked at Rashidi and sighed.

"Yes," he answered.

"What new law," Zaid asked, pausing his poking of his little sister who fell asleep in her chair.

Safiya looked at her son. "Zaid, stop poking your sister and take her to bed." The boy nodded and picked up little Tabia, and disappeared into the depths of the house. Once he was gone, Safiya turned back to Yugi. "What is troubling you?" Yugi looked at her then left the table and stood by the window. The spouses exchanged glances, but patiently waited.

"I'm just concerned. In all the years I knew Atem, he never once cared about what the servants said. And they said some pretty bad things in our childhood," he laughed. Yugi sobered and stared at the stars. "I just hope he knows what he is doing and stays safe and well. I'll never forgive him something happens to him."

* * *

Mana sat down at her table, waiting for the servants to bring her breakfast. A moment later, she heard footsteps and sighed. "Just bring the food here and leave. I wish to be alone."

"Really, that's such a shame. And here I came all this way to visit you." Mana flinched at the voice behind her. She plastered a respectable smile on her face and stood up. She faced the woman behind her and bowed.

"My Queen," she greeted, silently wishing she would wake up. Runihura smiled.

"Sorry about the wait. I had them bring up my meal here as well." Mana inwardly grimaced.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about," Mana asked the elder woman. Runihura's smile grew bigger.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," she replied. "I heard your friend, Yugi, was sold on the market. It is terrible. I did wish to speak with him about his relationship with Atem. I so wished to know what my husband was like in his childhood." Runihura kept her eye on Mana the whole time she was talking. By the pained expression on her face, the girl was going to crack soon.

"I'm fine, and I would be better if I was alone," Mana ground out. Runihura laughed.

"Oh, but when is in pain, they should not be alone." Mana looked up at her.

"Then it would be best to be among friends, rather than people who had helped cause the pain," she countered.

"Careful," Runihura warned, "We wouldn't want my dear husband to hear one of the nobles throw accusations around, especially after an order like that." Mana glared. The servants walked in with the food. Runihura gestured to the table. "Shall we eat," she asked, a double-meaning smile on her face. Mana took a deep and nodded.

Never again would she stay in the same room alone with this woman. Ever.

* * *

When the next new order reached his ears, Yugi started thinking. He worked on autopilot, zipping through his chores, but still spaced out. This went on for weeks, and in that time two more laws were made. It was the night after that Rashidi and Safiya decided they needed to talk to Yugi.

"Yugi? What is going on in that head of yours?" Yugi looked from his dinner and at his mistress.

"Just wondering what to do about it all," he sighed. Safiya looked at her husband.

"About what's been happening in the capital," Rashidi asked. Yugi turned his gaze to him and nodded.

"I don't understand why At… Pharaoh would do something like this. But, if _she's_ behind this, then he's being played like a puppet," Yugi muttered.

"She who," Rashidi inquired. Yugi looked at him seriously, his violet eyes dark.

"The bitch who stole my fiancé," he growled. Safiya gasped at his language.

"That was treason right there," she scolded. Yugi shrugged.

"I'm probably not the only one saying it. If I'm right, and I probably am, Runihura is up to something. First she makes Atem take away the people's freedom to speak their minds. Next she has him class everyone more strictly. A tax has been placed. And finally possession and use of a duel monster is forbidden, punishable by death, whether the individual has control or not." Yugi stared down at his food. "I hope Seto and Kisara are careful."

"Why?" Yugi looked at Safiya.

"Kisara possesses the blue-eyed-white-dragon, and her control could be better," Yugi whispered. "If Seto is in trouble, she will not hesitate to give in… Runihura has divided the Pharaoh from his people."

Safiya and Rashidi stared at each other. They didn't know what to do for the young man in their home. For right now, all they could do was wait until he figured something out.

* * *

And after seven months being in this household, Yugi came up with a plan. Master Rashidi was venturing to the capital in twelve days for supplies, and of course, being the slave, Yugi was to go as well. That night, Yugi sent a letter to Mana, telling he would be in town then and to come see him. The others should come as well. A discussion was needed. Rashidi and Safiya agreed to this and twelve days later, the two were off.

* * *

"Halt. State your business in the city," the guard demanded as he peered at the travelers in front of him.

"Business. I have trading and shopping that needs to be done," Rashidi answered, just a little nervous about the increased security. The guard stared hard at him before Yugi piped up.

"Master Rashidi honestly is here for business," he said as he sat up and lowered his hood a bit. "I'm here to visit some old friends… Stop being so intimidating, Fadil. You won't win Jamila's heart by being harsh." The guard looked shocked for a moment before a huge smile adorned his face.

"Yugi," he greeted and lifted the younger male in a hug. "You're a little late with that statement. I captured her heart last week." A huge smile was plastered on Yugi's face now.

"That's incredible! Congratulations," he cried. Fadil nodded in thanks. A few minutes later, master and slave were inside the city.

* * *

Yugi had just put another load of good on the cart when he heard someone screaming his name. A second later, a body made contact with his and they crashed to the ground.

"Mana. Be more careful please." The only response was sobbing. Yugi rolled his eyes and held his friend. Shadows fell upon the two and Yugi looked up to see Mahad, Seto, Isis, and Kisara standing there. Everyone wore the sympathetic, caring, I-missed-you-so-much kind of smile. Mana finally released Yugi and he stood up, to be engulfed in a tangle of arms.

* * *

"So, you've heard what has been going on," Mahad asked his young friend. Yugi nodded and took a sip from his cup.

"I couldn't believe when I heard the first law, but as the others came out, it sounded more like someone wanted to control the people and kingdom, and trying to make it easier to do so," Yugi stated. Isis nodded.

"We believe that is what is occurring, but what motive does she have for wanting to control the kingdom?"

Yugi drank a little more from his glass before answering. "I have no idea, but it's the kingdom. All that power to do whatever you want. I'm not sure why, but she has a good start but controlling Atem."

Mana sighed. "He did seem a little down at breakfast this morning. Distracted and like all hope was lost. That was the expression on his face for a minute, and then he returned to the conversation. I thought I dreamt it."

Seto shook his head. "I saw it too. It was peculiar." He turned to Yugi. "It seems many people around here are still loyal to you. The Queen ordered to be notified if you are seen within the city." Yugi froze.

"Seriously?" Everyone nodded. Yugi snorted. "Why is she so threatened by me?"

"Oh no reason, other than the fact her husband used to be in a serious relationship with and he still trusts you with his life," Mana said loosely. Yugi stared at her. "Oh, and there's the fact you threatened her during dinner."

"There is that," Yugi agreed. Everyone sat in silence for a while, thinking.

"So now what," Mahad asked. No one said anything, but Yugi kept his gaze on Isis. He remembered the conversation he had with her on the wedding day.

_"You would risk your life for him?"_

_"I would give my life for him. What is this about Isis? Did you see something?"_

_"I don't know exactly what happens to lead to it, but many troubling things occur and I fear most for the Pharaoh."_

Isis met Yugi's gaze and lowered it. As she did so, his eyes narrowed. He stood up and Isis followed him outside. The marketplace was buzzing with people coming and going, and if it wasn't for the tense, quiet atmosphere, one would think the city was the same as it was when Aknamkanon ruled. The two walked a few meters to an empty alley and faced each other.

"What did you see," Yugi asked, getting to the point. Isis shook her head.

"It's still as vague as the last one, but a few people were clear. I believe more than ever Runihura is up to something."

"You don't know what she was doing?" Again, Isis shook her head.

"Things are going to change, and the time is approaching close." Yugi nodded and turned to go, but Isis grabbed his wrist tightly. Yugi whirled and gazed worriedly at Isis, his amethyst eyes wavering.

"I no longer fear for just the Pharaoh. Your life is in danger as well."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did...

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 25

Yugi stared at Isis in shock as the words sunk in. Then he slid her hand off his wrist.

"Isis, do not worry about me. Whatever happens, I am prepared to die for Atem. I'll do whatever I need to to protect him," Yugi stated. Isis kept his gaze, checking for signs of fear. But he was unwavering, so she turned her head and sighed.

"We should return. They're probably wondering where we ran off to in the first place," Isis added. Yugi nodded.

* * *

The stars were bright as Yugi gazed up at them from his room in the inn. Rashidi snored peacefully on the bed. Yugi smiled at the sight. Rashidi was a good man, and Yugi would miss him. Would he even remember him in the next life? Probably not. Yugi wondered what it was exactly that Isis was seeing, and what Runihura was up to. When was this going to take place? And would he die? Yugi shrugged. If he did, it better not be vain. He would never forgive Atem for dying after he tried so hard to keep him alive. A slight breeze whispered into the room and hugged Yugi. The spiky-haired man smiled.

"I'll be fine mother," he said. The wind blew a little harder, and Yugi shook his head. "If I die, then pray I die protecting the idiot who threw me away."

* * *

Morning came and Mana came to see Yugi and Rashidi off when Fadil came rushing out. "Yugi! Please, we need you! The Pharaoh has gone crazy! He has gathered the army and has ordered them to go forth! He is sending them into the country as 'high security'!" Yugi stared at him in shock, exchanged a glance with Mana, before looking at his master. Rashidi nodded.

"Go. This madness must stop." Yugi nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me into your home," Yugi said as he bowed. Then he started running.

* * *

A minute later, Yugi stood in front of the troops, Mana and Fadil by his side. A general noticed them standing there and walked up to them. "What is this about," he asked.

Yugi stared at him hard. "From whom did the orders to dispatch you come from?" The general looked at him like he was crazy.

"The Pharaoh of course. You did you think gave us the order?" Yugi smiled.

"I think the Queen asked him to do it," he stated boldly. After the words left his mouth, the guardroom went silent. Everyone looked at him. Yugi sighed.

"And so what if she did," a soldier asked. Yugi looked at him.

"What purpose do you have for going out there? And as security. The kingdom has been calm and peaceful for years. Sure there was the Bakura incident, but we got through that, didn't we," he asked. A few of the soldiers nodded, but one guy piped up, saying, "Yeah, barely." Yugi sighed again. "Look, think about it. Why would the Pharaoh send for you and give you orders _away_ from the palace? Not really any, but the new Queen might, especially one no one really trusts or likes."

The word 'treason' started being whispered among ranks. Yugi's fists clenched. He opened his mouth to speak but Mana beat him to it.

"Quiet! How dare you? How can you treat Yugi like this and serve her so diligently," she cried.

"She married the Pharaoh, and he didn't."

"Yes, but he was going to, and you all trusted Yugi as your leader already. How can you let that go? Besides, that bitch isn't even Atem's type. Yugi is. In every way. So listen to him." Mana stopped and nodded to Yugi. He gave her a smile as thanks.

"The woman you call Queen is not who you think. I believe she is conspiring against the kingdom. You've all known the Pharaoh for a long time. Can you honestly say those laws are something _he _think of?" Guards started looking at each other, shrugging and nodding. "Atem was convinced by his new wife that things would be better this way. But it was to divide the people, and to divide the Pharaoh from his people."

"So what do we do," the general asked. Yugi walked up to him and bowed.

"Have faith in the Atem you knew, and don't leave. You leaving the palace, even the city, will cause fear and panic. That's the last thing we need: another factor to divide us." Yugi stood up and the general bowed to him.

"Then that is what we will do." He turned and looked at the soldiers. "Men, unpack your things. We ain't leaving home." Cheers erupted throughout the hall and Yugi smiled. He watched as everyone walked about, and turned to go.

"What will you do," Fadil asked just as Yugi reached his side. The younger man faintly smiled as he thought of his answer.

"I am going to talk to Atem. Runihura must be stopped." Fadil nodded and joined his comrades. Mana laced her hand through Yugi's and they left, heading for the throne room. There, trouble was brewing.

* * *

"What do you mean the troops refuse to move," Atem asked. He glared down at the men in front of his throne.

"Well, sire, it seems as though they've been persuaded not to go," a messenger timidly informed. Atem glowered even more.

"Really, and who, pray tell, has the power to persuade the entire army to ignore my orders?"

"I do." Everyone froze and slowly turned to the speaker at the back of the room. Yugi walked through the doors. Mana came in behind and noticed the Holy Court in the room and stood next to her teacher. Upon hearing his voice, many people filtered in from the corridors.

"What are you doing here," Runihura asked, contempt clear in her voice. "You disrespected and disobeyed the Pharaoh. You have become a traitor to the crown. Right, sweetheart," she cooed to her husband. To the surprise of many, Atem nodded. Yugi faltered in his steps closer to his ex-lover, but he continued.

"If I disrespected him, I apologize. The Pharaoh means everything to me. And if the disobedience comes from my unwillingness to hand over the jewels, then you should think back and realize Atem never ordered me to relinquish them. And the only traitor to the crown is you, Runihura. Becoming Queen of this land means _you_ will obey the Pharaoh, not the other way around," Yugi glared at Atem.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way," Runihura cried. Atem's eyes narrowed.

"This is my wife, _your Queen_, and you will be punished for such actions." There was a murmur through the vast crowd. As the situation continued, word of mouth enabled more people to reach the throne chambers to watch the encounter.

"Go ahead. There's nothing you can do to me that will hurt more than that day," Yugi stated. "You did more than break my heart when you left and came back with that whore." Gasps resounded at the language. "You left on a trip and didn't bother breaking it off with me. You're an idiot. Ra himself wouldn't know what to do with you."

Atem's crimson gaze darkened as Yugi ascended the steps. "Not only do you disrespect your Queen, you give the same treatment to me?"

Yugi nodded. "Trying to make you see sense. For her, it's just because I don't like her."

"Get out of her now," Runihura ordered. "Guards, arrest him."

"I'M NOT DONE!" Runihura jumped, as well as everyone watching below. A yelling Yugi wasn't a common occurrence and it scared the shit out of everyone when it happened. Yugi turned back to Atem and glared. "You're a moron for marrying her, listening to her, believing her lies, and for letting her play you like this. Have you thought about what your father would say to you destroying his peaceful kingdom on account of her say-so?" Atem stayed silent. But the atmosphere became tense and people shivered in fear of the air of danger.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this, filthy slave!" Yugi froze and looked at Mana. He honestly didn't believe her when she told about her encounter with him. _But no matter what happens, I will not give up until you see the light Atem._ Yugi closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his soft amethyst eyes were cold and hard, nearly black.

"There was a time when you said you loved me. And asked me to spend the rest of my life you… Your father asked you if you meant it. Now I ask you. Did you mean it?"

Atem blanked out when he heard those words.

_"Did you mean it when you asked Yugi to marry you?"_

_"Did I mean- Father! Of course I did! Why would you ask something like that?"_

"I did," Atem whispered when his thoughts returned to the present. "A long time ago, I meant it. But I changed my mind and I married Runihura. Now, I suggest you leave before I have you detained, slave." Mana made a move, but Mahad held her back.

"I never thought there would be a day when you treated like your people like trash. And I never thought I'd see the day where you acknowledge your superiority and act thusly," Yugi stated calmly.

"No one thought there'd ever be the day when he treats you like shit," Mana yelled out. "I'll never forgive you for this betrayal!" Mahad shushed his student, but Atem turned his gaze to her.

"Speak out like that again and there will be consequences." In the background, Runihura smiled evilly.

"Touch her or anyone and there will be consequences for you." Atem faced his "twin". Memories of Yugi's fierce loyalty came flooding back. And it made him wonder what the hell he's doing.

"You dare threaten your king," Runihura asked Yugi. Yugi nodded without ever taking his gaze from Atem's. Atem could see his wife walk up to him from the corner of his eye. "My love, are you going to allow this _slave_ to treat you like this? Me?" At the last word Atem froze and Yugi saw exactly how she controlled him.

"You bitch! How dare you manipulate him like that? Get your hands off our king!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room as Runihura slapped Yugi's face. Mana was nearly let go as the rest of the group was ready to run up there. But nobody had time to worry. Yugi retaliated with a slap himself.

"Don't you dare, act so high and mighty. You will be punished for your actions," Yugi growled. "You don't know who you're dealing with." Runihura looked behind him and saw everyone glaring at her. She was ready to hide behind the throne, but the unthinkable happened. This action would change the hearts of many who lived in this land.

Atem punched Yugi.

When his fist hit, silence filled the room as everyone watched in horror at what their king had just done. Yugi fell backwards and rolled down the stairs. A few people gasped, the group ran forward, Isis and Mana in lead, but Atem stared down at him in a cold, hateful gaze, pain in his eyes, and Runihura smiled wickedly in the shadows.

Yugi weakly lifted his body, limbs shaking in their support while injured. He stood up, refusing help and silencing protests. He climbed the stairs, ignoring the bleeding from his scars. Once he reached the top, he did what nobody thought he would do.

He bowed. Yugi bowed down, breathing deeply and shakily, struggling to stand up. He looked up at Atem with serious eyes, and took noticed of the deep regret and pain in his ex-lover's eyes. He smiled faintly before standing up.

"So now what, _Pharaoh_? What will you do now? Imprison me? Banish me? Sell me? Kill me? Do what you want… There's no reason for me to fight." There was no answer and the populace was eerily silent. With no answer, Yugi sighed. "I hope you see reason soon, Atem, I really do. I still love you." Yugi then walked down the stairs.

"Arrest him," Atem ordered. No one moved, not a single guard. They just stared at their king as Yugi walked past them. Everyone watched him go. As soon as he was gone, Mana turned her furious gaze to Atem.

"How could you?" With that she, too, left. Isis followed. All she did was shake her head and sprint out the door, yelling, "Yugi! Wait! I must treat your wounds!"

Atem watched them go with unchanging eyes. His attention turned to the next person who walked up. Mahad walked up to the stairs

"There are so many things I wish to say, but the in the name of our past friendship I won't. But I will say this: I am disappointed in you." Atem was startled by this, but Runihura noticed. "I am disappointed in the king you have become. How dare you disrespect and ignore _everything _your father upheld. Right now, there is nothing left to do or say. I am disappointed in you. Mana will never forgive you. Yugi is hurting for and because of you. You are no longer fit to rule this land. Ra himself wouldn't know what to do with you. And I believe with all my soul… Your father is ashamed of you and what you've become." Atem froze after the last line. If possible, the silence grew. Mahad turned his back to his once friend and left, following his lover's steps. Seto and Kisara followed. After a while, the rest of the Holy Court members bowed to their Pharaoh and left. Slowly, everyone else who filled the room began to empty it. In a few minutes, the throne room was empty.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 26

Atem fell back into his throne. Runihura smiled. "My Lord, is everything alright?" Atem sighed and stared at the door.

"Not really." Atem placed his head in his hand as all the words came tumbling back through his mind.

_"I am disappointed in you."_

_"How could you?"_

_"You are no longer fit to rule this land."_

_"Touch her or anyone and there will consequences for you."_

_"Your father is ashamed of you."_

Then Yugi's words came back to him.

_"So now what, Pharaoh? What will you do now? Imprison me? Banish me? Sell me? Kill me? Do what you want… There's no reason for me to fight."_

_"I hope you see reason soon, Atem, I really do."_

_"I still love you."_

Atem sighed and covered his eyes. So Yugi really did love him. Now Atem didn't know what to do. He looked down at his hand, the one that struck his love. That thought made Atem freeze. Then smile. He loved Yugi too, after all. So what the hell did he marry _her _for? For once Atem thought about why and didn't remember. He went on a trip to visit the nobles and somehow ended up with a new fiancée.

Then he thought about how no one moved when he ordered Yugi to be arrested. Seems he lost the loyalty of some when he came back with Runihura. Now when he issued these new, and crazy, laws, he lost the loyalty of even more. His own army listened to Yugi above his own orders.

"Are you sure these laws are for the good of the kingdom," Atem asked his bride. Runihura frowned.

"Of course, my love. The people need to know who is in charge. They will be better with a leader who is detached from them. If disaster strikes, then you will still be able to lead on, unaffected." Atem started to wonder, listening to her, how he agreed to this in the first place.

_"My love, are you going to allow this slave to treat you like this? Me?" _

_"You bitch! How dare you manipulate him like that? Get your hands off our king!"_

That was how. She used herself, using the caring, protective side of Atem to control him. _How could I have been so blind? How will he ever forgive me for what I've done?_ Atem mentally sighed. _He will, just have faith and make things right, _the little voice in his mind said.

_"I still love you."_ The last words Yugi spoke resounded in his mind and Atem smiled.

"Well, if you say so. But someone dear to me says otherwise. I'm sorry Runihura, but it was a mistake to marry you," Atem spoke as he stood up.

He had made it to the door when he heard her speak. "I'm sorry too Atem, but if this is the way you want to play, then so be it. You leave me no choice."

Atem whirled around, but Runihura was gone. A sinking feeling of dread filled his heart and Atem ran as fast as he could to Isis's chambers. He burst through the door to find no one there. He left and almost immediately found a guard.

"Have you seen Yugi," he asked frantically. The guard looked at him skeptically, but nodded.

"He was leaving for the town." As soon as the words left his mouth, Atem was out the door.

* * *

"Yugi!" Said person stopped and turned. Arms wrapped themselves around him and held on tight. He could feel wetness on his shoulder.

"Atem? What is it? What's wrong," he asked worriedly as he pulled his love's head from his body. Tears cascaded down Atem's face and he kissed Yugi deeply before speaking.

"Runihura plans on controlling the kingdom with or without me. I need everyone's help to stop her." Yugi looked at the rest of his companions and they nodded. He turned back to Atem and smiled, kissed him, then nodded.

"We will help. What will we do," Mana asked.

"We'll figure it out," Yugi replied. "Runihura has to be brought down. I will make sure she is stopped if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

From above, Runihura watched as people walked about, glancing at the group near the doors.

"Now is the time to overthrow this city and make it mine. This plan has been too far in the making to fail," she whispered.

"Do you think this will work?" Runihura turned to her handmaiden.

"Yes, it will. Have faith." Runihura scolded. "Everything must go according to plan."

"Shall I send out the 'Gift'?" Runihura smiled.

"Of course. I think the country would love our 'little surprise', don't you?"

Her handmaiden smiled along with her and bowed. She left her mistress alone in the tower and set out for the dungeons. Once there, she peaked her head through the door and said, "It's time." In response to her words, several dark figures appeared from the shadows and followed her out the door.

* * *

Wandering the halls, the group was briskly walking, trying to find a clue of Runihura's plans, when Isis paused by a window and stared. The sky had turned dark and gray, dangerous and unruly.

"It is time for my vision to come to pass," she whispered. Yugi stopped beside her and stared out the window with her.

"Then so be it," Yugi replied, thinking back to their conversation in the alley. Isis looked at him and sighed, nodding. She, too, was thinking of that time, and what Yugi said.

From the corner of their eyes, they saw dark figures approaching behind the rest of the group. Isis and Yugi froze. Then Yugi took action.

"Atem, move," Yugi yelled as he dove for his love. Atem jumped and spun around. He, Mana, Seto, Mahad and Kisara all gasped at the sight of multiple people racing towards them in shadows. Mana and Mahad reacted with a spell, and held it while everyone ran.

They kept running until the library came into view. In the dark corner where Yugi found a secret from his birth, everyone discussed what to do.

"We need to find Runihura and put a stop to this," Atem said.

Mana nodded. "But who were those people? What are they doing here?"

"They're a group known as the Shadow Assassins. Runihura's family either hired them or is one of the main families," Kisara whispered. Everyone looked at her. "What? I met them once and became curious," she shrugged.

Seto smiled. "So, we know who they are and that they answer to the 'Queen', but what are going to do?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out," Mahad stated. Isis gasped.

"There are hundreds of them. The assassins are entering the city," she cried. As everyone else discussed what to do to save the people, Yugi remained silent. He had a plan and knew he had to do it alone. Atem stared at him, and then nudged him with his shoulder.

"What's up," he whispered. Yugi looked at him with a small smile and he shook his head.

Yugi thought for a moment and decided it for the better if he spoke. "Actually, there's something I need to give you," he whispered. Atem gazed at him with curious eyes, but nodded. Everyone had gone silent as Yugi crawled under the chair and wedged out a brick from the wall. When he slid out from the chair, he held a box in his hands. Atem gasped.

"Yugi, this is- I can't- Don't give it to me. I don't deserve it after what I did to you." Atem looked at the ground. A small, pale hand covered his larger, tanned one, and Atem forced himself to meet that soft amethyst gaze.

Yugi smiled at him. "I know you didn't mean to, and I could see how much it hurt you to hit me, but you were always impulsive. I don't blame you too much. Besides, something may happen today and I- I want you to have these. They are yours to begin with." Atem's eyes narrowed.

"'Something may happen'", he repeated. "Yugi, what is going on in that head of yours?" Yugi glanced at Isis and turned his gaze to the floor. Atem looked at Isis at the same time Mahad did.

"Isis, what's going on?" Before she could answer, a loud crash and a chorus of screams were heard below. The first one out the door was Kisara, followed by Yugi and Isis. The stragglers rushed out the door behind them.

With everyone running, no one noticed Yugi slip into a bedchamber and rush to the balcony. From there he watched the city being destroyed. People were fighting back…and dying. Homes, businesses, carts, stalls were being destroyed, torches thrown into them or horses and people running. Those who caught were being dragged back into the palace walls as prisoners. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes, but he forced them back and scaled the palace with his gaze. Almost immediately he found her, his enemy, the one he swore he would stop. Up there, on the balcony of the northern tower, watching with a smirk her plans unfold.

Runihura.

* * *

When someone finally noticed there was one less person in their group, the troupe stopped just before the doors. Seto had turned around for Kisara's hand and saw there was no Yugi.

"Where did he go," Atem cried.

"To find Runihura." Atem looked at Isis.

"What?"

Isis looked at her king. "Yugi went to do the one thing he alone is prepared to do. He went to find Runihura so he could stop her," Isis calmly said. Anyone would think she was calm, but Mahad knew the turmoil that was raging inside her soul because of this knowledge.

Atem stood shocked and Mana placed a hand on his arm. "He doesn't have to be alone. We can and will help." Atem looked at her and nodded. He turned to the others.

"We need to get a message to the people. They need to fight back, resist whatever this is, but do it smartly. And we need to help them too. I will go after Yugi. Who will come with me?"

Mana raised her hand, as well as Mahad. Isis sighed.

"I will go too, just to help you on your way. But I will not stay. I have seen the outcome many times, played differently, but it ends the same." She turned to Seto and Kisara. "Keep each other safe. I will be with you shortly." The couple nodded and set off through the doors.

Isis watched their departure for a moment. Then she turned back to the people still with her. "Let's go." Atem, Mana and Mahad nodded.

* * *

The guard fell to the floor after Mana stunned him. Mahad looked at her in surprise.

"You _do_ pay attention when I teach," he praised. Mana shyly smiled.

"We need to take a right on the fourth corridor, pass down eight doors, then turn left, then right, straight three doors, then left again," Isis said.

"Where's Yugi," Atem asked.

Isis smiled. "If my memory serves me right, he's climbing the walls to where Runihura stands." Atem and Mana shared a look of "What?"

* * *

As it turns out, Isis's memory did serve her right. Yugi was currently scaling the wall, finding footholds and handgrips everywhere. He reached for the next brick jutted out and chose to take the chance to look down.

As he did, he noticed the stream of people coming in as prisoners was thinning dramatically. When he heard the roar and saw Kisara's dragon appear, he knew Seto had just got attacked by the enemy. Kisara is usually a mild person, so she wouldn't resort to _that_ no matter what, unless it was an emergency with which she, or someone she cares about, is in.

Yugi smiled and faced his challenge. Above was his target. Hopefully no one spotted him yet.

Up and up he went, reaching, grabbing, finding, stepping, and finally, he was beneath the balcony. He rounded to the side and pulled himself over.

"Hello Runihura." Said person looked at him startled, but the handmaiden came at him with a dagger. Yugi dogged and fell to the floor. He kicked his attacker in the back and watched as she stumbled. He looked at Runihura and she smirked at him, and then fled within the castle. Yugi scrambled after her, knowing the servant was right behind him.

"What are you doing, slave? Trying to fight for the man you love? Why?"

Yugi shook his head as he ran, listening to the words Runihura yelled behind her. "You just said it yourself, you bitch! Because I love him!"

"He broke your heart! He abused your trust! He hit you!"

"And I forgave him," Yugi yelled back. "I love and I always will. No matter what, I will forgive him! It's you I can't forgive!"

"Stop talking to my mistress you trash," a voice screeched behind him. Yugi spun around and narrowly dodged the blade as the servant sliced at him. A little drop of moisture came off the dagger as it was swung and Yugi dodged that too, knowing the handmaiden poured poison onto it as she ran after him.

He turned into a corridor and heard her footsteps after him. Again and again he turned, racing to beat her. But she stayed right behind him. He could feel the air move as she tried to hit him, but missed.

Yugi passed a corridor and paused. Then he turned into it and knew she followed. He counted doors as he rushed by them and turned into the seventeenth one. As soon as his foot was in the door, he slid his body off to the side. The handmaiden rushed behind him and cried out before flying over the stairs and landing on the floor. As she fell, her flailing arm hit a statue of Anubis, and unfortunately, this statue held an axe/staff. Being newly made, the materials not hard, the blade part fell out of its holder. The handmaiden lay unconscious in its path. Yugi winced as the axe went through to the floor. He took a shuddering breath and made his way back to the throne room.

From there, the battle with Runihura would begin.

* * *

As always, see mistakes, let me know. Reviews?


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 27

Atem ran forward with his childhood friends tried to keep up. _Yugi, please stay safe_, he prayed. He still had to apologize profusely for what he did that day. The bruise was staring to form on Yugi's face, and there was going to be a scar from the wound above his brow. Atem flinched as he recalled watching Yugi fly down the stairs. He was enraged by the words he said that he didn't care as much as he usually would. He should have been the first person by his side asking if he was okay, and making sure he got help. But inside, he allowed himself to marry someone who was currently taking over his palace and kingdom, and for her to manipulate him like that. He was turned against his own friends, and the one person he ever loved.

How did he come to marry Runihura in the first place? How did it come to be she was ahead of Yugi? Atem tried so hard to answer these questions but a hand on his arm stopped him. He halted, and just in time too, for a blade came swinging down right in front of him. He his own sword came up above it and the assassin's body collapsed into the shadows from which he came. Atem looked gratefully at Mahad, who returned his tired smile.

"Where's Yugi now," Mana asked the elder woman. Isis looked at her.

"In the throne room, facing Runihura," she answered. Atem looked at his friends.

"Thank you Isis. You can leave now if you wish." Isis smiled and nodded.

"I will be there the battle is won," she said. Then, she was gone. Mahad stared after her and sighed.

"We need to reach Yugi now," he said.

If they had found him at that moment, they would have stayed hidden. Better to hear the conversation taking place.

* * *

"Why do you do this," Yugi asked. Runihura held up her hand.

"Uh-uh. We haven't finished what we started in the hallway," she giggled. Yugi frowned, but rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you want to continue? You're the one I can't forgive," Yugi growled out. Runihura's smile dimmed a little. "I have no idea what you did to him to make him trust you and marry you, but I will never forgive you for it. You manipulated him! You used him! You stole him from me and in doing so he became someone unbelievable! Never in my life would I ever have believed Atem wanted those things. He would have never made those laws. He loved the people and the people loved him. You took him from me for your own gain and for what? Have you any idea what you'll be doing if you succeed?"

Runihura stayed silent, her smirk now a grimace. "I don't want nor need your forgiveness, slave. You want to know what I did to that boy you look like? I'll tell you. When he rode out into the country as Pharaoh, my family waited until he was with us. Then we drugged his food. As he slept, we performed a ceremony that took months to prepare for. We would have used that Bakura fool, but your _lover_ destroyed him and his monster."

"Atem had no choice. Bakura was set on destroying the city and the kingdom for something Aknadin did. The Pharaoh had no idea what happened until afterwards," Yugi protested.

"Yes, we know that. That doesn't change the fact Bakura would have been the ideal subject. But your king worked just fine. I was able to destroy the kingdom little by little using him. We brainwashed him, among other things, so he was loyal to me and thought I was his true love. He would do anything for me… Originally, the experiment was to make him forget everyone close to him, lose contact with them, but…"

"You didn't foresee anything that powerful. You didn't count on anything like me," Yugi guessed with a smirk. Runihura scowled.

"Yes, with you in the equation, it did make things difficult, but he did marry me after all."

"He never forgot what we had," Yugi countered. Runihura scowled.

* * *

Outside the battle raged. Seto and Kisara were doing their best in keeping the soldiers away from the citizens as they escaped. The army was escorting the panicking people as much as they could.

"This isn't going to last for long," Seto breathed as one of his spirit monsters disappeared. Kisara held onto her lover as he regained his strength. Then they were surrounded.

"Seto," Kisara asked, scared. Seto just growled. A shadow whizzed by and blood shot out from the newly formed wound on Seto's shoulder. Kisara's eye went wide in shock before her whole face went dark.

"How _dare_ you touch Seto," she growled. Her form started changing and she was surrounded by light.

"Kisara," Seto yelled.

* * *

Back inside, Atem and Mana were running to the throne room. Mahad left them, saying there was something he needed to do, and went running after Isis. Now the two could see the throne room and heard voices and clashes within.

They peeked in and saw Runihura attack Yugi with her dagger. Yugi blocked it with a spear he grabbed from a nearby statue.

I could have had this kingdom in the palm of my hand if not for you," Runihura screeched. She ran at Yugi again.

"You're crazy if you think I'd just let you have it," Yugi countered.

"You don't have to let me have it, you just have to die!" Clash, swipe, thud. Her blade embedded itself into the chair as Yugi dodged it.

"You are mistaken if you think my death will solve your problem. It will only make matters worse for you." Runihura glared at him, then slid her skirt back and grabbed her other blade. Yugi dodged the swipe she took and ran down the stairs.

"Let's test out that theory shall we," she yelled. Yugi stopped to face her but just her blade came down, it made contact with another blade. Yugi stared at the back of his "twin". A hand grasped his and he looked at Mana.

"Yugi, are you alright," asked the deeper voice of his counterpart. Yugi nodded with an affirmative sound. Mana smiled.

"Good. Now what are to do?" Runihura started laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"Thank you for making this easier for me," she stated before slicing open Atem's side. Mana and Yugi cried out in shock while Atem fell to the floor. Runihura raced out, leaving them behind. Yugi glared at the door she exited and picked up Atem's sword.

"Where are you going," Mana asked, grabbing his wrist.

"Someone needs to stop her Mana. If you have a spell to stop the bleeding, use it. If not, find Isis as fast as you can." That said, Yugi left the room. But as he disappeared, Mana heard him say, "I'm not risking my life just to have him die." She smiled. Some things never change.

* * *

Yugi raced up the stairs he saw blood spatters on and kept following. As the blood drops became bigger and closer together, he slowed. One little noise sounded to his left and he ducked, just as a sword came swinging as his head.

"Persistent little bastard, aren't ya," Runihura mused. Yugi nodded.

"And you're a conniving evil bitch," he stated. Her eyes narrowed before sighing. She shrugged.

"Given the situation, I have to agree," she replied as she thrusted her blade at him. Yugi dodged and put his sword between his body and her sword.

As the battle went on, the two were oblivious to the toils outside.

* * *

Seto could do nothing but watch as Kisara ripped apart the enemy, the kingdom's soldiers wisely staying out of her way. But when he saw the stone, it was too late.

* * *

Mahad raced back into the city after accomplishing his task from the desert. Isis saw him come in.

"I knew, I saw it."

The only thing he could say to her was sorry.

* * *

Mana dragged Atem through the corridors, yelling Isis's name, his side bleeding, leaving a nice red trail of their path.

* * *

People were being torn apart by the enemy, soldiers dying.

* * *

All two people could hear were their own heavy breathing and the clashing of their blades.

Yugi pushed Runihura up the stairs and she did her best to push back, but Yugi had more training in this art than she had. She went up and up, and before she knew it, she was standing on a balcony, watching her sword fall to the ground.

"I warned you," Yugi growled.

"Yes, yes you did. How about we make a deal, huh? I give you half the kingdom, and more than half the riches. Team up with me and we could be unstoppable," she bargained, watching his eyes. His sword lowered, but the hatred and darkness in his eyes did not wither.

"I warned you that if touched this kingdom with anything but the hand of a loving queen, you would answer to me."

Runihura swallowed then made a decision. Yugi glared, and she knew he would never kill her. He would hold her there until the soldiers came to take her to the dungeons. Never.

"This plan wasn't allowed to fail," she whispered. Yugi's eyes went wide as he took in what she said. Before he could grab her, Runihura fell off the balcony. She landed on the ground in front Mana, who just got his Majesty out of the palace, and on her way to Isis.

The head of the snake maybe cut, but this seemed to be more of a spider. The head maybe gone, but the legs still twitched. Runihura's army still attacked, but slowly fell one by one as Mahad and Isis attacked.

Yugi stood up on the balcony, watching everything below. He didn't know what to do but decided to try one thing. He ran back down the stairs, through endless corridors, and appeared outside once more, looking over the city.

"STOP!"

Gradually, his words reached everyone's ears, people stopped. They looked up at the small, pale boy with the tri-coloured hair. Mana stopped and looked up at her friend as Isis noticed her and Atem and rushed over. Mahad's changed form stopped his assault but was ready for another attack. All the soldiers stopped, feeling weaker as if…

"You're mistress is dead," Yugi's voice rang out, and the enemy looked at each other. That was why they seemed weaker and were getting slaughtered. Their opponents became stronger and they lost their magical back-up.

"Is there still a reason for blood to be shed?" Atem stood up gingerly, leaning upon Mana for support. Isis watched the smaller boy as Mahad stood his ground.

"You have no reason to be killing anyone. Shadowed Assassins is a patchwork family, used for hired jobs. Your employer is no longer alive." Some of the assassins lowered their weapons as he spoke. Mahad calmed down and lowered his.

Up above, Yugi saw this and took a deep breath, hand tightly presses against the wound Runihura gave him on the stairs. Sure his body was riddled with cuts, gashes, bruises and whatnot, but this one he didn't think he'd survive through.

"Please, stop killing." All weapons were thrown to the ground and Seto slowly stood up, Kisara helping him. The stone behind them was shattered in thousands of pieces.

Mahad smiled in his Dark Magician form at the bravery and strength of his young friend.

Isis and Mana helped Atem back into the palace where she could better treat him. All around the city, people started picking themselves up as the Shadowed Assassins disappeared. Yugi watched, surprised it actually worked. He hadn't expected the enemy to quit, but they did. As curious as it was, it still made him happy. With that being done, Yugi collapsed where he stood.

Strong arms held him before he fell. "That's a nasty wound. Think you'll make it," came a deep and gruff voice. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's been bleeding for a while and me running all the way here from the farthest balcony did not make matters better."

"I see," Rashidi spoke as he lifted Yugi up and carried back down to ground level. "That was quite the speech you gave. The kingdom would be much better off with you leading it." Yugi laughed.

"Perhaps, but it is Atem's birthright and duty, so he is the only one to lead."

Now it was Rashidi's turn to laugh. "That may be true, but that is not what I meant. You lead it together with him. The city was noticeably livelier when you two were with each other. Peaceful," he finished.

"Really," Yugi mumbled. He was getting weaker from loss of blood. Rashidi could feel his skin getting colder and picked up the pace.

"Yugi, you are not allowed to die after everything that occurred. People still need you."

Yugi's brain slowly dragged the words in as he closed his fading amethyst eyes.

* * *

Mahad stood by Isis as she checked over the Pharaoh. Mana watched worriedly.

"Mana, stop staring, it's annoying," Atem growled. Mana smiled apologetically and turned her gaze out the door. She gasped and everyone followed her eyes. Seto walked in, arm around a very worn out Kisara.

He gently laid his lover down on the floor next a window. "I nearly lost her," was all he whispered. Mahad laid a hand on his friend and that was when Seto noticed. "Mahad, what in the name of Ra happened to you?"

Mahad shrugged. "Just a back-up plan for emergencies," he answered casually. Isis rolled her eyes.

"Some back-up plan," Seto replied. Everyone laughed, but Atem and Kisara soon broke out into coughs and groans.

It was then Rashidi came down with Yugi. Atem took one look at his paler-than-usual lover and told Isis in a stern, no-room-for-objections voice, "Leave me be and look after him."

As he was laid down, Yugi opened his weak eyes and saw Atem. He smiled tiredly as Atem took his hand. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Shut up Yugi." Silence ensued for a moment.

"Atem?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." After that last word, Yugi closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 28

Eight years later, Atem stood in the sand by a worn out headstone. Yugi's name was upon it.

"I miss you Yugi…"

"Atem." The Pharaoh turned around and looked at his cousin. Seto walked up to him. "You wanted to see me." Atem nodded.

"I want to promise me something," Atem whispered.

"Alright."

"When we get back, I'm sealing Bakura's monster." Seto balked.

"How are you going to accomplish that," he asked.

"Isis and Mahad will help me. I'll seal it using my name."

"But-"

"I will disappear in doing so, and when I do, take apart the Puzzle and place the pieces within a gold box to lie in my tomb."

"There's a hidden motive to this isn't there," Seto asked. Atem smiled.

"I just want to see Yugi again, and I will, according to Isis. But when this is finished, I pray to change the written history to exclude Runihura's arc."

Seto narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Fine, but I shall need everyone's help." Atem nodded. Together they left back towards the Palace. By the end of the day, Seto was Pharaoh, and Atem lay sleeping within the Millennium Puzzle, waiting to be awoken once more.

* * *

Thousands of years later, an old man by the name of Solomon Mutou found the tomb and left with the golden box. When he reached home he placed the box on a shelf full of artifacts after opening it to reveal a puzzle. Years later, settled down his Kame Game Shop, he took this golden box down and handed the puzzle to his grandson Yugi, a small Japanese boy with big amethyst eyes and tri-coloured hair.

* * *

Review!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do, however, own several of the characters written within this story. They are from my imagination, therefore, I have claim.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 29

Yugi gingerly sat up after waking back up. He just went to the past. It was freaky. Actually, it was kind of nostalgic; especially reliving the moment he received the Puzzle. But now he knew everything and what that creepy woman was talking about. Yugi stood up and grasped the counter. He looked outside. It was still dusk of the same day.

"Wow," Yugi breathed. Then he got to thinking. "What to do when Yami comes back? I have to make it up to him for doubting him." He didn't have long to think as the door burst open again. Yugi put up his arms to block himself from the wind but it didn't come. Instead a body catapulted itself at him and Yugi went down.

Yugi looked down and saw hair like his. Yami was crying. Yugi smiled affectionately at his counterpart and stroked his hair. "I'm alright Yami, I'm fine."

At that moment, the rest of the guys rushed in. They watched as Yami sat up and touched Yugi's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

Yugi smiled. "A little, but I know you didn't mean to so I'll forgive you."

Yami smiled as well. "Thank you… For everything." Yugi shrugged.

"I have a lot to thank you for too. And to apologize for. One of which dying on you." Everyone froze at Yugi's words.

"Hey Yuge, whaddya talkin' about," Joey asked. But his question wasn't answered as Yami started laughing. Yugi looked at him, confused. Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi onto his lap. Yugi automatically wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Oh Yugi, you are mistaken. You did not die."

"Yes, I did. I didn't see anything after that."

Yami shook his head. "Maybe you were dead for three seconds, but Isis patched up and did her healing mumbo jumbo, I still don't get it, and you started breathing again." In the background, the boys looked at each other and wondered what the hell was going on.

"We had seven more years together before you got sick. This time, Isis couldn't heal you, but you were ready, saying the kingdom will flourish with or without you. I stayed another year before deciding I couldn't live without you. That was when I gave Seto the kingdom."

"Wait, Seto has a kingdom!" The "twins" turned and looked at Joey. Everyone stared at him.

"Joey, he's not going to remember," Yugi amended for his friend's boyfriend. Joey grumbled and Duke laid a hand on his shoulder. Yugi turned back to Yami. "I'm sorry I doubted your feelings. Even when you were married to someone else you still loved me."

"And you shall always be the only one I love Yugi," Yami whispered, placing a kiss on the smaller man's neck. Yugi breathed.

"As I you," he responded. He drew back and looked Yami in the eye. "But you know I don't mind you being clingy, right?" Yami nodded and gestured to the boys behind them. Yugi looked at them.

"We told him to give some space or it could turn out badly," Tristan muttered.

"They wouldn't listen to anything I said," Yami added.

"Well, can you blame us? They were only your words. What about Yugi," Joey asked.

"We could ask him now, though I doubt we need to," Duke said. Yugi smiled and nodded. He then planted a kiss on Atem's lips.

"Since it's closing time, do you mind getting out," he asked them. Joey nodded and grabbed the other two and dragged them out. Yugi rushed to the door and locked it, flipping the sign. He turned to Atem.

"Now, then, tell me all about our reign over Egypt," he whispered as he grabbed Yami's hand, leading the smiling former-Pharaoh upstairs.

* * *

...I'm done. Do I get cookie for being so, after keeping you waiting for so long? Of course not. I do not deserve a cookie. I would love reviews and flames will be used to scorch my procrastinating ass. Thank you to everyone who read, and those who alerted and read after almost giving up on me. Sorry for the thousand of emails alerting you. You probably shat yourself when you saw the title. Or you could have been wondering what the hell it was. But I is done!

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers who stayed with me since the beginning.

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it. Love ya!


End file.
